Vivre à en Mourir
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Je suis revenu au Japon, j'ai voulu te revoir, nous sommes devenus colocataires. Mais alors que je suis au comble du bonheur, j'apprends que tu es malade, que tu vas nous quitter. Pourrai-je te sauver ? (Death fic)
1. Prologue

**Kikou ! Voici enfin le prologue dont je vous avais pas mal parlé ^^  
**

 **Petite précision : Akashi a les deux yeux rouge. Il a un caractère proche de celui qu'il avait dans ses premières années de collège (en gros il est vraiment humain, avec les défauts qui vont avec...)**

 **Ce prologue n'apprend presque rien sur l'intrigue principale de l'histoire, il est vraiment là pour placer le décor et les personnages. D'ailleurs, j'attendrai vos suppositions pour la suite ^^ Mais, je vous demande vraiment de ne pas juger avec simplement ce prologue, l'intrigue ne sera pas basée sur une simple colocation ( ce serait trop simple ^^).**

* * *

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai tant voulu le revoir. Je crois que je ne le saurai jamais. C'était sans doute une simple pulsion. J'ai pensé à lui dès que je suis monté dans l'avion, je crois que je m'ennuyais et que je repensais à mes années passées au Japon. Sans doute son visage est-il la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Il faut dire que je passais énormément de temps avec lui au collège.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma raison, finalement : son visage. Fin, parfait, entouré de longues mèches écarlates, la pâleur de sa peau transpercée par ses yeux intensément rouges. Je me souviens de sa bouche fine qui s'étendait sur son visage, faisant ressortir de mignonnes fossettes quand il souriait. Sa voix aussi, je m'en souviens – mélodieuse, légèrement grave.

Je me demandai s'il avait beaucoup changé. Il avait sans doute grandi et pris de la carrure et de l'assurance (même s'il en avait déjà beaucoup). J'espérai que son sourire était resté le même et que ses yeux brillaient toujours de la flamme ardente qui les illuminait au collège, celle qui intimidait tout le monde, celle qui le rendait vivant.

A vrai dire, je pense que sans ses yeux étincelants, il ne serait plus du tout le même.

Une fois que l'avion eut atterri, j'avais pris ma décision : je devais le revoir. Juste pour savoir comment il allait, juste pour vérifier que son regard était le même, et sans doute aussi parce qu'il me manquait. Nous étions si proches au collège.

Je le cherchai toute la journée, m'adressant partout pour le retrouver. Je voulais une adresse ou un numéro de téléphone, n'importe lequel m'aurait suffi. Au bout d'un long moment, je trouvai enfin ce que je cherchais, quelqu'un qui le connaissait.

Il était grand, les cheveux bleus, le teint basané, une carrure impressionnante, un ballon de basket dans une main et un hamburger dans l'autre. Il discutait avec une autre connaissance, aux cheveux verts et aux yeux de même couleur. Lentement, je m'approchai, espérant qu'ils se souviennent de moi. Je traînais derrière moi ma lourde valise qui crissait sur le béton, je fus donc vite repéré par mes cibles.

-Nijimura ? interrogea le vert.

-Ouais, c'est moi, je suis enfin revenu des États-Unis. Comment vas-tu, Midorima ?

-Très bien.

-Ça fait une paye qu'on t'a pas vu ! s'exclama le bleu.

-En effet, Aomine, depuis la deuxième année de collège.

Eux, en tout cas, ils n'avaient pas changé en 8 ans.

-Comment vont Murasakibara, Kuroko et Kise ?

-Euh... Murasakibara vit toujours à Akita, il est pâtissier, répondit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes. Kuroko est assistant maternel depuis quelques mois, il vient de finir ses études, et Kise est toujours mannequin, il fait de temps en temps des émissions de télévision.

-Sa carrière a donc bien décollé, à ce que je constate. Et vous avez des nouvelles de Haizaki ?

-Aucune, répondit Aomine en grommelant. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je lui ai donné un poing dans le gueule, et c'était i ans environ, lors de notre première Winter Cup.

-C'est brutal comme au revoir...

Aomine se mit à rire. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait fait ça pour sauver Kise qui risquait de se faire tabasser par Haizaki après son match.

-Et vous deux, vous devenez quoi, alors ? finis-je par demander.

-Je viens de finir ma troisième année de médecine, je vais bientôt pouvoir travailler à l'hôpital, déclara Midorima avec une once de fierté dans la voix.

-Bah... Moi j'ai fait une formation pour devenir policier et je suis maintenant un officier de police. Comme j'avais un jour de repos, je suis venu faire du street basket. J'ai croisé Midorima par hasard et nous discutions avant que tu n'arrives.

-Moi, j'étais en route pour aller voir Momoi quand j'ai croisé Aomine, expliqua le vert.

-Momoi ? Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle est enceinte de trois mois et voulait me voir pour que je la conseille sur la grossesse.

-C'est super, qui est le père ?

-Ryo Sakurai, un de mes coéquipiers au lycée, répondit Aomine, soudainement blasé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Eh ben ! Il s'en était passées des choses, en 8 ans. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient tous évoluer de la sorte.

-Hum... Je voulais passer voir Akashi et je ne me souviens plus dans quel quartier de Tokyo est sa maison...

-Tes infos sont périmées, il a déménagé en fin de collège et vit désormais à Kyoto. Je pense que tu vas devoir attendre avant d'aller le voir, expliqua Midorima.

Sans le vouloir, je laissai la surprise et la déception teindre mon visage. Je n'allais pas pouvoir le voir. Sauf si... Non, ce serait un peu fou de faire trois heures de train et de passer encore une bonne heure à chercher sa maison, juste pour revoir mon ancien coéquipier.

La conversation suivit son cours jusqu'à ce que Midorima nous quitte après un appel furieux de Momoi. Je quittai ensuite Aomine et me dirigeai vers l'hôtel que j'avais réservé plus tôt. En route, je passai devant la gare. Je vis qu'un train pour Kyoto partait dans un quart d'heure, et personne n'attendait à la caisse pour prendre des billets. Je m'y précipitai et pris l'un des derniers billets pour le train de 18h25. Je serais là-bas vers 21 heures – l'heure parfaite pour l'apéritif.

Dans le train, je faillis m'endormir malgré ma musique sur mes oreilles. L'air du wagon était chargé de fumée de cigarette. La climatisation semblait être en panne aussi. Voir Akashi valait-il vraiment tous ces sacrifices ? Évidemment. Durant tout le voyage, je ne fis que penser à lui. Je ne parvenais pas à l'imaginer adulte. Après tout, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il avait 13 ans et ne mesurait même pas un mètre soixante.

La nuit tombait sur le pays. Les lumières brillaient de partout telles des lucioles. Le soleil disparaissait derrière les gratte-ciel des villes environnantes. Je n'étais jamais allé à Kyoto, mais beaucoup de gens disaient que c'était l'une des plus belles villes du Japon. Il est vrai qu'en sortant de la gare, je fus frappé par sa différence avec Tokyo. C'était plus lumineux, moins étouffant comme atmosphère, bien plus agréable.

Comme à Tokyo, je me mis à chercher l'endroit où habitait Akashi – sans grand succès. Jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive, au fond d'une rue, une grande maison en brique rouge de quatre étages. Son immense jardin était, bien que caché par le mur extérieur qui faisait le tour de la propriété, rempli de fleurs et d'arbres sans doute rares au Japon. Sur le portail massif, un grand "A" était visible, et le nom "Akashi" était lisible au-dessus de l'interphone placé juste à côté du portail.

Je l'avais enfin trouvé. Il m'avait fallu une heure pour le faire. Il était 22 h 15 – je pouvais peut-être encore sonner à l'interphone.

Une voix féminine me répondit.

-Résidence des Akashi, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour, je suis Nijimura Shuzo, répondis-je. Je suis un ancien ami de Seijuro. Je viens de rentrer au Japon et j'aurais aimé le revoir, serait-ce possible de...

-Désolée, jeune homme, le jeune maître ne vit plus ici depuis déjà 3 ans. Je peux vous communiquer sa nouvelle adresse si vous le désirez.

-Je veux bien, merci.

Décidément, quelqu'un refusait que je le revoie ! Je sortis un morceau de papier qui traînait dans ma poche et écrivis en vitesse l'adresse qu'elle me fournit. Après l'avoir remerciée, je partis à la recherche de l'immeuble qu'on m'avait indiqué. Il fallait pour cela que je prenne le bus.

Il était 22h36 précisément quand je descendis du bus. Une fine pluie commençait à tomber sur Kyoto, et s'accompagnait d'un vent frais qui me fit grelotter. En quelques minutes de marche, je trouvais le quartier et en quelques autres minutes, je voyais l'immeuble. Enfin ! Il était 22h42 – je ne savais pas si Akashi allait m'ouvrir sa porte à cette heure. Peu importe, il fallait bien essayer. Sinon, je prendrais un hôtel et reviendrais le voir demain. Mais honnêtement, je ne voulais pas attendre demain, pas avec toutes les péripéties que j'avais dû endurer pour le voir aujourd'hui.

Et encore, ce n'était pas fini. Akashi habitait au sixième étage et... l'ascenseur était en panne. Je traînai ma grosse valise et parvint en haut des centaines de marches qui me séparaient encore de lui. Son appartement était le 126, et il était heureusement facile à trouver.

Je voyais de la lumière passer sous la porte. Cela me rassura. Akashi allait sans doute m'ouvrir, puisqu'il ne devait pas dormir. Avec une impatience non dissimulée, je frappai à la porte. J'entendis quelques bruits à travers le bois et enfin la porte s'ouvrit. Pendant un instant, la lumière m'aveugla.

Il était là, un air surpris sur le visage, les cheveux rouges toujours en bataille sur sa tête, le visage plus ovale, les yeux plus grands et toujours aussi rouges. Il portait une chemise blanche, une cravate noire desserrée autour du cou et un jean moulant. Il n'était pas aussi grand que je l'aurais pensé : il ne devait faire qu'une quinzaine de centimètres de plus qu'au collège.

-Nijimura-san ?

Pour seule réponse, je lui souris chaleureusement. Il me regarda, surpris, encore un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits et de me faire signe d'entrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais auprès de ta famille en Amérique, me demanda-t-il pendant que je retirais mes chaussures.

-Mon père va mieux, alors je me suis permis de rentrer au pays. J'ai trouvé un travail très intéressant à Tokyo, c'était l'occasion de revenir.

-A Tokyo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, alors ? Tu t'es trompé à l'aéroport ?

Instinctivement, je me mis à rire. Cela me faisait plaisir de voir qu'Akashi tentait de faire de l'humour. Autrefois, il ne faisait jamais de blagues, et je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire une seule fois en deux ans.

-Pas du tout, j'avais envie de te revoir, cela fait tellement longtemps. Et puis j'ai croisé Midorima et Aomine qui m'ont dit que tu n'habitais plus à Tokyo. J'ai pas mal hésité avant de venir, et j'ai aussi failli renoncer. Je te raconte pas toutes les épreuves que j'ai dû surmonter pour trouver ton adresse et y venir !

Akashi dissimula un léger sourire. Je supposai, peut-être naïvement, que l'idée que je ne l'avais pas oublié lui faisait plaisir.

Il me fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine.

-J'imagine qu'avec toutes tes péripéties, tu n'as pas mangé ?

-Exact.

Akashi m'adressa un de ses jolis sourires avant d'allumer le feu des plaques de gaz et de faire cuire le reste de nouilles du paquet qu'il avait dû entamer plus tôt dans le soirée. Durant tout le temps de la cuisson, le silence s'installa entre nous deux.

Le minuteur bipa et Akashi versa les nouilles dans la passoire prévue à cette effet, puis il les remit dans la casserole avant d'y ajouter des légumes et de la sauce. Le plat prêt, il m'invita à me mettre à table.

J'observai ce plat avec délice, mes yeux brillant. Akashi se mit à sourire en me voyant dévorer mon assiette. Il ne posa aucune question, et la pièce resta plongée dans un silence agréable. Vers la fin du repas, Akashi me demanda juste si je restais dormir.

-Et ben... Je ne sais pas trop, j'avais réservé un hôtel à Tokyo, mais... je ne pense pas pouvoir y retourner.

-Très bien, reste. À cette heure-ci, tu n'en trouveras pas d'autre qui soit convenable.

C'était sûr – et puis, ça faisait un peu voleur de venir, manger et repartir à 11 h du soir.

En hôte respectueux, Akashi se chargea de débarrasser la table. Toujours sans un mot, il m'indiqua la chambre d'amis et la salle de bains pour que je puisse m'installer. Le seul problème était que j'étais censé reprendre le travail dans deux jours et qu'il fallait que je rentre à Tokyo et trouve un appart pour les deux ans à venir, durée de mon nouveau contrat.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose avant d'aller te coucher ?

Je me retournai, surpris. Je n'avais pas vu qu'Akashi était encore dans la chambre – je le croyais en train de faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

-Euh... Pourquoi pas ! répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

Akashi repartit sans un mot. Je défis ma valise avant de retourner dans la pièce principale. J'en profitai pour enfin faire attention à l'architecture de cet appartement bien trop grand pour un jeune étudiant célibataire. L'habitation se composait de deux étages. Au premier, une seule pièce regroupant salon, cuisine et salle à manger. La partie cuisine se trouvait à la droite de l'entrée : c'était une cuisine américaine ouverte avec un petit bar où pouvaient manger deux personnes au maximum. La partie salon était moderne, parfaitement rangée. Trois canapés en cuir blanc encerclaient une petite table basse en verre, et une large télévision était ancrée dans le mur. Le plus impressionnant restait cependant la gigantesque baie vitrée qui laissait voir les lucioles de Kyoto dans le noir de la nuit. Le second étage, quant à lui, était composé de plusieurs pièces. Les escaliers pour y accéder étaient sur le côté de la cuisine, et menaient à une mezzanine qui dégageait le haut de la cuisine et s'arrêtait au-dessus du salon. Là, une première porte menait à la salle de bains carrelée de noir et de blanc. Elle possédait une douche et une baignoire, chacune très grande. Une deuxième pièce était la chambre d'amis et une dernière porte, au-dessus du salon, menait à la chambre d'Akashi. La mezzanine était occupée par un bureau encombré de livres et de classeurs prêts à craquer. Il y avait aussi de grandes bibliothèques sur les bords, remplies de livres parlant d'économie, de finances, des fonds des entreprises, du fonctionnement d'une entreprise,... Bref, que des livres compliqués qui ne m'intéressaient en rien.

-C'est prêt, Nijimura-san !

Cette voix me sortit de ma contemplation. Akashi m'indiqua le salon et je m'y rendis. Je m'assis sur le premier canapé, en face de la baie vitrée, et Akashi s'installa sur celui en face de la télévision. Quel était tout de même l'intérêt d'avoir trois canapés quand on vivait seul ?

-Alors, commença Akashi, tu m'as dit que tu avais trouvé un nouveau travail, il consiste en quoi ?

Je bus une petite gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

-C'est un travail d'informaticien dans une société française qui vient de s'installer à Tokyo. Elle est déjà présente à Sapporo et à Kyoto ainsi qu'en Chine, aux États-Unis, au Maroc et évidemment en France. Je crois qu'elle s'est aussi développée en Corée et au Danemark.

Le rouge hocha la tête en buvant un peu de son thé.

-Et toi, tes études ? demandai-je.

-Mon père m'a forcé à faire des études de gestion, d'économie, de finances et de plein d'autres choses qui sont en rapport direct et indirect avec l'entreprise familiale que je dois normalement reprendre dans quelques années.

A vrai dire, j'étais impressionné. Akashi se lançait dans des tonnes d'études pour plaire à son père. C'est un peu insensé – il devait passer énormément de temps à l'université.

-Et tu trouves encore du temps pour tes loisirs ?

-Pas vraiment. Je crois que cela fait trois mois que je n'ai pas touché une pièce de shogi, quatre mois que je n'ai pas vu un ballon de basket et six mois que je n'ai pas monté Yukimaru.

-Yukimaru ?

-Ma jument. Je fais de l'équitation depuis de nombreuses années.

Je hochai la tête, approbateur.

-Et tu as arrêté le basket, j'imagine.

Une ombre passa sur son visage. Il mit du temps à répondre.

-J'ai arrêté en fin de première année de lycée.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi si tôt ?

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Akashi était extrêmement doué dans ce domaine et il gagnait toujours, alors pourquoi aurait-il arrêté un sport qu'il aimait tellement ?

-J'ai perdu la Winter Cup cette année-là. On peut croire que ce n'est rien, mais aux yeux de mon père, ce fut la fin de ma série de victoires. Or, après le décès de ma mère, il ne me laissait jouer au basket-ball que si je continuais à gagner.

-Je vois... Tu ne joues même plus avec les autres de Teiko ?

Il fit "non" de la tête.

-Mes études prennent tout mon temps, je n'ai plus le temps pour rien, même le week-end. J'ai été obligé de prendre une femme de ménage, récemment, car je n'ai plus le temps de m'occuper de l'appartement.

-En même temps, tu n'as qu'à avoir un appart' plus petit !

Il rit doucement. Je devais avouer que son léger rire m'avait manqué.

Nous finîmes notre thé dans le silence et partîmes nous coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me levai après Akashi. Quand je descendis, encore en pyjama et un peu endormi, il prenait son petit déjeuner au bar en regardant les informations à la télévision. J'aperçus à ses côtés une tasse de café et des tartines prêtes a priori pour moi.

La confiture bien rouge sur les tartines donnait vraiment envie. Je descendis à toute allure dire bonjour à mon hôte et commençai à manger.

Après avoir englouti la première tartine, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Akashi. Il ne semblait pas aller très bien. Il avait le coude qui reposait sur le bar, son front appuyé sur sa main. Son teint semblait plus pâle que la veille. Je remarquai ensuite le médicament en train de se dissoudre dans son verre. Il délaissa sa tasse de café et attrapa le paquet de céréales et le bol posés sur la table derrière lui. Je le vis s'en servir une grande dose et commencer à les manger à grandes cuillerées.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

Pourquoi je me mis à rire en le voyant ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, lui, il ne rigola pas.

-Désolé, Nijimura-san, mais j'ai très mal à la tête et ton rire empire les choses, peux-tu arrêter ?

Je le dévisageai pendant qu'il avalait une autre cuillerée de céréales. Je me tus ensuite en le voyant soupirer.

-Ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir mal comme ça ? finis-je par demander.

-Presque tous les matins, me répondit-il sèchement.

Un silence bien moins confortable qu'hier s'installa entre nous. Il finit son bol et se leva pour débarrasser tandis que je mangeais une troisième tartine, que je trempais dans mon café.

-Tu vas prendre le train de quelle heure ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Dépêche-toi, le lundi le train entre Kyoto et Tokyo est toujours plein.

Alors que j'allais répondre, des coups retentirent contre la porte. Akashi alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour, Chôko, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, Akashi-san. J'apporte le courrier.

Elle le tendit à Akashi, qui le prit en souriant – puis l'inconnue m'aperçut et interrogea du regard le rouge.

-Je vous présente Nijimura Shuzo, un ami qui vient de rentrer des États-Unis et qui est passé me voir.

Il s'adressa ensuite à moi :

-Je te présente Chôko, ma femme de ménage.

Les présentations faites, la femme d'une quarantaine d'années commença son travail. Akashi s'installa au bar et ouvrit les enveloppes. Il grimaça devant la première. Mon côté curieux se réveilla alors.

-C'est quoi ? demandai-je innocemment en me penchant sur le côté pour mieux voir.

-Le loyer, j'ai une semaine pour payer, grogna-t-il.

Je faillis m'étouffer en voyant la somme astronomique.

-C'est énorme ! Comment tu fais avec une simple bourse d'étudiant ?

-Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, je me débrouillais très bien, et puis... Depuis que je dois payer les services de Chôko et mes deux ou trois problèmes avec le réfrigérateur, j'ai quelques soucis pour finir le mois.

Akashi Seijuro, un gosse de riche, avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts ? Désolé, mais je n'y croyais pas trop.

-Pourquoi tu ne prends pas un colocataire ? Ça permettrait de diviser par deux le loyer que tu dois payer, proposai-je.

-J'ai déjà essayé, marmonna-t-il. Personne n'a voulu.

Je me mis à réfléchir. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie de retourner à Tokyo, car il était vrai que Kyoto était plus agréable. J'avais aussi très envie de voir Akashi, et je me verrais bien vivre ici. Et enfin, j'étais sûr que la société pour laquelle je m'apprêtais à bosser pourrait me transférer sur un poste à Kyoto – ils l'avaient bien fait quand j'étais aux USA. L'idée fusa dans mon esprit, aussi claire que de l'eau de roche : tout mon plan était en train de se mettre en marche. Ma réflexion fut interrompue quand je vis Akashi se mettre à courir à l'étage, une main sur la bouche. J'entendis une porte claquer et me doutai d'où il se trouvait.

Lentement, je montai moi aussi et frappai à la porte de la salle de bains.

-Akashi ? Tout va bien ? demandai-je, inquiet.

Silence.

-Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, juste... Quelques nausées, mais ça va !

Sa voix semblait assurée. Soulagé, je m'assis sur l'un des poufs de la mezzanine. Akashi ressortit, le teint pâle. Il se mit sur le pouf bleu en face de moi et soupira.

-C'est comme le mal de tête, m'expliqua-t-il. Ça m'arrive souvent d'avoir des nausées le matin, mais ça disparaît vite dans les heures qui suivent.

Il me sourit pour me rassurer. Déjà, il reprenait des couleurs.

Je lui parlai alors de mon idée.

* * *

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous du début ? L'histoire en elle-même et l'intrigue vont mettre du temps à se développer, ne vous attendez pas à de l'action tout de suite (Si je ne me trompe pas, l'intrigue sera complètement dévoilé dans le chap 3).**

 **Donnez-moi vos impressions sur ce prologue !**

 **Normalement, le premier chapitre viendra après la fin d' Il y a toujours un après et je pense publier toutes les semaines et demie (soit un dimanche soit un mercredi) environ.**

 **Merci encore et toujours à Moira-chan pour la correction de mes innombrables fautes:)**

 **Donc, à dans quelques semaines ^^ et merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonznour !**

 **Le voilà enfin ce chapitre 01 ! (oui, avant c'était le prologue je sais plus si je l'avais dit).**

 **Bref, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que l'histoire avance lentement et surement et que j'ai moi-même complété le brouillon de cette fic d'un ou deux autres chapitres.**

 **Merci à Moira-chan pour la correction de ce chapitre ^^**

 **Les personnages de sont pas à moi. (quel dommage...)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, nous étions colocataires. Mon travail se trouvait désormais à Kyoto, à une heure de bus de l'appartement. Je pouvais, tous les matins, rire en voyant Akashi manger ses éternelles céréales. Mais elles étaient vite recrachées dans les toilettes. Les nausées et les maux de tête d'Akashi le matin ne faiblissaient pas. Malgré tout, il allait avec le sourire à l'université.

Nous avions les mêmes horaires le matin, ce qui était relativement pratique. Akashi prenait le bus avec moi pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis rejoignait l'université à pied. Moi, je continuais mon trajet pendant encore quarante minutes, je descendais vers la zone industrielle, et je marchais à peine cinq minutes avant d'arriver.

Akashi rentrait souvent après moi le soir, car il finissait tard ses cours et ne revenait que vers huit heures moins le quart. Je préparais donc le repas et l'attendais pour manger. Il était toujours épuisé en fin de journée, alors il ne mangeait presque rien et allait directement sur son ordinateur pour bosser ses cours une petite heure avant d'aller dormir. Mes horaires étant plus cool, je me couchais plus tard et regardais souvent des trucs nuls à la télévision jusqu'à pas d'heure.

À côté de ça, j'avais repris un peu contact avec les autres de la génération des miracles. Je prenais souvent de leurs nouvelles, et nous essayions de nous voir le week-end. Murasakibara habitait loin et ne venait presque jamais. Et comme Akashi avait trop de travail, il ne venait pas non plus. Je me retrouvais donc souvent au Maji Burger avec Kuroko, Midorima, Kise et Aomine. Momoi vint une fois, avec son mari. Ce jour-là, je pus constater qu'il était conforme à la description faite par Aomine un mec mou aux grands yeux de Style shojo qui passa sa journée à s'excuser. Cela dit, c'était aussi un mec sympa avec qui je me plus à discuter. Nos rendez-vous se finissaient toujours sur le terrain de street basket des environs, où nous jouions pendant des heures. Il m'était même arrivé de rater mon train parce que je m'amusais trop avec eux. J'étais heureux quand je les revoyais et qu'on jouait ensemble comme au collège. Quand je pensais à Akashi qui était enfermé dans l'appart' en train de faire son foutu exposé sur "l'évolution de la bourse dans le monde et sa répercussion sur les entreprises internationales"... Cet exposé était censé faire une cinquantaine de pages et devait être rendu dans un mois.

Quand je rentrais le soir, je lui donnais des nouvelles de ses camarades. Je lui en parlais en essayant de lui donner envie de venir la prochaine fois. Mais il me répondait toujours la même chose : "j'ai du travail". Devant cette tête de mule, j'avais abandonné.

Pourtant, je voyais bien qu'Akashi était déçu et même un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir venir. Je le constatais à sa façon de me dire au revoir quand je partais prendre le train pour Tokyo et à la façon dont il m'écoutait quand je lui racontais ma journée.

Un soir, assis -ou plutôt vautré- sur le canapé, je le regardais pianoter sur son ordinateur portable. Il était plongé dans son exposé. De temps à autre, il se levait et allait chercher un bouquin dans la bibliothèque. Puis il retournait s'asseoir et continuait inlassablement d'écrire. En une heure, il pouvait écrire deux pages complètes de son exposé. On pouvait croire que ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais quand on voyait tout ce qu'il mettait sur une seule page...

Il s'étira, souffla un peu et referma son ordinateur. A priori, il en avait fait assez pour le moment. Il me dit bonne nuit et partit dans sa chambre en emportant deux ou trois livres. Je ne tardai pas à faire de même.

Dans la nuit, je me levai pour aller boire. Il devait être deux heures du mat'. Un fin trait de lumière passait sous la porte de mon colocataire. Curieux, j'allai voir. Doucement, je frappai à la porte et l'ouvris. Akashi était allongé sur son lit – il lisait un de ses bouquins de scientifiques et semblait concentré.

-Akashi ?

Il se tourna vers moi, surpris. A priori, il ne m'avait pas vu arriver.

-Nijimura-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il est super tard, tu devrais dormir...

Comme pour appuyer ce que je venais de dire, je me mis à bailler involontairement. Akashi soupira et finit sa page avant de fermer son livre et de se glisser sous la couette. Il éteignit sa lumière après que je fus sorti de sa chambre. Ma soif étant passée, je retournai dormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avant Akashi, pour une fois. Étant de bonne humeur, je me mis à fouiller dans le frigo pour trouver de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner américain. Je réussis à trouver des œufs et du bacon. Je fis toaster du pain pendant que le bacon grillait dans une poêle et que j'étalais les œufs dans une autre. Je cachai volontairement les céréales de mon colocataire pour qu'il mange ce que j'avais préparé.

Et quand on parle du loup… Je l'entendis descendre tandis que je préparais les assiettes.

-Bonjour Akashi ! Bien dormi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Sa démarche me fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas bien. Je le vis se diriger vers les canapés et s'asseoir dedans. Il se massait les tempes. J'apportai les assiettes là-bas. Mon sourire se fana ainsi que ma bonne humeur en voyant l'expression de souffrance du rouge.

-Eh... Akashi ? Ça va ?

Il fit "non" de la tête. Je vis qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il avait mal. La douleur terrassait sans doute son crâne – il devait sentir le sang pulser dans sa tête. Je ne pouvais malheureusement rien faire. Je commençai à manger, conscient de mon inutilité. Le rouge se leva, sûrement pour aller chercher un médicament. Tout à coup, j'entendis ses pas s'arrêter.

-Niji-...

Puis plus rien – il s'évanouit. J'eus à peine le temps de réagir et parvins tout juste à agripper son haut de pyjama pour éviter qu'il ne s'éclate la tête sur le sol. Il avait déjà assez mal comme ça.

-Oï, Akashi !

Je le secouai, mais rien ne fonctionna. Je commençai à paniquer. Heureusement, Akashi se reprit très vite et ses yeux se ré-ouvrirent lentement.

-Akashi, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

J'étais heureux et soulagé de revoir ses yeux. Je me rendis alors compte que je tenais beaucoup à cette tête rousse et à ses yeux sanglants, mais aussi que j'aimais me moquer de lui, le voir concentré sur son travail, le voir pester devant la facture du loyer. Je me rendis compte que tout Akashi m'aurait manqué s'il ne s'était pas réveillé.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une chose qui serait arrivée, vu qu'il n'avait fait que s'évanouir. Mais quand même.

Je le portai jusque sur le canapé où je l'allongeai. Il n'était pas encore bien remis de son malaise et sa tête devait encore beaucoup tourner. Je fonçai dans la cuisine chercher son médicament et un carré de sucre pour le requinquer. Quand je revins près de lui, il se tenait la tête avec cette même expression de douleur sur le visage. Je trouvai ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincées et de petites larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Il goba le carré de sucre pendant que son médicament fondait dans l'eau. Puis il se redressa un peu pour le boire avec son habituelle grimace de dégoût. Il détestait les effervescents.

-Tu vas rester ici aujourd'hui ?

Cela relevait plus de l'ordre que de la question.

-Non, il faut que j'aille en cours.

-Mais t'es taré ! Tu viens de faire un malaise et tu vas aller te taper plus de treize heures dans une université où tout le monde est compressé comme des crêpes ?! Tu risques de t'évanouir de nouveau !

Là, j'étais énervé. Il était complètement inconscient des risques pour lui, certaines fois. À vouloir toujours se croire fort, plus fort et plus résistant que les autres, il allait un jour avoir un gros problème qui allait lui faire retomber les pieds sur Terre.

-L'université est très importante pour moi, je dois y aller.

-Je m'en fous ! T'es pas bien du tout ! S'il le faut, je prendrai ma journée, mais il est hors de question que tu quittes cet appart' !

Le rouge sembla renoncer. Toutefois, je ne partis pas au travail l'esprit tranquille – quelque chose n'allait pas. Le fait qu'Akashi soit de plus en plus malade le matin n'augurait rien de bon. Mais je savais qu'il me décapiterait si je lui prenais rendez-vous avec un médecin.

Je passai une très, très mauvaise journée. Je m'inquiétai, et ne pus donc pas fournir un travail convenable. Le pire, je pense, fut le fait que l'appartement soit vide quand je rentrai le soir. Akashi avait disparu.

-L'enfoiré…, murmurai-je.

Je fis le tour des chambres, mais Akashi n'était définitivement pas là et son portable ne répondait pas. Je pris mon mal en patience et me mis à cuisiner pour passer mes nerfs sur les pauvres carottes qui n'avaient rien demandé. Je guettai un quelconque appel provenant du roux. Mais rien.

Je n'eus bientôt plus rien à faire dans la maison pour m'occuper. Le repas était prêt, la table mise. J'avais même fait la poussière dans ma chambre et sur le bureau, ainsi que passé l'aspirateur. Maintenant, j'attendais en regardant la télévision, mon portable entre les mains.

Soudain, je le sentis vibrer. Aussitôt, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Les mains tremblantes, je déverrouillai mon écran et regardai le nouveau message.

" _Coucou ! Tu vas bien, Nijimuracchi ?! Tu viens ce week-end, on va faire un mini tournoi de street basket. Ce sera trop sympa ! Tu as l'ordre de ramener Akashicchi :p"_

Comment réagir ? Devais-je étriper ce cher blondinet ? Devais-je faire une crise ? Devais-je éclater mon téléphone sur le sol ? La première solution m'était la plus sympathique.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à mon meurtre. J'entendis les clés tourner dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir. Aussitôt, je courus vers l'intrus, soulagé de voir sa chevelure rouge. J'avais envie de lui en mettre une pour m'avoir fait si peur. Mais au moins, il semblait aller mieux par rapport à ce matin. Beaucoup mieux même.

-Akashi ! 'tain, t'étais où ? m'écriai-je.

Il leva les mains en signe de paix et posa son sac et son manteau. Ensuite, il mit ses clés dans le petit panier prévu à cet effet. Je croisai les bras dans l'attente d'une explication convenable, même si je savais où il était pendant tout ce temps.

-Alors ? fis-je, de mauvaise humeur.

-Laisse-moi respirer, veux-tu !

Ah, il semblait de très, très mauvaise humeur, sans doute autant que moi. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et bus au moins trois verres d'eau avant d'enfin daigner me parler. Pendant ce temps, je fulminais près du bar.

-J'étais à l'université.

 _Ne pas le frapper, ne pas le frapper..._

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas y aller !

-T'es pas ma mère, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais obéi, me dit-il avec un air très menaçant.

-Mais parce que t'as fait un malaise ce matin et que tu étais vraiment mal !

-Oui, mais je vais mieux.

Il me sourit pour prouver ses dires. Son sourire était si doux que je ne pus pas le frapper. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait, mais son visage était doux, tellement doux en cet instant que toute ma colère s'était évanouie. Je le trouvais même beau.

-On mange ? proposa-t-il en regardant le contenu de la casserole.

Ma colère envolée, je pus écouter le récit de sa journée. Il avait eu mal durant les deux premières heures de cours, puis la douleur s'était estompée. Il avait avancé dans son exposé. Mais son prof de gestion lui avait donné un sujet à faire pour la fin de semaine. Je ne compris rien à la problématique, mais Akashi semblait très confiant et savait déjà comment répondre – il avait même fait le plan.

C'était étrange et agréable de l'écouter parler de son travail, de le voir s'épanouir dans ses études bien qu'elles soient compliquées. Je ne comprenais rien à ses problématiques, à ce qu'il racontait, mais le seul son de sa voix me suffisait.

Il entrecoupait son récit en mangeant de temps en temps une bouchée. Je regardais son visage sans faire attention à ce qu'il me racontait. J'aimais observer ses mouvements, ses cheveux, ses yeux qui regardaient fixement tous les recoins de l'appartement pendant qu'il ne parlait pas, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Je crois bien que je souriais en cet instant.

Il était vraiment, vraiment beau.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Bien sûr.

Il me jeta un regard sceptique mais reprit tout de même son histoire.

Nous débarrassâmes ensuite la table et chacun de nous partit se coucher. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie de traîner devant la télévision.

J'ignore pourquoi je pensai à Akashi toute la nuit. Mais il était là, dans mes rêves, avec son visage, son sourire, et sa voix qui répétait mon prénom.

Je me levai dans la nuit pour aller le regarder dormir. Je préférais le vrai à l'image que j'avais en rêve.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review ?**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 02 !**

 **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi...**

 **je remercie encore Moira-chan pour la correction ^^**

 **Sinon... J'ai rien à dire à par que l'histoire avance à son rythme et que je pense que la fin va vous intriguer... (mais vous aurez vite la réponse)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dimanche, je réussis à sortir Akashi tôt du lit. Il grogna quand je lui retirai d'un coup la couette qui lui tenait chaud.

-Laisse-moi dormir, Niji !

-Non ! On va à Tokyo aujourd'hui, j'ai promis à Kise de te faire rappliquer. Maintenant tu te lèves et tu vas te préparer !

Il protesta encore. En soupirant, j'allai ouvrir ses rideaux en grand, laissant le soleil éclairer sa chambre.

-Niji !

Il avait la flemme de dire mon nom en entier. Non mais quelle marmotte, celui-là !

-Niji ! J'ai bossé toute la semaine sur mon sujet d'exposé alors laisse-moi me reposer et continuer mes travaux...

-Tes problèmes d'étudiant ne me concernent pas. En plus, voir tes anciens amis te fera du bien.

-Tu m'énerves !

Il se leva finalement, mais de très mauvaise humeur, ce qui n'était pas arrangé par son mal de tête – même si la douleur n'avait apparemment rien de comparable à celle de lundi. J'avais l'impression d'être une maman dans ce genre de cas. Je le forçais à se lever le matin, je lui préparais son médicament une fois qu'il était debout, je le poussais à dormir tôt le soir... Akashi pouvait être aussi têtu qu'un gosse quand il s'y mettait !

Nous prîmes le train de 9h15. Akashi s'endormit très vite, sa musique sur les oreilles. Moi, je lus un livre passionnant. C'était l'histoire d'une jeune fille atteinte d'un cancer qui se battait pour vivre dans un pays où la médecine de qualité était rare. Elle préférait vivre une vie courte mais intense plutôt qu'une longue vie ennuyante. Alors, elle avait choisi de ne pas être guérie. J'en étais aux dernières pages : elle venait de mourir à l'hôpital, dans une chambre double où une femme venait de mettre au monde une petite fille.

C'était une belle fin. Si j'avais été plus sentimental, je pense que j'aurais pleuré. Mais je n'étais que triste pour elle et heureux pour cette femme qui venait d'offrir la vie. Avait-elle eu de la peine de voir cette enfant mourir dans sa chambre ? Je ne savais pas, ce n'était pas dit. Mais j'imaginais. Je l'imaginais. Quelle atroce solitude et quel atroce malaise de voir ce corps sans vie devant elle alors qu'elle tenait la vie dans ses bras.

Une mort pour une vie.

C'était cruel.

Mes pensées sombres disparurent quand une masse de cheveux rouges se posa sur mon épaule. Akashi dormait toujours, mais sa tête était désormais appuyée contre moi. Je ne pus que penser qu'il était mignon quand il était en train de dormir.

Lorsqu'on annonça notre arrêt, je réveillai Akashi à contrecœur. Il me regarda avec de petits yeux encore tout endormis. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour reconnecter ses neurones, mais une fois cela fait, il était parti pour la journée. Il remit son masque d'insensibilité et nous sortîmes du train.

Connaissant le chemin par cœur pour aller au Maji Burger, je guidai la marche, Akashi sur mes talons. L'enseigne orange apparut bientôt devant nous. Un petit groupe de personnes aux cheveux colorés nous y attendait. Dur de ne pas les voir -exception faite de Kuroko-.

-Vous êtes en retard, nous dit Midorima pour nous saluer. -On sait, c'est à cause du train, expliquai-je.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse. Vous auriez très bien pu marcher plus vite ou prendre un taxi pour être à l'heure, continua le vert.

 _Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, Midorima._

-J'ai faim, se plaignit Aomine. On y va ?

Notre petit groupe coloré attirait l'attention de tous. Parmi nous, il y avait un grand roux de la taille d'Aomine que je ne connaissais pas et Sakurai. Momoi nous avait pour une fois accompagnés. Elle semblait heureuse et rayonnante, pour une femme enceinte de quatre mois.

J'appris que le grand roux s'appelait Kagami Taiga, que c'était un ami de lycée de Kuroko, qu'il se considérait comme le rival d'Aomine et qu'il avait vécu aux États-Unis. Nous rîmes, parlâmes, et le bleu et le grand roux firent un concours de "celui qui mange le plus de hamburgers en 60 secondes" : victoire incontestable de Kagami, 17 à 13.

Au cours du repas, Kuroko me frappa gentiment l'épaule. Je me tournai vers lui. Il m'indiqua alors discrètement Akashi. Celui-ci était au bout de la table, en face de Kuroko et à côté de Kise qui discutait avec Midorima. Il semblait ailleurs, dans son monde et inattentif à ce qui l'entourait il n'avait encore rien mangé et semblait s'ennuyer. Je demandai à Kuroko de lui donner un petit coup de pied sous la table pour le faire réagir. Sa réaction fut immédiate : il releva la tête et fusilla le bleuté du regard.

-Akashi-kun ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va ! répondit-il sèchement en retournant à la contemplation vide de son plateau.

Je glissai à l'oreille de Kuroko qu'en ce moment, le rouge était très occupé et qu'il travaillait dur sur un grand exposé qu'il devait rendre dans peu de temps.

L'après-midi se termina sur un terrain de street-basket. Akashi n'avait pas l'air de plus s'amuser qu'auparavant, toutefois. Cela me gênait beaucoup – c'était moi qui l'avait forcé à venir et il ne s'amusait pas. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester devant son ordinateur à travailler.

Les équipes se formèrent pour s'affronter. Je me retrouvai avec Murasakibara, Aomine, Akashi et Kuroko. L'autre équipe comportait un gars que je ne connaissais pas et que je n'avais pas vu arriver (trop préoccupé par Akashi). A priori, il s'appelait Himuro Tatsuya et c'était le "frère" de Kagami et un ami de Murasakibara. Il y avait aussi Kise, Midorima, Kagami et Sakurai. Momoi nous servait d'arbitre.

La partie débuta bien : notre équipe menait facilement grâce aux performances d'Aomine et de Kuroko. Murasakibara et sa défense de fer ne laissaient passer personne. Mais Akashi n'avait pas l'air plongé dans le match – quelque chose n'allait décidément pas chez lui. Quand il se retrouvait en un contre un, il semblait perdu et il n'arrivait plus à bien anticiper les mouvements de ses adversaires comme au collège.

Je savais que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué, mais il serait vraiment incroyable qu'il ait tout oublié, de l'art des passes à celui de son célèbre ankle break.

Au milieu du match, nous menions toujours de quelques points et Akashi se trouvait face à Midorima. Il réussit enfin à lui faire son fameux ankle break, mais alors qu'il allait tirer, il s'effondra. Ses jambes s'étaient dérobées. Les réflexes des autres l'empêchèrent de s'écraser sur le sol. Kagami étant le plus proche du roux, il le rattrapa. La balle tomba sur le sol dans un "boum" tonitruant.

-Akashicchi !

-Akashi-kun !

-Akashi !

Tout le monde se précipita vers lui. Il semblait un peu... choqué. Midorima l'aida à se relever, puis il le guida vers les bancs où il s'assit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Akashi-kun ? demanda le turquoise.

-Je ne sais pas, d'un coup... Mes jambes... C'était comme si elles ne pouvaient plus me porter, nous expliqua-t-il.

Le vert diagnostiqua que ce n'était rien de grave et que d'ici quelques minutes Akashi pourrait à nouveau marcher.

Cependant, après cet incident, le rouge ne voulut plus jouer. Pas par mauvaise foi – c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas, parce qu'il était têtu et de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Nous repartîmes alors vers Kyoto après de brefs au revoir. Les autres, eux, allaient continuer le match en quatre contre quatre avec des équipes modifiées.

Dans le train, Akashi semblait ailleurs, encore plus que durant le repas. Je n'osais pas vraiment lui parler. Mais je le connaissais assez maintenant pour voir que quelque chose le tracassait et que ce n'était pas positif.

-Akashi ?

J'obtins son attention.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis ce midi ? Tu sembles ailleurs.

Il baissa un peu les yeux.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que j'ai remarqué que j'avais du mal à imaginer les choses en ce moment.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien... Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Momoi enceinte de neuf mois, par exemple. L'image ne se crée pas dans mon cerveau comme elle est censée le faire. Je n'arrive pas non plus à imaginer l'appartement sans canapé, à imaginer un arbre sans tronc, à imaginer un nuage en forme de nounours. Et puis, je ne rêve plus la nuit, je m'endors puis je me réveille sans passer par la case "rêve". Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

-Un peu... Mais si je te demande d'imaginer l'appartement, tu le vois ?

-Oui.

-Mais si je te dis de retirer les escaliers, tu n'y arrives pas ?

-Exactement.

J'avais un peu de mal à concevoir cela. Était-il possible de ne plus pouvoir imaginer ? De ne plus rêver ? Une vie sans rêve... Le rêve avait pour rôle de soulager la conscience, alors une personne incapable de rêver était-elle condamnée à souffrir ? À moins de n'avoir aucun problème, ce qui paraissait improbable dans notre monde actuel.

Cette découverte me laissa pensif, moi aussi. Akashi serait incapable de rêver et d'imaginer... C'était vraiment improbable.

Lors du repas ce soir-là, le silence était au rendez-vous. Nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot et allâmes nous coucher dans le même silence.

Dans la nuit, je me levai et allai dans la chambre du rouge. Il dormait à poings fermés. Rêvait-il ? À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Se sentait-il seul ? Avait-il peur ? Ou bien ne voyait-il rien, son esprit était-il vide ?

Je m'avançai dans la chambre en évitant tel un ninja les livres traînant sur le sol. Je m'assis sur le lit et caressai les cheveux rouges de mon colocataire. Si seulement je pouvais entrer dans son esprit... J'aurais tant aimé le comprendre, pouvoir savoir ce qu'il pensait pour l'aider ensuite. Mais Akashi Seijuro était un être trop complexe pour moi.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

 **Un petit reviews ?**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonznour !**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 03 ! Les révélations !**

 **Merci beaucoup de vos reviews ^^**

 **Correction faite par Moira-chan ^^**

 **Sinon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à par que ce chapitre est particulièrement long par rapport au autres.**

 **Voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans la semaine, Akashi perdit de nouveau connaissance un matin. C'était juste après qu'il se fut levé : j'étais sur le point de descendre les escaliers quand il m'appela doucement. Il avait senti qu'il allait s'évanouir et me prévenait. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car je ne sais pas ce qui lui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas pu le rattraper.

Je le portai dans sa chambre et l'allongeai sur le lit. L'état d'Akashi m'inquiétait de plus en plus au fil des jours. Sans même demander son avis au concerné, j'appelai donc un médecin et pris rendez-vous pour dans l'après-midi. Akashi allait me détester mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était pas normal d'avoir mal à la tête tous les matins, d'avoir des nausées quotidiennement, de tomber dans les pommes deux fois en presque une semaine, de ne plus pouvoir imaginer, de ne plus rêver. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas chez Akashi.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard. J'étais en train de lire sur le bord de son lit quand je vis ses doigts se contracter. Il ouvrit les yeux peu de temps après. Son regard fixa le plafond blanc pendant un long moment, puis il tourna la tête vers moi. Je lui souris. Il me rendit mon sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Tu t'es évanoui, répondis-je.

Il soupira et entreprit de se lever. Je lui dis d'attendre un peu, mais il ne m'écouta pas et se leva quand même. Il chancela un peu avant de trouver l'équilibre.

-Midorima a appelé tout à l'heure pour demander si tu allais mieux depuis la dernière fois.

-Tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Que tu étais tombé dans les pommes ce il m'a conseillé de t'emmener voir un médecin.

Akashi me fusilla du regard.

-Jamais je ne mettrai les pieds chez un médecin.

-T'en as de mauvais souvenirs, c'est ça ? Dis-je pour plaisanter.

-Non, c'est juste que je peux me soigner moi-même.

À voir sa moue, si, il avait bel et bien de mauvais souvenirs des médecins. Peu importe, je l'y emmènerais par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait.

Il descendit lentement les marches, prenant soin de ne pas faire de faux pas. Je restai sur le bord de la mezzanine à le regarder faire. Akashi n'avait décidément pas changé depuis le collège. Même si Kuroko m'avait raconté qu'il était passé par une période sombre, ce temps avait l'air bien révolu.

-Akashi ! Cet après-midi, on va en ville tous les deux.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un et j'aimerais que tu viennes.

-J'ai du travail, je ne peux pas.

-Ce n'était pas une question, tu DOIS venir.

Akashi dut sentir le piège, car il fronça les sourcils.

* * *

L'après-midi, nous marchions dans les rues de Kyoto, chacun emmitouflé dans sa veste avec une écharpe autour du cou. J'éternuais de temps en temps. Mon nez devait être un peu rouge. Aucun de nous deux ne parlait, nous étions chacun dans notre monde. Jusqu'à ce que le rouge prenne la parole.

-Mon père veut que j'aille le voir ce week-end. Je serai absent samedi et reviendrai sans doute tard le soir.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

Akashi n'aimait pas son père, c'était un fait établi. C'était pour cela qu'il ne retournait chez lui qu'une ou deux fois par an, juste pour supporter ses remarques acerbes pendant une journée.

-Il veut que je récupère le chat.

-Le chat ?

-Oui, un chat que j'ai depuis mes 9 ans. Je l'ai reçu quelques semaines avant le décès de ma mère. Mon père ne veut plus l'avoir dans les pattes, je dois le récupérer samedi.

-Il est propre ?

-Bien sûr, quelle question ! Il est très bien élevé.

Akashi semblait vexé que je doute de l'éducation de son chat.

-Et il s'appelle comment ?

-Anubis.

Voyant mon air amusé, il se dépêcha de préciser qu'il n'avait pas choisi le nom. Son regard se figea soudain quand il me vit m'arrêter devant le cabinet d'un médecin.

-Nijimura, tu es fourbe.

-Je sais, mais je te signale que c'est moi qui ai tes clés et que, par conséquent, tu ne peux pas rentrer sans moi.

Il me lança un regard mauvais avant de soupirer et de me suivre à l'intérieur. Nous nous installâmes dans la salle d'attente – notre rendez-vous était dans une dizaine de minutes. Je sortis mon portable et commençai à jouer aux jeux les plus débiles du monde. Akashi, lui, fixait le siège en face de nous sans rien dire. Je voyais ses jambes s'agiter nerveusement. Son stress était visible – il ne le cachait pas, ou du moins, très mal.

-Détends-toi, ça va bien se passer.

J'avais l'impression de parler à un gosse de quatre ans qui allait chez le dentiste ou faire une prise de sang. Je frémis d'ailleurs en pensant à la diabolique aiguille qui nous troue la peau. Traumatisme de mon enfance.

Une femme en blouse blanche sortit de derrière une porte. Elle nous fit signe de la suivre. Je lui demandai si je pouvais venir aussi ou si je devais rester attendre, et elle m'autorisa à entrer. Akashi semblait de plus en plus nerveux.

Le médecin se leva de sa chaise à notre arrivée. Il nous salua avant de nous inviter à nous asseoir. Il semblait très sympathique, son visage un peu rond inspirait confiance. Je ne pus que penser qu'il avait des airs de bouddha.

-Bonjour messieurs, nous salua-t-il. Alors... Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Akashi ne semblait pas très enclin à la conversation. Je soupirai avant de prendre la parole à sa place.

-Mon ami est malade tous les matins. Il a très mal à la tête, il a des nausées et des vomissements, et il s'est même évanoui deux fois. Apparemment, ses maux de tête durent depuis environ quatre mois, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

Le médecin acquiesçait à chacun de mes mots. Dans sa tête, il était sûrement en train de construire un tableau avec toutes les maladies possibles et des croix dessus au fur et à mesure que j'exposais les symptômes de Seijuro.

-Je vois... Hum... Cela pourrait être rien comme cela pourrait être grave. Je pense qu'il faut que le jeune homme passe un scanner ou une IRM. Une chose est sûre, ça se passe là-dedans.

Il pointa son crâne dégarni avec le stylo qu'il avait dans la main. Il nous expliqua ensuite ce que cela pouvait être. Il parla de maladies aux noms compliqués que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne connaissais que le kyste, c'est-à-dire la surproduction de liquide dans le cerveau, souvent en conséquence d'une tumeur bénigne ou maligne. Au fur et à mesure que le docteur parlait, je vis Akashi se tendre sur son siège – il se crispait.

-Quand pourra-t-on passer l'IRM ?

-Eh bien... Normalement, le cabinet de radiologie est ouvert aujourd'hui... Ils ont souvent de la place alors je vous conseille de vite les contacter et de prendre rendez-vous avant qu'ils ferment. Mais ne tardez pas : si votre ami a une maladie grave, il faut la dépister très vite, sans quoi il ne pourra plus être soigné. Demandez à Mademoiselle Mori, ma secrétaire, de vous prendre un rendez-vous dans la journée.

Sur ce, nous le saluâmes et sortîmes. Mademoiselle Mori était au téléphone – elle nous fit signe d'attendre et posa sa paume sur le combiné avant de nous dire d'avancer.

-Êtes-vous libres ce soir vers 17h pour l'IRM ? nous demanda-t-elle une fois que nous fûmes arrivés à sa hauteur.

-Euh... Oui, bien sûr.

-Ils peuvent, dit-elle au téléphone. Très bien... Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha puis nota le rendez-vous sur un petit post-it qu'elle nous donna. Puis, je me chargeai de payer la consultation et nous partîmes. Nous avions trois heures à tuer.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? demandai-je à Akashi.

-Non, j'aimerais dormir, c'est tout.

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Non, j'ai juste besoin de fermer les yeux et de ne les rouvrir que dans quelques jours, peut-être quelques mois.

Je ne comprenais pas son air triste. Le médecin avait pourtant dit qu'il y avait une grande probabilité pour que ce ne soit pas grave, alors pourquoi Akashi réagissait-il comme s'il allait mourir ?

Je le regardai marcher devant moi, la tête un peu basse, les yeux éteints. Il semblait ailleurs, tellement loin de moi. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : qu'il soit plus près, que je puisse atteindre son esprit et enfin le lire, savoir ce qui le tracassait, savoir pourquoi il était si mal. Je voulais qu'il se confie à moi, je voulais être... Autre chose qu'un simple colocataire et ami de collège pour lui. Pourrais-je un jour atteindre son cœur et son esprit, pourrais-je un jour le comprendre et à ce moment, ne faire qu'un avec lui ?

Perdu dans mes propres songes, je ne le vis qu'au dernier moment s'asseoir sur le petit banc en fer devant le canal qui s'écoulait non loin de nous. Je m'assis à ses côtés sans dire un mot. Pendant un moment, nous regardâmes juste le ciel se reflétant dans l'eau et écoutâmes les oiseaux. Les feuilles volaient autour de nous, certaines venaient se poser sur nous, l'herbe ployait sous les assauts du vent. Nos cheveux cachaient nos yeux songeurs.

Dans le silence autour de nous, le moindre bruit aurait été tabou. Pourtant Akashi brisa cet instant – il semblait s'être décidé à parler.

-Sais-tu de quoi sont morts mon grand-père maternel et ma mère ? me demanda-t-il, toujours songeur.

-Non, je ne sais pas.

Où voulait-il en venir, au juste ?

-Ils sont morts d'un cancer. Aussitôt, je compris.

Tout s'éclairait. Akashi avait deux personnes proches de lui génétiquement qui étaient décédées du cancer. Il y avait donc fort à parier que Seijuro ait une prédisposition à cette maladie. Akashi savait avant même de mettre les pieds dans ce cabinet ce qu'on allait lui dire, il connaissait déjà le diagnostic. Je l'avais juste forcé à se le prendre en pleine poire en l'y emmenant. Je l'avais forcé à confirmer ses craintes, à concrétiser ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

-Je suis désolé..., murmurai-je dans le vent.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne faisais que t'inquiéter. C'est légitime. De toute façon, il fallait bien que j'aille faire une IRM un jour, juste pour savoir combien de temps il me reste à vivre.

-Comment ça ? Tu comptais pas te faire guérir un jour ?

Son visage s'assombrit.

-Non.

La réponse me transperça. Akashi voulait mourir.

-J'ai compris il y a longtemps que ma vie n'avait pour simple but que de servir les intérêts de mon père et de continuer la lignée des Akashi. Aussi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui ferais ce plaisir, je le hais depuis ma naissance. Toujours est-il que je cherche depuis longtemps un moyen de mourir, et je pensais que mourir comme ma mère serait un bonne chose... Mais je dois avouer que ta présence dans l'appartement m'empêche désormais de penser de la sorte. Je sais maintenant que si je disparais, je te laisserai derrière, et je ne veux pas ça.

J'étais fâché, mais aussi touché. Akashi agissait égoïstement : il voulait mourir dans le seul but de faire payer son père, sans se soucier des conséquences qu'aurait sa mort sur son entourage. Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais qu'être heureux car grâce à ma venue, il semblait avoir changé d'avis.

Nous restâmes sur ce banc sans échanger un mot de plus. Tout était dit. Qu'est-ce que l'on pouvait rajouter ?

Au bout d'un moment, Akashi regarda sa montre, puis se leva et me fit signe de faire de même. Il était temps.

Je dus attendre dans la salle d'attente cette fois-ci. Akashi devait être seul. J'obtins juste le droit de le suivre dans la salle où il se changea et où on lui administra le réactif pour l'IRM. Je vis Akashi se tendre à l'approche de l'aiguille. Ses pieds bougeaient nerveusement – pourtant je le tenais et caressais légèrement sa jambe pour le détendre. Mais il faut croire que comme moi, il avait une sainte horreur des piqûres. J'étais assis au bout du lit où il était allongé. Il détourna le regard quand la seringue perça sa peau. Puis, on me fit sortir, et Akashi m'adressa un dernier regard avant d'aller dans la salle de l'IRM.

Ensuite, j'attendis. Je ne pouvais faire que ça. Je jouai un moment sur mon portable aux jeux stupides que j'avais installés dessus pour passer le temps, mais aujourd'hui, le cœur n'y était pas.

Je vis les autres personnes se faire appeler pour aller voir le médecin chargé de leur IRM et de leur expliquer les résultats. Je vis enfin Akashi ressortir. Il se rendit vers la fontaine d'eau et en but deux verres.

-Alors ? Ils t'ont dit quelque chose ?

-Rien.

Je préférai ne rien demander d'autre et attendre que le médecin nous explique par lui-même. Cela ne tarda pas, car il n'y avait plus que nous dans la salle d'attente.

-Monsieur Akashi ? demanda l'une des secrétaires.

Seijuro se leva en premier, je le suivis. La secrétaire nous guida vers une petite salle. Un médecin nous y attendait. Il afficha sur de grands écrans l'IRM du rouge. Je voyais pour la première fois la cervelle d'Akashi. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire que c'était bizarre, mais bon...

-Bien, commença le médecin.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil après avoir échangé avec chacun de nous une poignée de main chaleureuse.

-Nous sommes en présence d'un épendymome en phase trois. Il semble évoluer très vite. Comme vous le voyez, il est situé entre les deux ventricules, au niveau du fornix.

-Qu'est-ce que le fornix ? demandai-je.

-Il s'agit de la partie du cerveau qui génère les rêves, qui permet d'imaginer, d'interpréter les couleurs, et plus généralement, d'être unique.

Voilà pourquoi Akashi avait du mal à imaginer et à rêver.

Il nous montra la tumeur. Elle était énorme, grise, une sorte de boule difforme, sur les images en noir et blanc. J'avais du mal à imaginer qu'il y avait ce truc dans le cerveau d'Akashi. Je jetai un léger regard au rouge, mais il semblait impassible malgré l'annonce de la nouvelle.

-Vu l'ampleur de cette tumeur, je ne pense pas qu'une opération soit possible, et il est bien trop tard pour de la chimio. À ce stade, elle serait inefficace.

-Combien ? le coupa Akashi. Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

Le médecin détourna le regard, puis observa plus longuement les images. Il fit les cent pas, pris dans ses calculs et ses estimations.

-Je pense... Moins d'un an, souffla-t-il.

Comment décrire ce que l'on ressent à ce moment-là ? Comment décrire la vive douleur que je ressentis alors, le choc de la nouvelle ? L'impression de tomber, que les murs de désintégraient, la sensation d'une gifle ? Un an... Ce n'était rien dans une vie !

-Cela dit, ce n'est valable que si la tumeur continue d'évoluer comme ça. Sa croissance peut accélérer comme ralentir. Rien n'est sûr pour le moment.

Nous quittâmes le cabinet de radiologie. J'avais la tête basse. Akashi semblait comme à son habitude malgré l'annonce de la nouvelle. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait réagir de la sorte. Je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait rester indifférent face à l'annonce de sa mort imminente.

Le soir, je refusai de manger, Akashi avala donc ma part. Nous avions commandé à manger, pour une fois, et nous étions installés devant la télévision. Nous regardions une émission stupide de questions-réponses sur les célébrités occidentales. Je ne prêtais aucune attention au rectangle coloré face à moi – mon regard était plongé dans le passé, mon esprit était resté dans cette salle où étaient affichées les IRM. Je revoyais encore l'énorme rond blanc au milieu des deux hémisphères du cerveau d'Akashi.

 _"Je pense... Moins d'un an"_

Il ne me restait que quelques mois aux côtés d'Akashi. J'étais revenu au Japon, j'avais voulu le revoir, j'avais emménagé avec lui, et maintenant, alors que j'étais au comble du bonheur, j'apprenais qu'Akashi allait mourir dans moins d'un an. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas juste, il ne méritait pas cette fin. Il ne méritait pas de mourir à 21 ans. Il n'avait pas encore vécu.

-Je vais me coucher, dis-je en me levant. Akashi me regarda me lever sans rien dire.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il juste avant que je ferme la porte de ma chambre.

Une fois dans le calme, je m'effondrai sur mon lit et pleurai.

Lorsque la fatigue me força à cesser mes pleurs, je me mis en pyjama et m'endormis sur le lit. Ma nuit fut agitée – je m'imaginai sans cesse la mort de Seijuro. Je réalisai qu'il était devenu important pour moi.

Dans la nuit, je me réveillai et allai boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. En descendant les escaliers, je vis Akashi endormi sur le canapé. Je m'approchai de sa silhouette assoupie. Il n'avait même pas débarrassé la table, le sommeil avait dû le prendre d'un coup. Je sortis d'un des nombreux placards une couverture que je mis sur lui.

Puis j'hésitai. Devais-je le porter jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'il dorme mieux ? Ou le laisser ici ?

Finalement, je le pris dans mes bras et l'emmenai dans sa chambre, où je le déshabillai pour le mettre sous les couvertures. Une fois dans son lit, je le vis se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il était... Mignon ? Oui, mignon.

C'est en souriant que je rejoignis mon lit.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Un petit review ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, nous retrouverons Anubis, le chat, qui est déjà apparu dans mon two-shot "Ne pleure pas", dans le chapitre 2, allez lire si ça vous intéresse.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonznour !**

 **Voici le chapitre 04, l'un des meilleurs je trouve. Comme promis, nous y retrouverons Anubis, le chat de "Ne pleure pas".**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews !**

 **Merci également à Moira-chan pour la correction du chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le samedi matin, Akashi était déjà parti depuis une bonne heure quand je me levai. Il m'avait laissé une note pour me demander d'aménager dans le salon un coin où mettre la caisse, les croquettes et le coussin du chat.

-Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire ça ? protestai-je dans mon coin en avalant une gorgée de café.

Malgré tout, je passai ma matinée à réorganiser le salon pour trouver une place au chat impérial de Monsieur Seijuro. Décidément, je ne l'aimais déjà pas, ce minou.

Le reste de ma journée fut tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Enfin, non, pas tout à fait : je pensai toute la journée à Akashi. Je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir à la façon dont il allait dire à son père qu'il avait un cancer. Comment annoncer aux autres que l'on allait mourir et que rien n'était possible pour éviter ça ?

Je me demandais aussi comment Akashi pouvait rester si indifférent. Sans doute parce qu'il le savait déjà depuis longtemps. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en fichait. Ou alors, si c'était le cas, il n'était vraiment pas humain.

Vers huit heures du soir, j'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Je jetai un petit coup d'œil du haut de la mezzanine. Akashi venait de rentrer. Il portait une caisse de transport pour chat, un sac à dos et une litière. Il avait l'air en colère et... triste. Sa journée avec son père avait dû mal se passer. Je fermai mon livre en n'oubliant pas de mémoriser ma page et descendis le voir.

Il posa la cage sur le sol du salon et referma la porte. Il observa quelques secondes le nouvel aménagement et fit un signe de tête approbateur avant de déposer son sac et la litière sur le sol.

-Salut Akashi, le saluai-je.

-Bonsoir Nijimura, me répondit-il d'une voix polaire.

Houlà ! Très mauvaise journée, en effet ! S'il y avait bien une chose que je savais sur Akashi, c'était que si on ne lui posait pas de questions, il ne disait rien par lui-même. Je devais donc prendre mon courage à deux mains et engager la conversation malgré son humeur massacrante.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'occupa plutôt de faire sortir le chat. L'opération était délicate : Anubis ne semblait pas coopératif, il refusait de toucher le sol de l'appartement. Ce chat devait être trop snob pour vivre dans un lieu si petit.

-Allez, Anubis ! Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, lui dit Akashi.

Finalement, une petite patte blanche sortit de la cage. Sans prévenir, Akashi l'attrapa et sortit de force la bestiole. Il s'agissait d'un chat aux poils mi-longs et blancs. Il avait les yeux vairons, l'un doré et l'autre bleu. Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose en races de chats, mais il me sembla que c'était un angora turc, une race assez noble. Tout à fait le genre de la famille Akashi.

-Voilà, je te présente Anubis, le chat, me dit-il en l'approchant de moi.

Instinctivement, je reculai. Akashi déposa le démon sur le sol, et celui-ci partit découvrir sa nouvelle maison tandis que son maître sortait les gamelles, le coussin et le paquet de croquettes du sac. Puis il installa tout dans le petit coin que j'avais aménagé.

Ceci fait, il alla se faire une tasse de café et s'installer dans le canapé. Je m'assis à ses côtés. Je savais que c'était à moi de commencer.

-Alors, ta journée ?

Il soupira.

-Mauvaise, atroce, de la torture, commença-t-il. Mon père n'a pas décroché un mot de tout le repas. Ce n'est que vers le dessert qu'il m'a demandé comment allaient mes études. Ensuite, on a fait une partie de shogi. J'ai perdu pour la première fois, mais en même temps, je ne parvenais pas à prévoir son prochain coup. Mon cerveau ne traitait pas l'information comme d'habitude.

Il prit une gorgée de café avant de continuer.

-Ensuite, j'ai été pris d'un mal de tête terrible. J'ai failli m'évanouir, mais je me suis allongé sur le canapé à temps et c'est passé. Mon père m'a alors demandé ce qui m'arrivait, et je lui ai dit.

Il s'arrêta. Son regard partait dans le vague.

-Je lui ai dit que j'allais mourir... Il n'a même pas réagi. Il est resté impassible, puis il est sorti en me rappelant de prendre le chat.

Il posa sa tasse de café et appuya son dos contre le canapé. Nous n'échangeâmes plus un mot ensuite, et Akashi partit se coucher sans rien dire de plus. Nous ne reparlâmes plus jamais de ce jour.

Par la suite, Akashi devint de plus en plus distant. Il semblait à côté du monde réel, il passait ses journées à travailler, il ne dormait plus beaucoup. Il maigrissait énormément. Sur une décision commune, nous décidâmes de ne rien dire aux autres – les anciens de Teiko n'étaient donc pas au courant de l'état de leur ancien capitaine. Les seuls à l'être étaient Masaomi Akashi, le médecin et moi.

* * *

-Il y a quoi après la mort, à ton avis ? me demanda-t-il un soir alors que nous regardions la télévision avachis dans les canapés.

-Je m'en fous, je veux pas y penser... répondis-je, grognon.

-Allez ! Un peu d'imagination ! Ce sera bientôt ma nouvelle maison, après tout !

Pourquoi souriait-il ? Il n'en avait rien à faire de mourir, ou quoi ? Pourtant il n'y avait rien de plus horrible que d'attendre la mort sans rien pouvoir faire, alors pourquoi était-il si enthousiaste tout le temps ? Pourquoi tant d'optimisme ? C'était presque comme s'il était heureux de mourir.

-Je ne te comprends pas, Akashi, tu vas mourir et c'est tout ce que cela te fait ?! Tu vas crever, bordel ! Sois un peu concerné, merde !

Je m'étais emporté, j'avais crié. Mes paroles avaient été plus dures que je ne l'aurais voulu. Soudain, je le vis se briser sous mes yeux. Il se recroquevilla sur le canapé et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je sais bien tout ça ! À ton avis, pourquoi je souris ? J'ai peur, tu comprends !? Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas ! Mais cette idée m'obsède, je n'arrive pas à la faire partir ! J'essaie de me rassurer en souriant, en restant optimiste, mais... mais...

Je le pris dans mes bras pendant qu'il répétait qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Il tremblait, il pleurait. Quel égoïste j'avais été de penser que j'étais le seul à souffrir de cette situation, de penser qu'Akashi n'en avait rien à faire alors que c'était lui qui en souffrait le plus et qui luttait pour quand même garder le sourire malgré sa peur et l'annonce de sa mort prochaine.

-Je suis désolé, Akashi, je ne voulais pas être si dur avec toi, pardonne-moi...

Je caressai ses cheveux. Je me rendis compte qu'il était terriblement important à mes yeux, qu'il me manquerait, que j'aurais du mal à vivre sans lui, que ce serait même impossible de me retrouver, du jour au lendemain, seul dans cet un certain temps, j'avais remarqué que je rougissais à certaines remarques du rouge, que mon cœur battait plus vite quand je le voyais, que je souriais quand il me parlait, que je pouvais passer des heures à le regarder.

Que je l'aimais, tout simplement.

-Akashi... ? murmurai-je.

-Quoi...? répondit-il sur le même ton.

Devais-je le dire ? Était-ce le bon moment ? Peu m'importait. Il fallait bien le dire un jour.

-Je t'aime...

Akashi me serra plus fort, puis il se remit à pleurer. C'était dit. Je ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière. C'était dit. J'avais l'impression d'avoir brisé ma relation avec Akashi, ou du moins de l'avoir changée dans le sens négatif. Pourtant Akashi ne se dégagea pas de mon étreinte – au contraire, il enfouit sa tête contre mon cou et huma mon parfum. Je sentais sa respiration saccadée par les larmes chatouiller ma peau.

Au bout d'un moment, le rouge s'éloigna un peu de moi. Il plongea son regard sanglant dans mes yeux gris et s'approcha de mon visage. Ses larmes avaient cessé. Il ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. La sensation était douce, chaude. Akashi n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'expérience, il semblait timide dans cet échange. Sans hésiter, je fis donc tout le travail et guidai le baiser. Nos lèvres bougeaient doucement les unes contre les autres – elles se séparaient, se retrouvaient, puis nos langues se mêlèrent à la danse, elles s'enroulaient, se touchaient, se cherchaient, se manquaient, s'étreignaient. Le baiser devint ardent ; seuls nos instincts semblaient répondre. Akashi était avide. Il voulait découvrir la chose, il se fichait d'aller trop vite, il voulait vivre, vivre plus que tout, vivre avant que la mort ne l'emporte. Peu importe les risques, il voulait aller jusqu'au bout.

Je ne me posai pas de question – je comprenais l'empressement d'Akashi. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son temps à se poser des questions inutiles, il ne pouvait pas attendre alors que maintenant, maintenant, il pouvait le faire.

Il retira sa chemise et la laissa tomber négligemment sur le sol. Je fis de même avec mon t-shirt. Je caressai son torse, je voulais m'imprégner de son corps avant que ce soit trop tard. Je le voulais, maintenant. Il bascula sur le canapé, me laissant apprécier la vue de son torse d'ancien basketteur. Il n'avait pas trop perdu de sa musculature, son corps était resté parfait. Je me penchai pour embrasser son nombril ; il gémit. C'était un son que je n'avais jamais entendu chez lui, un son nouveau et irrésistible. Heureux de ma découverte, j'embrassai tout le reste de son ventre à la recherche des zones sensibles. Akashi riait doucement quand mon souffle le chatouillait. Son rire si mélodieux... Il me manquerait...

Arrivé à ses tétons, je décidai de m'attaquer au droit. Je le pris dans ma bouche et le suçotai. Ma main droite alla pincer le téton gauche. Mon amant gémit encore. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de ce son si adorable. Akashi était terriblement beau avec les joues rougies par le plaisir, lorsqu'il haletait légèrement et que ses lèvres frémissaient.

-Fais-moi l'amour, Shuzo, maintenant... me dit-il d'une voix suave.

Comment lui résister ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Nos pantalons et nos boxers allèrent rejoindre le reste de nos vêtements déjà sur le sol. Nous naviguions en terrain inconnu, car aucun de nous deux n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme. C'était une première, et je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre.

Enfin, je n'étais pas non plus ignorant – j'avais fait deux ou trois recherches sur le sujet depuis que je m'étais rendu compte que les hommes m'attiraient. Sous moi, Akashi semblait s'impatienter. J'inspirai profondément. Je devais le faire, il fallait bien un début à tout.

N'ayant pas de lubrifiant, j'humidifiai mes doigts avec ma salive. Akashi me regardait avidement : il voulait que je continue. Alors, je fis comme j'avais lu sur internet, et je glissai un premier doigt en lui. Il gémit.

-Tu as mal ? demandai-je.

-Non, c'est juste bizarre... Continue !

J'enfonçai un deuxième doigt. Puis je les fis bouger, je les écartai comme des lames de ciseaux. Akashi se tordait de plaisir sur le cuir du canapé. J'ajoutai un troisième doigt ; Akashi ne tenait plus en place.

Quand j'estimai qu'il était prêt, je retirai mes doigts. Il gémit quand l'air froid l'envahit. Puis, je soulevai légèrement ses hanches, je l'embrassai, et j'entrai en lui.

Je me sentais si bien à ce moment. Je ne me retenais pas, et Akashi non plus. Je me sentais complet, je ne faisais plus qu'un avec Seijuro. Je ne me rappelle plus combien de fois nous l'avons fait cette nuit, combien de positions nous avons essayées, combien de fois nos lèvres se sont retrouvées, combien de fois nos langues se sont taquinées, combien de fois je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, et combien de fois il m'a répondu que lui aussi.

Après nos ébats, nous nous endormîmes l'un sur l'autre, sur les canapés. Akashi plongea dans le sommeil avant moi – je sentais sa respiration calme et chaude contre mon torse, la mienne faisait voler ses cheveux rouges. J'attrapai sa chemise et la mis sur lui. Ensuite, je sombrai moi aussi dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ?**

 **Un petit review ?**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonznour à tous !**

 **Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va, un peu surmenée... Mais l'horrible moi de mars est bientôt fini !**

 **Voici le chapitre 05, je pense que vous l'attendiez ^^**

 **Merci pour tout vos reviews et merci encore et encore à Moira-chan qui corrige mes chapitres ^^**

* * *

Tout semblait différent, maintenant. Nous nous regardions différemment, nous avions des attentions différentes l'un pour l'autre. Je ne rougissais plus quand il me regardait. Tout allait mieux. La vie devrait toujours être comme ça – un long chemin tranquille, un chemin que l'on fait à deux. Mais je savais bien que le nôtre ne serait pas éternel. Je savais qu'Akashi allait un jour lâcher ma main, et que j'allais finir de parcourir le chemin tout seul.

-Tu viens à Tokyo avec moi aujourd'hui ?

-Non, j'ai du travail.

Je soupirai.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me sortir cette excuse toutes les semaines ! Je te signale que ce sont TES amis et que c'est à toi et pas à moi d'aller les voir, normalement. Et puis, eux, ils veulent te voir.

Il baissa très légèrement les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas penser à ce que je vais laisser derrière moi. Je préfère couper les ponts, ce sera mieux pour eux comme pour moi.

Que répondre à ça ? Je savais bien qu'il avait raison, autant minimiser les dégâts que causerait sa mort prochaine.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire, moi ?

-Ce que tu veux, mais je ne viendrai plus jamais les revoir.

-Et si c'est eux qui viennent directement parce qu'ils en ont marre de ne pas te voir ? Je te signale que cela fait presque un mois et demi depuis la dernière fois.

Il ne répondit rien et prit son bol de céréales pour aller le manger dans sa chambre. Anubis me snoba du regard, puis il bâilla et suivit son maître à l'étage. J'entendis la porte claquer. Je ne voulais pas partir sur une semi-dispute, alors je montai le voir dans sa chambre. Il était recroquevillé sur son lit, le bol de céréales vide abandonné à même le sol et le chat en boule contre lui. Je voyais son corps légèrement agité. Du pas de la porte, j'entendais ses discrets sanglots.

-Sei... murmurai-je. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et caressai son dos. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, je changeai de place et allai de l'autre côté du lit. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés au risque d'écraser le chat. J'entendis d'ailleurs le matou feuler quand je pris son maître dans mes bras et que je le serrai contre moi. Anubis étouffait entre nous deux, et il me griffa pour se dégager. Mais je m'en fichais. Akashi était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux.

-Reste avec moi aujourd'hui, Shuzo... Ne me laisse pas seul, me demanda le rouge.

J'embrassai sa chevelure.

-D'accord, je reste.

Nous restâmes longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre. Anubis dormant finalement contre le ventre d'Akashi, il s'étala petit à petit entre nous deux jusqu'à ce que sa tête nous sépare. Akashi somnolait tandis que moi, je caressais ses cheveux infiniment doux.

Je crois que jamais je ne regretterai d'avoir pris le train ce jour-là, d'avoir marché deux heures dans le froid pour le retrouver. Peu importe le futur, seul le moment présent compte, et jamais je n'aurais pu rêver mieux.

* * *

Quelques jours, Akashi arrêta ses études. Il disait que c'était parce que ça ne lui servait à rien d'apprendre des choses qui ne lui serviraient désormais plus. Ce n'était pas avec un an d'espérance de vie qu'il allait reprendre l'entreprise familiale, après tout. Il préférait passer les derniers mois de sa vie à faire ce qu'il aimait, et non pas une chose imposée par son paternel.

Cependant, son père avait insisté pour qu'il se soigne. Même si le rouge était réticent à cette idée, il avait fini par céder. Désormais, tous les matins, je le voyais donc prendre trois pilules, suivies de quatre le midi et trois le soir. Il prenait aussi des vitamines. Cependant, il refusait la chimiothérapie, et de toute façon, le médecin avait dit que ce ne serait pas bon pour lui.

Tous les matins, je retrouvais des mèches entières de cheveux rouges sur sa brosse. A cause des traitements, Akashi commençait à perdre un peu ses cheveux. Heureusement, ça ne se voyait pas trop sur lui. On ne le remarquait pas à première vue, mais pour avoir caressé ses cheveux plus d'une fois, je pouvais affirmer qu'il en avait beaucoup à perdre. En plus de ça, malheureusement, je le voyais maigrir, sa peau s'asséchait, et il déprimait. Il déprimait sans doute à l'idée de sa mort. Je ne savais pas si elle l'effrayait, je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être se sentait-il trahi par son corps qui se détruisait de l'intérieur ?

Quand je rentrais le soir, il dormait déjà. Quand je partais le matin, il dormait encore. Et il refusait que je dorme avec lui, sous prétexte qu'il bougeait beaucoup pendant la nuit. Je n'en croyais pas un mot – je pensais juste qu'il avait besoin de solitude pour pleurer et penser en silence à ce qui allait arriver.

Même si le traitement qu'il prenait allait rallonger un peu sa durée de vie, Akashi savait parfaitement qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Le médecin nous l'avait fait comprendre très vite.

 _"Il faut que vous compreniez que quoi que vous fassiez, les jeux sont faits. Vos jours sont comptés. Le seul conseil que je peux vous donner, c'est de profiter de cette année qu'il vous reste. Vivez, comme vous n'avez jamais vécu !"_ nous avait-il dit.

Mais Akashi ne semblait pas vouloir vivre à fond pour le moment. Il me semblait qu'il était encore en phase : _Je réalise ce qui m'arrive et que ma vie sera courte_. A vrai dire, j'avais hâte qu'il passe à la seconde phase _: Je dois vivre comme si chaque jour était le dernier._

Un soir, alors que je venais de me coucher et commençais à m'endormir doucement, des pas retentirent sur la mezzanine. À en juger par leur rythme léger, je me doutai que c'était Akashi. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant ma porte, la poignée tourna et elle s'ouvrit. Seijuro entra, vêtu uniquement de son boxer.

-Shuzo... Je peux venir ? me demanda-t-il.

Je me décalai dans le lit pour lui faire de la place. Il me sourit et vint s'allonger à mes côtés. Son regard rouge se plongea dans le mien.

-Prends-moi dans tes bras, Shuzo...

Je le fis. De toute manière, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, pas quand il murmurait ses ordres, pas quand il me regardait comme ça, pas quand il me souriait. Et puis, je le voulais aussi, de toute manière.

-Embrasse-moi...

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent pendant que je caressais sa peau sèche. Je touchais par moments, sans le faire exprès, les bleus que les piqûres des prises de sang avaient laissés sur ses bras. Je le sentais tressaillir quand je les frôlais, et je savais bien que c'était douloureux.

Notre étreinte devint plus fusionnelle. Akashi se serrait contre moi, il récupérait ma chaleur, il s'imbibait de mon être. Presque par réflexe, nos corps connaissant par cœur la danse, je me retrouvai sur lui. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche, prêt à parler, mais je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire.

-Shuzo... murmura-t-il entre nos baisers. Prends-moi...

J'en étais sûr. Nous ne nous étions pas touchés depuis la dernière fois, et moi aussi j'en avais envie. Alors, je retirai les quelques couches de vêtements qui nous séparaient, je tendis le bras jusqu'à ma table de nuit, je pris la petite bouteille de lubrifiant et en enduisis mes doigts. Je commençai à préparer Akashi. Mais l'envie étant trop présente, je ne m'attardai pas plus. Tandis que j'essuyais un peu mes doigts, Akashi écarta ses cuisses et me lança le plus sensuel des regards. Message reçu.

J'agrippai ses cuisses et, lentement, entrai en lui. Il s'accrocha à moi comme un marsupial et je commençai à bouger en lui, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, au fur et à mesure que le plaisir grandissait. Fatigué, je roulai sur le côté et laissai Akashi sur moi. Maintenant, à lui de faire le travail.

Doucement, sensuellement, il fit osciller ses hanches. Je voyais sa tête partir en arrière quand il gémissait, quand le plaisir que nos ébats lui procuraient devenait trop grand. Puis, il se cambra une ultime fois et il jouit en même temps que moi. L'air épuisé, il se coucha sur moi, agrippa mes cheveux et fourra sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je le sentais respirer, lentement.

Il vivait. Je le ressentais contre moi. Son corps était chaud, bouillant de vie et d'envie de vivre – mais la mort pointait sa faux sur lui, prête à trancher son âme au moment voulu, quand le corps d'Akashi ne serait plus capable de se battre. Quand ? Quand est-ce que cela arriverait ? Demain ? La semaine prochaine ? Dans un, deux, trois, ou quatre mois ? Cela pouvait survenir à tout moment. Je n'y étais pas prêt.

-Shuzo ?

-Oui ?

-Demain, je veux faire quelque chose de fou. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait.

Je ne comprenais pas bien sa demande.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien... Un truc un peu dingue, comme du saut à l'élastique, partir du jour au lendemain en voyage loin d'ici, ou alors voler quelque chose, ou encore prendre de la drogue, ou bien faire de la moto alors qu'on a pas le permis et partir vers le nord, aller à Hokkaido, des trucs dans le genre.

-Euh... Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

Il releva la tête et me toisa.

-Je veux pas mourir en ayant des regrets. Je veux faire des trucs fous avant ma mort, que j'aie tout de même un peu vécu. Je veux pas me dire que je n'ai fait que des études dans ma vie. Je veux des souvenirs exceptionnels que tu garderas au fond de toi quand je serai parti.

Sei...

-Alors ? me demanda-t-il.

-Tu aimerais faire quoi en premier ?

Le regard d'Akashi s'illumina. Oui, j'étais d'accord. Il fallait vivre pour mourir. _Tu dois vivre, Seijuro._

-J'aimerais bien partir en voyage ! Aux États-Unis, par exemple. On pourrait aller à Las Vegas et brûler tout l'argent de mon père au casino !

Je me mis à rire et il me suivit, son rire cristallin se mêlant au mien. Je me rendis compte que nous ne faisions qu'un tous les deux, maintenant. _Je l'aime._

-Peut-être pas tout son argent, sinon il va te haïr.

-Je m'en fiche, il me hait déjà. On peut déjà utiliser un million de yens et après on verra.

-Un million ?

-C'est rien pour lui. Je suis sûr que son compte en banque a neuf chiffres, alors un petit million de plus ou de moins, pour lui, je pense que ce n'est rien.

Il remit sa tête contre moi. Nous restâmes dans le silence.

-J'entends ton cœur battre, Shuzo...

C'est la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de m'endormir.

* * *

 **Un petit review ?**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonznour ! Joyeuses Pâques !**

 **Voici le chapitre 06 !**

 **Je pense qu'il était attendu ^^**

 **Merci à vos reviews ! Ils me font toujours super plaisir !**

 **Je remercie Moira-chan pour la correction de ce chapitre ^^**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse lire ^^**

* * *

"Le vol numéro 11489 à destination de Las Vegas est annoncé porte 6. Tous les passagers sont priés de se présenter au portail."

-C'est le nôtre, non ? demanda le rouge.

-Oui. Allons-y !

Nous prîmes nos valises et parcourûmes, main dans la main, comme les plus niais des héros de shojo, les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient des portails de sécurité. Nos passeports et nos billets furent vérifiés, nos valises pesées et inspectées. Nous passâmes au détecteur de métaux et pûmes enfin arriver à la zone d'embarquement. Plus que quelques minutes, et nous monterions dans l'avion pour les États-Unis.

Nous avions fait nos valises le matin-même. J'avais prévenu mes collègues que je serais absent un petit moment, et ils ne m'avaient pas posé de questions. De toute manière, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils en auraient posé, étant donné que je n'étais pas proche d'eux.

L'avion n'était une découverte pour aucun de nous deux. Pourtant, Akashi était excité comme une puce à l'idée de voler dans le ciel. Nous nous installâmes à nos places (en première classe, rien que cela !). Je laissai Akashi s'asseoir près du hublot et l'observai trépigner d'impatience et presque sautiller de joie en sentant l'avion décoller.

Je n'avais jamais vu le rouge dans cet état. L'annonce de sa maladie avait dû révéler le vrai lui, celui encore un peu gamin, qui revivait l'enfance qu'il n'avait pas eue, celui qui était tendre et attentionné, celui qui souriait sincèrement, et celui qui aimait, qui m'aimait. Sans doute que l'approche de la mort faisait retomber les gens dans les époques de leur vie qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment vécues.

Durant le voyage de plus de dix heures, nous dormîmes principalement, ma tête appuyée contre son épaule et sa tête contre la mienne. Nos doigts étaient entrelacés, au point qu'on ne faisait plus la différence entre les miens et les siens.

Je le savais, au fond de moi, je savais que ce genre de moments pouvait s'arrêter à tout n'importe quand, que tout pouvait brutalement prendre fin, dans un crash d'avion ou bien juste parce que le corps de Seijuro ne voudrait plus se battre – même si, à ce stade de la maladie, c'était un scénario peu probable. Je cherchais tout le temps chez lui des signes qui montreraient que son état avait empiré, mais je ne trouvais rien. Il faudrait sans doute attendre le prochain IRM pour le savoir. En attendant, je devais savourer chaque seconde où nous ne faisions qu'un, chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière.

Tout le reste du voyage, je tentai de noyer mes idées sombres en me concentrant sur la respiration de Seijuro.

Nous arrivâmes vers 17 heures, heure locale. Il faisait bien plus chaud qu'au Japon et nous regrettâmes vite d'avoir mis nos vestes. Nous mourûmes de chaud dans le taxi qui nous emmena à l'hôtel de luxe que nous avions réservé. Il s'agissait du seul hôtel de Las Vegas qui possédait un lac artificiel.

La chambre était grande, climatisée, pleine de fenêtres qui donnaient sur le lac artificiel de notre hôtel cinq étoiles. Son aménagement était moderne, et tout était ouvert, ce qui était agréable à vivre. La salle de bains était séparée de la chambre par de simples rideaux. Le lit était collé contre le mur, les draps gris clair et gris foncé reposaient sur un matelas confortable, d'après l'évaluation d'Akashi quand il s'était assis dessus. Le lit était entouré de deux tables de chevet. Les murs étaient peints en gris avec des motifs blancs formant des spirales harmonieuses. De nombreux cadres représentant le lac artificiel ornaient les murs. Ils étaient tous en noir et blanc.

-Viens t'asseoir, Shuzo, il est vraiment confortable ! dit Akashi en se laissant tomber sur les couvertures.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je m'avançai vers lui et m'assis à ses côtés, puis je m'affalai sur le lit, manquant d'écraser Akashi.

-C'est confortable, en effet...

Le rouge roula sur moi. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et appuya son torse contre le mien. Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. Elles se contentèrent de m'effleurer avant de s'éloigner, sournoises.

Seijuro me regarda. Il sourit en voyant mon air frustré. Je détestais quand nos baisers étaient trop courts, cela me donnait une impression d'inaccompli et Akashi le savait et l'exploitait.

-Tu es méchant, Sei...

-Pas plus que toi quand tu as attrapé Anubis pour le mettre dans sa cage de voyage et quand tu l'as presque jeté dans l'appartement de la voisine.

-Mais c'est hors sujet !

-Non, je me venge en son nom. Tu dois mieux traiter ce chat, je te signale que ce sera la seule présence dans l'appartement si je dois aller à l'hôpital.

Il avait raison. Anubis serait la dernière chose qu'il me resterait de Seijuro.

Akashi préférait toujours parler d' _aller à l'hôpital_ , plutôt que de directement dire qu'il allait mourir. Il le savait, ses derniers jours ne se finiraient pas au chaud dans notre appartement, mais dans une pièce blanche et froide avec des infirmières faussement aimables, des médecins pessimistes et la visite de ses proches une seule fois par jour.

Quand il ne serait plus là, la seule chose qu'il me resterait de lui serait un imbécile de chat. Et des souvenirs.

-Désolé Sei... C'est juste que je...

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche en souriant. Puis, d'un coup, il se redressa en m'écrasant le ventre de tout son poids. Je haïssais quand il faisait ça.

-On fait quoi ce soir ? me demanda-t-il joyeusement.

-Sais pas..., grognai-je.

-On pourrait aller au casino ? Ou au restaurant ? Ou...

-Casino.

Il m'aida à me relever et nous quittâmes l'hôtel.

Trouver un casino à Las Vegas n'était pas compliqué. Il y en avait plein, des grands, des petits, des célèbres, des inconnus, des fréquentés et des oubliés. Nous en cherchâmes un grand, un où on pouvait gagner suffisamment pour rembourser l'argent que nous avions "emprunté" sur le compte de Masaomi Akashi pour le voyage. Évidemment, on ne rembourserait pas les intérêts, et les éventuels bénéfices seraient pour nous. Mais si on gagnait ? Que ferions-nous de l'argent supplémentaire ?

Acheter un yacht ? Une maison ? Une villa dans un autre pays ? Un autre voyage ? Plein de choses inutiles, en faisant en sorte que ce soit M. Akashi qui en hérite dans le testament de Seijuro -idée d'Akashi- ?

Mais à quoi serviraient des choses superficielles ? Akashi ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour en profiter.

Enfin, pour le moment, nous n'avions encore rien gagné. Et de toute manière, même si entre nous, nous ne le disions pas, nous savions qu'une partie de nos éventuels gains servirait pour le traitement de Seijuro.

-Celui-là m'a l'air bien.

Il m'indiqua un grand casino rayonnant de lumières rouges et jaunes, qui scintillait dans la nuit tombante. De nombreuses voitures étaient garées devant et attendaient que leurs passagers, sans doute prestigieux, descendent.

Nous entrâmes dans le luxueux bâtiment. L'intérieur était aussi prestigieux que l'extérieur. Apparemment, c'était un lieu fréquenté par beaucoup de monde : des riches, des célébrités, des accros au jeu, et des dealers aussi devaient se cacher dans la masse.

Nous montrâmes nos cartes d'identité aux vigiles qui nous laissèrent passer sans broncher en voyant le nom de famille de Seijuro. Même aux États-Unis, le nom d'Akashi était très connu.

-Passez une bonne soirée, Monsieur Akashi.

Et moi, je comptais pour du beurre ? Apparemment, dans le sillage d'Akashi, tout le monde était invisible. Même Murasakibara passerait inaperçu.

-On commence par quoi, Shuzo ?

-Comme tu veux... hum... Les machines à sous ?

Il hocha la tête. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers lesdites machines. Akashi introduisit une pièce dans l'une d'elles, puis il attendit.

Par quel miracle ? Par quel miracle gagnâmes-nous le gros lot ? Je ne sais pas, mais c'est ce qui arriva. Nous gagnâmes du premier coup. Akashi était incroyable. Il pourrait dévaliser des centaines de casinos comme ça, juste avec sa présence et sa chance incroyable avec les jeux.

Cette soirée commençait parfaitement bien. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle continue sur la même voie.

Nous réussîmes à dévaliser une autre machine à sous. Puis je remportai une partie de poker, et Akashi et moi gagnâmes à la roulette. Nous allions largement pouvoir rembourser Masaomi. Mais Akashi était tellement fort que nous n'avions pas pu gaspiller son argent. Dommage, cela aurait pimenté la soirée.

Nous allâmes ensuite danser. Nous nous mêlâmes à la foule, nous nous collâmes l'un à l'autre et dansâmes. Nos yeux reflétaient l'envie et l'amour que chacun de nous ressentait envers l'autre. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser devant tout le monde, pour que le monde entier sache que je l'aimais.

Mais je ne le fis pas, pas ici. Akashi avait sans doute les mêmes idées que moi. Au bout d'un moment, il m'entraîna vers la sortie avec empressement – nous pensâmes tout de même à récupérer ce que nous avions gagné, mais dans notre précipitation, nous faillîmes oublier.

Ensuite, nous courûmes. Courûmes jusqu'à longer le lac artificiel de notre hôtel, où il n'y avait personne. Nous riions. Je voyais un grand sourire sur le visage d'Akashi – il était encore plus beau. Puis, je le vis partir vers la gauche et descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la plage. Il s'arrêta, un peu essoufflé par notre course, et sous mes yeux il se déshabilla entièrement et plongea dans l'eau.

Quelques minutes après, j'étais avec lui, à ses côtés. L'eau était chaude. Nous aurions pu y rester des heures.

-Es-tu heureux, Seijuro ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander quand je le pris dans mes bras, qu'une vague particulièrement haute, crée par le vent, éclaboussa son visage et qu'il sourit.

Il me regarda alors, plongea son regard de braise dans le mien, et pour seule réponse, il m'embrassa.

Je ne sais plus combien de temps nous restâmes dans l'eau, ballottés par les vagues naissantes – lorsque nous nagions, lorsque nous riions, les problèmes et la maladie semblaient si loin.

Nous rentrâmes trempés à l'hôtel, nos cheveux dégoulinant sur les tapis de l'accueil. Le responsable nous regarda bizarrement, mais nous n'en avions rien à faire : nous avions une nuit à finir.

Le lit était décidément parfait, vraiment confortable pour faire l'amour. D'après Akashi, c'était un lit à eau. Mais on s'en fichait un peu, tant qu'on pouvait faire tout ce que l'on voulait dessus.

Pour finir cette soirée fantastique, nous fîmes donc l'amour. Ce fut long, agréable, fougueux. Le temps jouait contre nous, chaque seconde pouvait être la dernière. Je ne devais pas l'oublier. Je devais savourer sa peau blanche, sa bouche, sa douce chaleur autour de moi, ses gémissements. Je devais me les approprier avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

La même question passait en boucle dans ma tête. Et si c'était la dernière fois ? Je savais bien qu'il lui restait du temps, environ huit mois sans traitement et dix avec. Pourtant, je ne pouvais retirer de mon esprit l'idée que tout pouvait se finir d'un coup, sans prévenir.

 _Non, cesse un peu d'être si négatif !_ Seijuro était là, devant moi, autour de moi, contre moi, avec moi. Nous ne faisions qu'un.

Nous atteignîmes le ciel, et redescendîmes sur terre main dans la main. C'était niais, je le savais, mais c'était ce que je ressentais.

Nous commençâmes rapidement à nous endormir. J'étais presque plongé dans le sommeil quand j'entendis Seijuro murmurer quelque chose. Je n'en étais toutefois pas sûr.

-Je suis heureux, Shuzo.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Une petite review ?**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonznour !**

 **Me voilà enfin avec la suite de ce petit voyage entre nos deux tourtereaux ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant de les autres, moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.**

 **Merci à Moira-chan pour la correction de ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux heures d'avion, c'est relativement long quand on n'a rien à faire. Sei écoutait sa musique à côté de moi. Il avait le regard continuellement dirigé vers les nuages apercevables depuis le hublot.

De temps à autre, nous voyions quelques oies passer devant nous, d'un vol gracieux qui accompagnait le nôtre, mais elles, elles ne faisaient aucun bruit. Nous devions leur paraître bien ridicules – de pauvres bipèdes cherchant à voler à tout prix.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, une hôtesse s'approcha et nous demanda si nous voulions du champagne. J'acceptai en précisant que Sei n'y avait pas droit. En effet, ses médecins lui avaient interdit de consommer de l'alcool avec à cause de son traitement.

Je bus vite ma coupe avant qu'il ne me voie et ne fasse un crise de jalousie parce que moi j'avais droit à de l'alcool et pas lui.

Le pilote nous dit que nous allions bientôt atterrir.

Peu importe où on se trouvait dans le Hokkaido, on pouvait voir de la neige sur les montagnes. Le temps était frais, car nous étions légèrement en altitude en sortant de l'aéroport.

-Bon, tu es prêt pour quatre jours en montagne ?

Sei me regarda avant de sourire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bus qui allait nous emmener vers la maison que nous avions réservée pour notre séjour. Il déjà était temps d'user de l'argent gagné aux USA. Et puis, Sei voulait vraiment aller dans le Hokkaido, depuis un certain moment déjà.

Il nous fallut plus de trois heures pour arriver dans un petit village perdu dans la neige des montagnes où nous avions prévu de séjourner. L'air avait au moins perdu trois degrés depuis l'aéroport.

La maison que nous avions louée se trouvait au plus haut dans le village. Elle était en bois, grande, chaleureuse, et ressemblait à un chalet européen perdu dans les montagnes.

La première chose que nous fîmes en entrant, ce fut s'affaler dans les canapés bien moelleux. Sei se colla à moi, son souffle dans mon cou.

-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui, mon cœur ?

-Rien, et toi ?

-T'exagères... On n'est là que quatre jours, on devrait en profiter.

-Dormir, c'est profiter aussi.

Il posa son menton sur mon torse et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Aujourd'hui, je veux me reposer et demain on fera ce que tu veux, Shuzo. Tu devais bien avoir un idée derrière la tête en organisant ce voyage ?

Je lui fis un sourire énigmatique.

-En effet... Il y a un lac gelé à quelques kilomètres qui pourrait très bien nous servir de patinoire.

-Hum... C'est parfait.

Il ferma les yeux, le visage toujours sur mon torse, bougeant au rythme de ma respiration. Je le vis bientôt s'endormir.

La neige frappait les carreaux et les volets claquaient. Si j'avais pu me lever, je serais moi-même allé les fermer dans le froid, mais Akashi m'en empêchait, avachi sur moi.

Je devais aussi aller préparer le repas, mais c'était peine perdue.

Tans pis, j'étais bien là, avec ma couverture naturelle. Et puis, il était tellement mignon quand il dormait que je n'avais pas le courage de le réveiller.

* * *

Le lac se trouvait à deux ou trois kilomètres du chalet. Il était caché dans la forêt et il fallait marcher au moins une grosse demi-heure pour l'atteindre, y compris pour des athlètes comme Akashi et moi, même si lui, il était un peu moins en état avec son traitement.

Il se tenait près de moi alors que nous suivions le petit sentier qui menait au lac que j'espérais gelé à cette période de l'année.

Nous parvînmes au pied d'une falaise et suivîmes le chemin qui la longeait pour arriver devant le lac. Il était bien plus grand que ce que je pensais, mais au moins, il était gelé.

Une couche de glace a priori bien épaisse le recouvrait. Je posai un pied dessus et l'entendis craquer. Aussitôt, je le retirai. Akashi rigola à côté de moi avant d'essayer lui aussi, mais en mettant les deux pieds.

-Tu vois, je ne tombe pas.

Il avança encore un peu, mais prudemment, avant de conclure qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Il me fit signe de le rejoindre, ce que je fis sans hésitation. La glace craqua mais elle n'allait pas se rompre : il devait bien y en avoir trente centimètres, c'était suffisant pour supporter notre poids.

Nous traversâmes tout le lac, faisant attention à ne pas tomber. Nous glissions souvent et nous rattrapions à l'autre en riant.

Il n'y avait pas de vent, nous en étions protégés par la falaise, et la neige s'était calmée depuis la veille. Il n'y avait que nous et nos voix qui faisaient écho.

Le froid ne nous attaquait pas à travers nos grosses vestes et nos jeans épais. Nous portions deux paires de chaussettes chacun et des après-ski, rouges pour lui et bleu marine pour moi. Il avait aussi des mitaines, et un bonnet avec des formes légères d'oreilles de chat au-dessus. J'avais réussi à le forcer à le porter en lui faisant du chantage – j'avais promis de cuisiner toute la semaine. Je ne le regrettais pas, car il était adorable comme ça. Moi, je me contentais de gants et d'un bonnet qui protégeait mes oreilles du froid, avec un pompon au sommet.

Autant dire que c'était la grande classe.

Sur la rive adverse, Akashi se jeta dans la quarantaine de centimètres de neige qui était tombée pendant la nuit. Il avait neigé ici bien plus qu'à notre petit refuge. Je me vautrai à ses côtés, et fit un ange dans la neige.

Seijuro se leva et se mit sur moi. Il m'embrassa tandis que, fourbe, je glissai ma main chaussée d'un gant plein de neige dans son dos, sous sa veste.

Il poussa un petit cri aigu en sursautant avant de me frapper gentiment et de partir en courant sur le lac. Il courut sans glisser ni tomber, de la neige tombant de sous sa veste sur ses fesses.

Je me lançai à sa poursuite et l'attrapai sans mal. Il tomba à la renverse, sa tête frappant la glace. Il se retourna, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet et une main dans la nuque.

-Sei ! Désolé je... J'avais oublié, je...

Il ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient auparavant fermés et son cri se transforma en un petit rire.

-Tu... Tu as oublié...

Je vis de petites larmes perler dans ses yeux avant de réaliser ce que je venais de faire. J'avais réussi, pendant quelques secondes voire minutes, à oublier son cancer et ses maux de tête permanents. Je me mis moi aussi à rire en réalisant la chose.

Seijuro prit mon visage entre ses mains et rapprocha mes lèvres des siennes. Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Son corps, comme le mien, était bouillant.

Nous intensifiâmes le baiser. Tandis que je caressais ses cuisses à travers son jeans, je n'avais qu'une envie le lui retirer.

Akashi devait avoir la même envie, car il se releva et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bord du lac où nous étalâmes nos vestes, avant de nous allonger dessus et de retirer nos vêtements. Nos corps excités par la chair ne sentaient plus le froid.

Nous fîmes alors l'amour au milieu de la neige, nos cris résonnant dans ce lieu unique, aux pieds des sapins centenaires.

Après cela, je remis mon pantalon et mes chaussettes car j'étais maintenant gelé.

-Rhabille-toi, Sei.

-Attends, je suis bien là.

Il me serra sans ses bras menus.

-Tu vas attraper froid.

En soupirant, il remit ses vêtements, du moins seulement les chaussettes, les mitaines, le pantalon et le pull. Il refusa de remettre sa veste, juste pour profiter encore un peu de ma chaleur contre lui.

Nous restâmes là jusqu'à ce que nos ventres crient famine et que nous soyons obligés de rentrer pour le déjeuner.

* * *

Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux de notre petite chambre dans les combles du chalet. Akashi était tout contre moi et nous étions presque nus, enlacés comme à notre habitude.

J'ouvris les yeux pour remarquer que Seijuro ne dormait plus. Il entortillait la couette autour de ses doigts.

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? lui demandai-je.

-Assez pour avoir vu le soleil se lever.

Je lui souris et déposai un rapide baiser sur son front.

-On va manger ?

-Si tu veux, me répondit-il.

Nous nous levâmes chacun d'un côté du lit. Je commençai à descendre les escaliers avant de le voir se précipiter, une main sur la bouche, vers les toilettes. Je n'allai pas le voir, car je savais que je ne servais à rien dans ce genre de cas. Je ne pouvais que lui donner ses médicaments et attendre avec lui que ses nausées veuillent bien partir, ce qui, certaines fois, prenait de longues heures.

Akashi descendit après moi. Il était pâle, comme tous les matins, mais me sourit quand même pour me rassurer. Il m'aida à sortir de quoi préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-Euh... Il n'y a pas de céréales, Shuzo ?

-Non, tu vas devoir faire sans.

Il me lança un petit regard affolé qui me fit rire.

-Tu vas survivre, Sei.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'horreur d'un petit-déjeuner sans céréales. Tu mériterais la prison pour ça !

-Tu exagères.

Finalement, il utilisa les tartines de confiture comme substituts.

-On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-il. C'est déjà notre dernier jour.

-Je sais pas. Mais il y a un truc qui a l'air sympa dans le village voisin.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une sorte de petit festival local.

-Ah... ça a l'air bien. Il est où ce village ?

-Plus en altitude, à une petite demi-heure. On va louer une voiture.

Il acquiesça et croqua dans sa tartine à pleines dents. Il s'arrêta de mâcher deux secondes, puis fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de courir de nouveau vers la salle de bains. Je le suivis en prenant ses médicaments avec moi.

Il vomit, encore et encore. Était-ce un signe que le cancer progressait ou simplement qu'il n'était pas en forme aujourd'hui ?

Je fis des ronds dans son dos le temps qu'il se calme et, ensuite, remplis un verre d'eau et sortis ses médicaments pendant qu'il tirait la chasse d'eau des toilettes et reprenait son souffle.

-Tiens.

Il me remercia et les avala sans broncher.

-Merci.

-Tu as mal à la tête aussi ?

-Non, seulement des nausées ce matin.

Nous attendîmes que Sei aille mieux avant de partir vers le village voisin. Mais ce ne devait pas être notre journée car à peine nous fûmes sur la route, il se mit à neiger de gros flocons. Plus nous montions en altitude, plus le temps empirait.

Je sentais les roues de la voiture glisser de temps en temps sur la route de montagne sinueuse. Au bout d'un moment, nous fûmes bloqués.

-Bon, bah, je crois que c'est raté pour aujourd'hui.

Au bout d'une heure, la voiture m'indiqua que la batterie était faible et que je devais couper le chauffage si je voulais pouvoir redémarrer.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid. De nos bouches sortaient de petits nuages de buée. Akashi grelottait à mes côtés. Il avait les lèvres bleues.

-Je ne pense pas que la tempête se calmera avant un bon moment, Sei.

-Je ne pense pas non plus..

-On... On a jamais essayé la banquette arrière ?

Il tourna lentement sa tête vers moi et un petit sourire naquit sur le bord de ses lèvres.

-En effet...

Nous nous détachâmes et nous glissâmes à l'arrière, avant de retirer sauvagement nos vêtements et de faire l'amour dans la voiture. Il y avait de la buée partout et nous étions vraiment bouillants, maintenant.

La tempête se calma mais au lieu d'aller au village voisin, nous préférâmes rentrer car Sei était fatigué et moi aussi. Nous fîmes nos valises en vue du départ du lendemain et passâmes notre soirée à regarder un film.

Le lendemain, notre avion nous ramena à Kyoto après presque deux semaines de voyage, d'abord en Amérique, puis dans le Hokkaido.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de rentrer, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandai-je dans l'avion.

-Oui et non. Voyager avec toi est génial, surtout quand on a beaucoup d'argent à dépenser, mais je sais que je dois vite refaire une IRM, revoir le cancérologue et ce genre de choses qu'on ne peut pas se permettre d'ignorer. Et puis, Anubis me manque, il doit être triste tout seul chez la voisine...

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Un petit review ?**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonznour !**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, je pense que vous allez l'apprécier, l'histoire va faire un grand bond.**

 **Merci encore et toujours à Moira-chan pour la correction de mes fautes ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le jour même de notre retour à Kyoto, Akashi avait rendez-vous au cabinet de radiologie pour faire une IRM et voir l'évolution de sa tumeur.

Le matin, il ne mangea rien, bien trop stressé. À midi, c'est-à-dire trois heures avant le rendez-vous, il ne mangea rien non plus. Il semblait absent, comme s'il connaissait déjà le résultat des analyses, comme s'il était déjà mort.

Mais il vivait. Son cœur battait, son corps se défendait encore. Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'Akashi se considère du jour au lendemain comme déjà mort. Avant de rentrer au Japon, il allait bien, il était heureux. Maintenant, il semblait effondré, comme frappé par la réalité qu'il avait temporairement oubliée.

Dans la salle d'attente, je le voyais s'agiter nerveusement. Il tapait des pieds à un rythme régulier et rapide. J'aurais aimé lui dire de se calmer, mais j'étais comme lui, nerveux. Je n'arrivais même pas à lui suggérer de jouer sur son portable pour se détendre.

Une infirmière appela son nom pour qu'il aille dans la salle d'examen. Il partit sans me jeter le moindre regard. J'attendis, seul, qu'il revienne, puis nous attendrions ensemble les résultats avec encore plus d'appréhension. Je me mis à regarder distraitement la télévision accrochée au mur de la salle d'attente. Il fallait que j'arrive à me concentrer sur le programme, rien d'autre.

Alors ? Que se passait-il ? Un homme tentait de draguer une fille, mais sa mère arriva et mit fin à leur discussion. Gros plan sur la mère qui disputait son fils parce qu'il discutait avec la fille de leurs rivaux. Le fils semblait surpris de l'apprendre. Tiens ? Nous voilà soudain du côté de la fille : elle regardait par sa fenêtre le garçon et sa mère partir. Elle rigola de la situation et rougit quand le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard à sa fenêtre. Ensuite... Rien, mes yeux furent juste attirés par le rouge des cheveux de Seijuro qui franchissait la porte pour revenir dans la salle d'attente.

-Ils t'ont dit quelque chose ? lui demandai-je quand il s'assit.

-Non.

Je pris sa main et la serrai en attendant qu'ils nous appellent. Les minutes passaient lentement. Le garçon retrouva la fille le soir. Akashi serrait ma main. La jeune fille l'embrassa. Akashi recommença à taper du pied. Le père entra dans la chambre et interrompit le couple en pleine roucoulade. Akashi se mordillait la lèvre. Le père fit sortir de force le garçon. Puis, Seijuro se leva – je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on venait de nous appeler.

Nous suivîmes l'infirmière dans une salle, la même que la dernière fois, là où les IRM d'Akashi attendaient d'être analysées.

Le médecin nous sourit quand nous entrâmes. Ce n'était pas le même que la dernière fois. Celui-là était plus jeune, la quarantaine au maximum.

-Bonjour messieurs, je suis le docteur Kawoshima, je remplace temporairement le docteur Hayato.

Nous le saluâmes, puis il nous fit signe de nous asseoir.

-Vous suivez un traitement, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Akashi ?

-Oui.

-Depuis combien de temps après votre première IRM ?

-Environ deux semaines.

-Et votre dernière IRM remonte à... deux mois ?

-C'est exact.

Il acquiesça et marqua quelques notes sur un papier. Puis, il inspira profondément. Maintenant, il allait falloir aborder le sujet fâcheux. Il appuya sur un bouton de sa télécommande et les écrans au mur affichèrent les IRM d'Akashi. Il y avait celles d'il y a deux mois et celles d'aujourd'hui. La différence était impressionnante. Même Akashi semblait choqué.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, la tumeur a grossi. Elle a pris environ un demi-centimètre de diamètre, ce qui est beaucoup. Elle est encore en phase trois. Mais maintenant, nous allons devoir vérifier qu'elle ne fasse pas de métastases et donc qu'elle ne passe pas en phase quatre.

Il reprit sa respiration.

-Vous allez devoir suivre un traitement plus fort pour tenter de ralentir encore l'évolution de la tumeur. Malheureusement, je ne vois toujours aucun moyen de la retirer. Elle est trop proche de votre fornix. C'est la première fois que je vois une tumeur comme celle-ci.

Aucun de nous deux n'osait poser la question qui nous brûlait les lèvres. Je pris finalement la parole.

-Si Seijuro prend un traitement plus fort, de combien... Cela augmentera-t-il sa durée de vie ?

Le docteur réfléchit avant de répondre.

-Avec le traitement, elle a réussi à grandir en deux mois, vous n'avez donc gagné que deux mois supplémentaires. Si le traitement est plus fort, avec l'évolution de la tumeur qui ne peut pas être stoppée, je pense que vous ne pourriez gagner qu'un mois, tout au plus.

Nous rentrâmes sans un mot. Akashi monta aussitôt se coucher : il prit Anubis dans ses bras et emmena sa gamelle dans sa chambre. A priori, il allait garder le chat cette nuit. Je le regardai tristement monter les escaliers, puis j'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquer.

Je me sentis seul.

Je n'avais encore jamais été si seul.

Sei...

* * *

Dans la semaine qui suivit, je pris contact, sans que Seijuro ne le sache, avec de grands neurochirurgiens. Je leur envoyai les IRM du rouge, je leur demandai s'il ne pouvait vraiment pas être sauvé. Pour le moment, je n'avais aucune réponse. Rien. Le néant.

Akashi ne quittait pas sa chambre. Alors qu'il avait enfin repris goût à vivre, il décidait de se terrer dans sa mélancolie une nouvelle fois. Avec le chat qui le suivait dans sa dépression, je ne vous raconte pas l'ambiance quand je rentrais.

J'allai chercher le nouveau traitement de Seijuro. Je me renseignai aussi sur d'éventuelles séances de radiothérapie à l'hôpital. Dans le cas d'Akashi, ce traitement pouvait être envisagé, et cela augmenterait sa durée de vie de plus d'un mois à son stade. Il lui resterait de nouveau une dizaine de mois à vivre.

-Sei ?

Je n'entendis aucun bruit provenant de derrière la porte.

-Sei, je peux entrer ?

Toujours rien. Tant pis, j'entrai.

J'ouvris la porte. Akashi était allongé sur son lit, il semblait endormi. Anubis dormait contre lui. Voilà pourquoi je détestais ce chat. Lui, il avait droit à des câlins d'Akashi quand il était déprimé et il pouvait passer tout son temps dans sa chambre à ronronner et à se frotter partout. J'étais jaloux d'un stupide chat.

Je m'avançai vers le lit. Akashi ouvrit un œil pas très réveillé et me regarda. Je m'assis sur le bord, passai une main dans les cheveux d'Akashi... Et me stoppai dans mon geste. Je retirai ma main, emportant avec moi quelques cheveux rouges. Ils étaient secs, plus doux du tout. Sa peau était pâle, sèche elle aussi.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, dis-je, plus fort.

Il me fit signe de me taire et me montra le chat qui dormait contre sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire du chat ? Je donnai une pichenette sur le nez rose et triangulaire de la bête assoupie. Celle-ci n'apprécia pas. Elle griffa ma main, et le bras d'Akashi par la même occasion. Puis elle partit chercher un endroit tranquille où roupiller.

-Tu es vraiment ignoble avec lui !

-Désolé, mais je ne l'aime pas.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Ta haine envers lui n'a aucun fondement !

 _Si. Je suis jaloux. Je peux être dangereux quand je suis jaloux, tu sais ?_

-Je venais juste te dire que je pars pour Tokyo, je vais voir _tes_ amis.

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna dans le lit.

-Tu leur manques... Surtout à Kise qui me dispute tout le temps parce que tu ne viens pas. Tu ne veux pas faire un effort pour une fois ? Seulement une fois...

-Il me reste neuf mois pour les voir.

-Ou pas...

Il me lança un regard meurtrier.

-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici aujourd'hui. Maintenant, sois un gentil petit ami et va me chercher Anubis.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Mais... parce que tu es gentil !

Oh, le sourire hypocrite.

-Et pourquoi ce chat ?

-Parce c'est ma boule de poils réconfortante. Donc va me la chercher, sinon tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !

Je soupirai et partis à la recherche de la "boule de poils réconfortante". Je la trouvai dans son coussin, en train de dormir paisiblement. Je l'attrapai sous les épaules et la soulevai. Si je la brandissais en l'air, on aurait cru la scène du Roi Lion quand Simba est porté par le singe. Sauf que Simba se ne débattait pas.

-Bon, écoute-moi, Anubis !

Le chat se calma.

-Tu vas rester avec Akashi toute la journée, alors je vais te donner une mission très importante. Tu vas le réconforter pour que quand je rentre ce soir il ait le sourire, c'est clair ? Je peux te faire confiance ?

Le chat ne dit rien, il feula juste. Mon dieu, ce que je le détestais. Je me sentais un peu stupide de parler à un chat, quand même... Mais bon, c'était pour Seijuro et de toute manière, les seuls témoins de la scène étaient les murs. Aucun risque.

Une fois de retour en haut, je lançai presque le chat sur le lit, et il atterrit dans le dos de Seijuro. Voir son visage affolé me fit rire. Vengeance. _Prépare-toi, Anubis, il me reste encore 35 griffures à te faire payer._

* * *

J'arrivai à Tokyo vers midi. Comme j'étais déjà en retard, je pris le taxi pour me rendre au Maji Burger où toute le bande m'attendait. Ils allaient me crier dessus parce que je n'étais pas venu la dernière fois.

-Njimuracchiiiii !

J'eus à peine de temps de voir la boule jaune qui me fonçait dessus.

-Lâche-moi, Kise !

-Kise-kun, tu vas l'étouffer.

 _Merci de ton aide, Kuroko, ton intervention a été très utile, je me sens mieux._

-Maiis ! Nijimuracchi m'a manqué, il n'est pas venu la dernière fois ! s'exclama le blond sans me lâcher et en m'explosant les tympans.

-J'étais occupé, lâche-moi !

Enfin, Kise se détacha de moi. Je pus respirer, et Aomine m'aida à me relever. Je les saluai un par un et nous entrâmes dans le fast food. Je m'assis au fond de la table, juste à côté de Midorima. Depuis mon arrivée, j'avais senti qu'il me regardait bizarrement, et son comportement me fit comprendre qu'il devait me parler, en privé.

Après qu'il m'eut fait un petit signe, nous sortîmes dans la rue pour discuter.

-Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Connais-tu Haru Midorima ?

-Oui, c'est un chirurgien de Kyoto.

-C'est aussi mon oncle.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas faire le lien plus tôt... C'était un des chirurgiens auxquels j'avais envoyé les IRM de Seijuro.

-Il y a quelques jours, continua le vert, je suis allé lui rendre visite et je l'ai vu travailler sur un cas intéressant, une tumeur cérébrale de stade trois. Mon oncle m'a expliqué que cette tumeur n'était, normalement, pas opérable et difficilement traitable. J'étais relativement étonné qu'il accepte encore des cas impossibles alors que son emploi du temps est surchargé. Puis, il m'a expliqué que ce patient pourrait être moi et que, dans ces conditions, il se sentait obligé de faire quelque chose.

-Cette tumeur impossible, c'est...

-Oui, c'est celle d'Akashi. D'ailleurs, je n'apprécie pas qu'il ne nous en ait pas parlé.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes, sans doute pour cacher sa frustration de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt.

-Alors, vous savez comment sauver Seijuro ?! demandai-je, plein d'espoir.

-Oui, nous pensons pouvoir l'opérer.

* * *

-Sei ! Sei ! m'écriai-je en entrant dans l'appartement.

J'entendis une sorte de grognement. Akashi devait être en train de se réveiller. Je montai quatre à quatre les marches pour atteindre la mezzanine. J'entrai en trombe dans sa chambre. Anubis me lança un regard de tueur, mais je l'ignorai complètement et sautai sur lit.

-Sei !

-Quoi ? me demanda-t-il, grognon.

-J'ai parlé avec Midorima. Son oncle a peut-être une solution pour toi, pour te sauver !

Akashi se redressa soudainement dans le lit.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, tu vas vivre ! Tu vas vivre, Sei !

Je le pris dans mes bras, et il me serra contre lui. Il allait vivre. Vivre ! Dans la semaine, nous prîmes rendez-vous avec Haru Midorima. Il semblait optimiste, très optimiste. Akashi pouvait être sauvé, mais les risques étaient grands. Si la moindre partie de son cerveau était touchée durant l'opération, ou s'il restait la moindre cellule cancéreuse après, les conséquences seraient dramatiques. Mais le risque valait le coup. Akashi allait vivre. Il le fallait.

D'après les calculs de Haru, il faudrait une opération de plus de douze heures, que les chirurgiens devraient effectuer sans être remplacés. Enfin, si, il y aurait un seul remplaçant, à qui ils avaient fait part de tout le déroulement logique de l'opération : il s'appelait Miyoshi Shigeto. Il avait 32 ans, il était donc jeune pour un chirurgien. Mais Midorima lui faisait confiance.

Akashi et le neurochirurgien discutèrent des risques, des probabilités que l'opération rate, des traitements à prendre en attendant. Nous allions prendre rendez-vous avec l'anesthésiste, ensuite normalement, il n'y aurait que quelques mois d'attente et Akashi pourrait être opéré.

Il vivrait, j'en fis la promesse.

Je le sauverais.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Vous vous y attendiez ?**

 **Un petit review ?**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonznour !**

 **Ce chapitre va ravir (ou pas) ceux qui le réclamait un peu de génération des miracles ^^ Ne sautez pas je joie non plus, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Vous verrez bien !**

 **Merci de vos reviews ! Il me font vraiment très plaisir ^^**

 **Merci à Moira-chan qui a corrigé ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le jour se levait doucement. Le soleil encore orangé entrait par la fenêtre et se glissait dans l'ouverture des rideaux, éclairant nos corps nus encore agrippés l'un à l'autre comme si le reste de nos vies en dépendait.

Les rayons devinrent de plus en plus lumineux, frappant presque violemment nos paupières encore closes et qui avaient grandement envie de le rester. Un grattement contre la porte agressa bientôt nos oreilles.

Le réveil se rapprochait contre notre gré.

-Hum... marmonnai-je.

Akashi, dans mes bras, était dos au soleil et subissait moins son agression. Il dormait toujours à poings fermés, sa bouche très légèrement entrouverte qui laissait passer passer un souffle d'air chaud.

Je le serrai contre mon corps, cet être qui était maintenant le centre de ma vie. Je tentai de me rendormir mais n'y parvins pas, gêné par le soleil.

Anubis miaulait. Je lui aurais bien crié de se taire pour ne pas réveiller Seijuro, mais cela aurait eu l'effet inverse. Je sentais mon amant gesticuler contre moi, luttant contre le réveil qui venait petit à petit. Il était comme moi et voulait encore dormir.

Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit ses yeux rouges et me fixa.

-Salut, Sei.

-Salut.

Il m'embrassa maladroitement sur le nez avant de se retourner et de chercher de nouveau le sommeil. Mais il n'y avait plus le moindre espoir.

Nous nous levâmes alors. Anubis se précipita sur le lit et s'y roula en boule pour dormir dans le rayon de soleil. Akashi s'attarda un peu dans la chambre pour le caresser pendant que j'allais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Après être passé par les toilettes pour vomir, comme tous les matins, Akashi descendit et s'allongea dans le canapé. Il avait froid et se réfugia donc sous une couverture.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Comme tous les matins, Shuzo. J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai des nausées. Mais j'ai passé une bonne nuit.

Je posai ma main sur son front, mais il n'avait pas de fièvre, ce qui était une bonne chose.

-Tu ne vas pas manger ?

-Non, je vais attendre un peu que mes nausées soient passées, comme ça je pourrai vraiment savourer ce que tu as préparé.

Il me fit un petit sourire, s'assit dans le canapé et me regarda boire mon café et manger mon omelette.

Le téléphone sonna. Ce bruit strident avait tendance à énerver Seijuro le matin quand il avait mal à la tête. Il décrocha donc le plus vite possible, pour abréger ses souffrances.

-Allô ! dit-il, énervé.

Puis son visage s'illumina d'un petit sourire amusé.

-Oh ! Ça tombe bien !... Et l'installation des fenêtres est comprise dans le prix de la livraison ?... Parfait, parce que figurez-vous qu'un crocodile vient de défoncer notre porte-fenêtre et que maintenant il squatte le rez-de-chaussée, alors c'est... Tiens, il a raccroché !

-Tu m'étonnes.

-Bon, au moins, lui, il ne viendra plus nous embêter.

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire fier de lui et je me mis à rire. Il rit, lui aussi, en s'approchant de moi. Il s'assit sur mes genoux et m'embrassa. Je devais avoir un goût de café dans la bouche mais cela ne semblait pas trop le déranger.

Je regardai l'heure et vis qu'il était déjà tard, plus de onze heures. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui était un jour férié.

-Que veux-tu qu'on fasse aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis fatigué.

Ça, je le savais. Akashi était maintenant tout le temps fatigué. C'était à cause de son cancer et de son traitement, comme toujours.

Le voir maigrissant me mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Le voir faible, souffrant, fatigué, incapable de pleinement savourer cette dernière année de sa vie parce qu'il était trop malade pour ça m'énervait. Seijuro méritait bien mieux.

Après le petit-déjeuner, nous allâmes nous habiller, chacun dans sa chambre même si la mienne ne me servait plus beaucoup. Je passais mes nuits dans celle de Seijuro désormais.

Nous nous rejoignîmes, tout habillés, sur la mezzanine pour bouquiner avant de préparer le repas du midi, même si nous n'avions pas très faim. Je relisais toujours ce même livre, celui dont l'héroïne était atteinte d'un cancer, en boucle. J'y cherchais tous les indices possibles sur la vie de Seijuro, toutes les impressions qu'il pourrait avoir avec sa maladie, par le biais des impressions de la protagoniste, elle aussi bientôt livrée à la mort.

J'étais vers la moitié de mon livre quand on frappa à la porte. Akashi me regarda : ses yeux m'incitaient à aller voir qui c'était. En soupirant, je me levai, et je descendais les escaliers quand un nouveau coup retentit.

Puis une voix.

-Oï, Akashi ! C'est Aomine.

-Eh ! Ne nous oublie pas, Aominecchi !

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Seijuro – il s'était levé, et son visage était paniqué. Il semblait en état de choc et incapable de parler.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte et m'apprêtai à ouvrir.

-Shuzo, non !

-Mais, Sei...

-NON !

Je me figeai en voyant son expression. Il semblait presque brisé, la tête baissée.

-Sei...

-N'ouvre pas cette porte. C'est un ordre, Shuzo.

-Sei, ils veulent te voir.

-Ils veulent voir celui que j'étais avant. Pas le moi de maintenant.

-Tu es toujours le même.

-Non. Regarde-moi !

-Je te regarde.

J'entendais les autres protester derrière la porte. Mais je m'en fichais, ils pouvaient attendre encore un peu.

-Regarde-moi.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui. Et là, je le vis. Je le vis à travers les yeux d'une personne qui ne l'aimait pas. Je le vis, maigre, fatigué, des cernes sous les yeux, le teint affreusement pâle. Je le vis, malade.

L'amour rendait aveugle.

-Akashi ! Nijimura ! On sait que vous êtes là !

-N'ouvre pas.

-Tu dois les voir.

-Non ! M'as-tu vraiment bien regardé ? Ils auraient pitié de moi maintenant. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Je veux qu'ils partent, je ne veux plus jamais les revoir ! Plus jamais ! Jamais !

Je voyais Akashi se briser une nouvelle fois, à cause de sa nouvelle condition, à cause de l'idée d'avoir changé. Il tirait sur ses cheveux, s'arrachant des mèches entières. Il se bouchait les oreilles en continuant à hurler qu'il ne voulait pas les voir.

Mais là, c'était à moi qu'il faisait pitié.

Je courus dans les escaliers, puis je le pris dans mes bras en agrippant ses mains pour qu'il laisse tranquille sa chevelure encore épaisse. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Les coups contre la porte semblaient avoir cessé. Ils avaient dû abandonner, ou bien un voisin leur avait dit de se taire. Sei semblait plus calme.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, je vais m'occuper de faire à manger.

J'embrassai sa chevelure avant de desserrer mon étreinte sur lui. Il se leva et partit dans sa chambre. Je le vis s'allonger sur le lit et prendre Anubis dans ses bras.

Je fermai la porte et partis dans ma chambre, où j'attrapai mon portable et appelai Midorima.

-Nijimura ?

-Salut.

-Akashi est donc si mal que ça pour ne pas avoir ouvert ?

-Je suis désolé. Il refuse catégoriquement de vous voir. Mais si tu le voyais... Tu comprendrais pourquoi. Il a vraiment trop maigri. S'il n'y avait pas ses yeux, on aurait du mal à le reconnaître. Il ne voulait pas vous imposer de le voir comme ça.

Un léger rire se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il a voulu nous épargner une vision d'horreur ? Non, il cherche à se préserver, il veut se donner l'illusion d'être encore fort. Surveille-le. Mon oncle m'a dit que son état était plus grave qu'on pourrait le penser. La tumeur a détruit beaucoup de tissus sains autour du fornix et risque de bientôt atteindre une zone gérant le comportement. Il pourrait changer radicalement. Empêche-le de faire des choses trop physiques. Son corps est affaibli à cause des traitements, mais tu le connais sans doute mieux que moi, tu sais qu'il ne va rien montrer.

-Je m'en doute. Je vais faire attention.

-Oui. Mais ne lui demande pas non plus toutes les cinq secondes s'il va bien, parce que ça va l'énerver.

Je me mis à rire et j'entendis Midorima faire de même. Nous devions tous les deux penser à ce jour où, à Teiko, Akashi s'était fait mal au poignet et où nous étions tous autour de lui à lui demander s'il allait bien. Il s'était alors énervé, avait fait, sans s'en rendre compte, un moue adorable d'enfant, et avait ordonné que nous courions des tours de terrain supplémentaires. Heureusement, il n'était pas encore capitaine à cette époque et c'était moi qui décidais. Akashi s'était vengé, quand son poignet avait été guéri, en nous envoyant des ballons dans la figure pendant les entraînements puis il venait nous voir et nous demandait si ça allait.

-Je te tiendrai au courant de son évolution. Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire aux autres.

-Oui.

Je raccrochai, le cœur peut-être un peu plus léger après ce petit fou rire.

Je retournai ensuite dans la chambre d'Akashi. Il ne semblait pas dormir. Sans faire de bruit, je me collai contre lui et attendis qu'il s'endorme paisiblement.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Au prochain chapitre !**

 **Un petit review ?**

 **Ps : Je poste mes poèmes sur FictionPress si cela vous intéresse, mon pseudo est ShinyShadow88 (88 parce que le 8 est mon chiffre porte bonheur, donc je met deux 8 pour avoir plus de chance ^^ le 66 de mon pseudo sur FanFiction vient du chiffre du diable).**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonznour !**

 **Voici le chapitre 10 de vivre à en mourir ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^**

 **Merci pour les reviews et également à Moira-chan qui a corrigé ce chapitre !**

* * *

L'opération de Seijuro était prévue pour dans un mois. Nous avions déjà vu l'anesthésiste. Il nous avait expliqué tous les risques que présentait l'anesthésie, le produit qui serait utilisé, les probabilités qu'avait Seijuro de mal le supporter et tout le reste. Il avait demandé à Sei s'il avait déjà subi une anesthésie, ce qui, étonnamment, était le cas. J'avais ainsi découvert qu'il s'était fait retirer les dents de sagesse au collège, pour être sûr de ne jamais avoir à subir l'horreur de porter un appareil dentaire. Le pire était que je n'avais rien vu, alors que c'était en pleine semaine. Bien évidemment, nous avions tous remarqué qu'il avait été absent une journée, mais il était revenu le lendemain, frais comme la rosée du matin, les joues impeccables, pas gonflées comme celles d'un hamster.

On en découvrait tous les jours, avec lui, c'était ça qui était magique.

* * *

-Ça va ?

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, le chat toujours endormi sur sa poitrine, ronronnant à chaque fois que son coussin temporaire se soulevait.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si lourd.

-Tu as du mal à respirer ?

-Non.

Akashi avait l'air bien, allongé comme ça. De toute façon, il ne pouvait faire que ça de ses journées. Il restait allongé comme le lui avait conseillé son médecin. Comme il faisait de nombreux malaises, ne pas trop bouger pendant que j'allais travailler était la meilleure option. S'il s'évanouissait pendant mon absence, il ne pourrait pas être pris en charge vite et risquerait, dans le pire des cas possibles, d'y passer s'il tombait au mauvais endroit.

Mais ça, il le savait, et il ne ferait pas l'erreur.

-Tu veux que je retire Anubis ?

-Non, il est bien là.

Peut-être qu'il était bien, mais à cause de sa présence, je ne pouvais pas faire tous les câlins que je voulais à mon rouquin.

-Tes coéquipiers ont tenté de te contacter hier.

-Je sais. Laisse-les, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

-Je pense qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, maintenant.

-Non... Ils ne savent rien et ils ne doivent rien savoir.

Anubis remua, puis se leva, appuyant ses petites pattes poilues sur le torse de mon colocataire qui grimaça.

-T'es lourd, Anubis...

Le chat bâilla et descendit du canapé en couinant. Oui, j'avais découvert que les chats couinaient.

Ensuite, nous nous levâmes enfin du canapé, en ce dimanche pluvieux, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine, où Akashi m'aida à préparer le repas : des nems. Bien que l'on ne soit pas vraiment adeptes de la cuisine chinoise, les nems étaient la seule spécialité que l'on supportait tous les deux.

Nous prîmes un bain ensemble, fîmes même une bataille de mousse comme de grands gamins, et allâmes nous coucher presque nus. Quelques minutes plus tard, Seijuro dormait recroquevillé contre moi, son dos contre mon torse, les poings serrés devant lui alors que mes bras l'encerclaient.

Dans la nuit, j'entendis un grand bruit. Akashi était réveillé. Il semblait paniqué. Son corps tremblait avec une telle violence que cela me paraissait impossible. Ce n'était pas de l'épilepsie, mais ça en avait tout l'air. Il avait de la fièvre, vraiment beaucoup de fièvre. Son corps s'agitait contre moi.

Je me demandai un instant si ce ne serait pas plus simple pour lui de le laisser comme ça. Il allait s'épuiser et peut-être que tout allait se finir. Plus de souffrance, plus rien… Sinon une libération.

Puis j'eus honte d'avoir pensé une chose pareille, alors je me giflai. Je me levai ensuite en vitesse, pris mon portable, et appelai les urgences pour leur dire que j'arrivais avec un ami dans un état grave. Je décrivis ses symptômes au téléphone tout en m'habillant. Je mis un jean au hasard, un pull, des chaussettes qui apparemment n'étaient même pas les miennes – Akashi avait vraiment de tout petits pieds...

Puis j'habillai rapidement Sei, je le pris dans mes bras, et j'attrapai les clés de ma voiture à la volée. Anubis me regardait m'activer pour emmener Sei à l'hôpital. Il semblait blasé mais à force de le connaître, je commençais à savoir qu'il s'inquiétait.

-On va revenir, lui dis-je avant de fermer la porte à clé.

L'ascenseur était fonctionnel, pour une fois. Je montai dedans, priant pour qu'il ne tombe pas en panne, chose qui n'arriva pas.

Dans la voiture, Akashi semblait dans les vapes, à moitié présent, le front aussi brûlant que des plaques de cuisson en marche. Je conduisis à toute allure, conscient de ce que je risquais – mais j'avais une bonne excuse au cas où je me ferais arrêter par la gendarmerie pour vitesse excessive. Et Sei avait l'air tellement mal-en-point que les gendarmes ne me diraient sans doute rien. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir de gyrophare ou un truc du genre.

Devant l'hôpital, une équipe d'infirmiers attendait que j'arrive, dehors, dans le froid. Ils prirent tout de suite Sei en charge, et je les accompagnai. Son médecin était là, il lui fit donc des examens : prise de sang, de la température, du rythme cardiaque.

-Il faut lui faire un scan du thorax.

Alors ils l'emmenèrent loin de moi. Je restai dans la chambre de Sei, attendant qu'on me le ramène.

Au bout d'un moment, un médecin vint me voir. Il avait l'air grave. Dans la chambre, il afficha les scans d'Akashi et je vis tout de suite le problème. Il y avait un cancer. Une métastase.

-C'est...

-Oui, c'est son cœur. C'est un cas assez rare, mais elle est petite alors nous allons pouvoir la retirer sans problèmes.

-Où est-il ?

-Nous ne pouvions pas perdre de temps alors il est déjà au bloc avec notre chirurgien en cardiologie, le meilleur du service.

-D'accord...

Ma voix était morne, presque inexistante.

-Il aura besoin de chimiothérapie. Pour sa tumeur cérébrale, en prévision de l'opération, mais aussi pour les possibles métastases.

-C'est déjà le stade quatre ?

-Non, pas encore.

Complètement déboussolé, je ne pouvais que hocher la tête pendant qu'il m'expliquait la procédure et ce qu'il était en train de faire au cœur de mon petit ami. La tumeur était petite, facile à retirer, c'était ce que je devais me dire.

 _Petite, facile, petite, facile, petite, facile..._

J'attendis des heures dans cette chambre vide de vie, assis sur une petite chaise inconfortable, à me morfondre. Si Akashi survivait, alors ma vie future se passerait ici, à attendre que son traitement soit fini. Et quand il serait en phase terminale, il finirait sa vie ici, dans une chambre comme celle-ci.

La peinture du plafond était usée, les rideaux s'étaient éclaircis avec le soleil, la porte grinçait un peu et la salle de bains était mal isolée – on entendait tous les bruits de chasse d'eau depuis l'extérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit et un lit entra, Akashi dessus, à moitié réveillé. Les infirmiers remirent le lit à sa place, vérifièrent les perfusions et partirent en m'indiquant le bouton que je devais presser en cas de problème et en me disant que le médecin n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Ils quittèrent la chambre et je m'approchai des deux perles rouges qui me regardaient avec toute l'intensité dont elles étaient encore capables.

-Salut... murmura mollement Seijuro, avec un faible sourire.

-Salut, répondis-je en retour, en caressant ses cheveux.

Il serra ma main avec la sienne, encore froide. Sa tête s'appuya contre mon bras et il s'endormit comme ça, son souffle contre ma peau plutôt frileuse.

Je continuai à caresser sa chevelure, mais avec plus de difficulté étant donné que mon bras ne pouvait plus trop bouger, au risque de le réveiller.

Le chirurgien arriva un petit quart d'heure après, le visage neutre. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Je ne savais pas, je n'avais pas souvent eu affaire à ce genre de personnes, encore moins dans des cas graves.

-Bonjour, dis-je quand il entra.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Hiroshi, c'est moi qui ai opéré Akashi-san tout à l'heure.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Très bien, la tumeur a été enlevée sans difficulté. Il gardera probablement une cicatrice et ne pourra par contre plus faire de sports trop intensifs.

-C'était pas au programme.

Il sourit légèrement et afficha les nouveaux scans de Sei, que les infirmiers avaient sans doute faits avant de le ramener dans sa chambre.

-Son cancérologue nous a conseillé de faire un scan de son cerveau. Je ne suis pas un expert en cerveau, ce n'est pas mon domaine, mais on peut voir que la tumeur est plus grosse que lors du dernier scan que l'on nous a envoyé. Votre cancérologue viendra en parler avec vous plus tard. Mais Akashi-san aura besoin de chimiothérapie.

-On me l'a déjà dit. Je m'y étais préparé, c'est toujours la première chose à laquelle on pense quand on parle de cancer.

-En effet. Peut-être qu'il faudra aussi de la radiothérapie en plus. Il faudra voir.

-D'accord.

Il discuta encore un peu pour finir de tout m'expliquer, puis repartit pour nous laisser seuls. Sei dormait à poings fermés. Je regardais la courbe de son électrocardiogramme comme s'il m'hypnotisait.

Je savais que le cœur de Sei battait à 57 pulsations par minute quand il dormait, qu'il montait à 189 quand on faisait l'amour (c'était un sportif, alors c'était normal), et qu'il était à 88 en temps normal. Je le connaissais par cœur. J'aurais même pu jouer à compter ses respirations.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, en attendant qu'il se réveille.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, …

….

… 367

-Salut, Sei.

-Salut...

J'embrassai son front désormais à température normale. Il était bien froid par rapport à sa fièvre de tout à l'heure.

-Tout s'est bien passé.

-Je m'en doute, sinon je ne serais pas là.

-Tu vas avoir besoin de chimio...

Son visage devint plus sombre. Il détourna les yeux, son sourire s'effaçant.

-On le savait... Un jour ou l'autre...

Je pris sa main. De toute manière et jusqu'à la fin, ce serait la seule et unique chose que je pourrais faire pour lui. Être là, tenir sa main, le soutenir. C'était lui qui souffrirait des nausées de la chimiothérapie, qui perdrait ses cheveux, qui maigrirait encore plus, qui subirait des piqûres tous les jours. Moi, je ne pourrais rien pour alléger ses souffrances.

Jusqu'au dernier moment de sa maladie, qu'il meure où qu'il se réveille sauvé à la fin de l'opération, lui tenir la main serait la seule chose que je pourrais faire pour lui.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Vous allez me détester ?**

 **Désolé mais parler de la chimiothérapie est une étape indispensable dans une histoire qui parle de cancer. Je vous rassure, je n'ai pas prévu que ce soit long (je ne garanti cependant rien pour les magnifiques cheveux de Sei... (et ses poils, faut pas oublier les poils ^^)).**

 **Sachez que les métastases au cœur existent réellement. Elles sont vraiment rares car les cellules du cœur ne se multiplient pas. Souvent les tumeurs sont bénignes, sauf dans le cas de métastases.  
**

 **Bref.**

 **Un petit review pour le pauvre petit Sei ?**

 **Encouragez-le pour ce qui l'attend !**


	12. Chapitre 10 et demi

**Hello !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, il s'agit d'un complément du 10; d'où le "10,5".**

 **Je préfère vous prévenir immédiatement d'une petite incohérence : Comme vous l'avez lu, Seijuro va devoir faire de la chimio. J'ai pris en considération les nombreuses plaintes et décidé de ne pas lui faire perdre tous ses cheveux. Je me suis documentée et, finalement, il existe bien des personnes qui ne perdent pas leurs cheveux. Cependant, cette étape ne pourra pas être évitée pour l'opération (où, techniquement, on va devoir lui raser le crâne et il gardera un bandage sur la tête un bon mois, le temps qu'un peu de cheveux repousse.) Voilà.**

 **J'espère que cela pardonnera mon long retard.**

 **Merci à Moira-chan pour la correction, toujours au top ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Akashi était sorti de l'hôpital depuis deux jours, mais nous devions déjà y retourner pour les séances de chimiothérapie.

Il était censé perdre ses cheveux mais ils semblaient obstinés à rester sur sa tête. C'était à croire que le shampoing de mon petit ami était en fait de la glu. Par contre, il n'échappait pas aux vomissements et aux autres désagréments.

Son corps n'avait plus de poils. Plus de poils, du tout ! Il n'en avait plus sur les bras, plus sur les jambes, plus entre les jambes. Il n'avait plus cette fine ligne de poils roux qui allait auparavant de son nombril à son sexe. Mais ses sourcils et ses cheveux restaient désespérément accrochés à lui. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Je l'imaginais mal chauve et sans sourcils.

Il était traité en ambulatoire, ce qui était plutôt pratique car il restait une grande partie du temps à la maison. Nous n'allions à l'hôpital que certains jours, le matin, pour ressortir en fin de soirée. Le problème était que mon patron n'appréciait pas que je rate autant d'heures de travail. Bien sûr, j'avais préféré garder pour moi la raison de ces absences.

Ce qui était agréable quand on allait faire les séances de chimio, c'était qu'on réalisait enfin qu'on n'était pas seuls à vivre avec le cancer et que, comparés à certains cas, nous avions presque de la chance. Certaines personnes se battaient depuis déjà des années, sans résultats. Certaines avaient commencé ce cauchemar dans leur plus tendre enfance ce cauchemar dès leur plus jeune âge. Parmi nous se trouvait notamment une petite fille de deux ans atteinte de leucémie aiguë promyélocytaire, une forme très rare de leucémie myéloïque, et mortelle avec moins de trois ans d'espérance de vie dès le moment où la maladie était diagnostiquée.

Il suffisait d'être patient en cancérologie pour faire des études de médecine.

Les infirmières étaient gentilles. Pour une fois que je trouvais des infirmières sympathiques... À la première séance, on mit à Akashi un cathéter dans la poitrine, qu'il devrait garder tout le long du traitement et même encore après, car il permettrait aux médecins de ne plus avoir à le piquer chaque jour. Le tuyau remontait dans sa gorge, on le voyait presque à travers sa peau laiteuse. On lui injectait des produits néfastes dans le corps pour tuer cette saleté de cancer. Mais compte tenu des effets qu'ils avaient sur lui, de la façon dont cela l'affaiblissait, je me demandais s'il guérissait vraiment.

Sei s'installait sur un lit, je prenais sa main et nous attendions que le traitement soit fini pour rentrer à la maison.

Je devais assez souvent tendre la bassine à Sei pour qu'il vomisse. Ce n'était agréable ni pour lui, ni pour moi, mais j'avais maintenant appris à vivre avec.

À la vie, à la mort. Dans la joie ou la maladie.

Cette aventure vécue avec lui, cette lutte contre le cancer était un pacte entre lui et moi. Je le voyais comme ça. C'était notre guerre et, malheureusement, la seule histoire d'amour que j'aurais vécue à ses côtés.

Le traitement était bientôt fini. Nous allions pouvoir repartir.

-Je parie que tu vomiras encore une fois avant qu'on ne quitte l'hôpital.

-T'es méchant.

Puis il réfléchit quelques instants et sembla chercher en lui s'il pouvait encore tenir un peu.

-Pari tenu.

Il nous restait normalement un quart d'heure à attendre. Une infirmière vint nous voir pour nous demander comment Akashi allait.

-Ça peut aller, pour le moment.

-Vous avez une grande résistance. Normalement, un traitement aussi agressif que celui que vous subissez est censé beaucoup vous affaiblir, vous devriez avoir des malaises et ce genre de choses. Mais votre corps est très résistant, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça.

Elle regarda où en était la perfusion et nous dit que l'on pourrait bientôt sortir.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'a pas vu vomir, c'est pour ça qu'elle dit que tu t'en sors bien.

-Je ne cherche pas à savoir. Mais c'est vrai que je me sens bien, pas fatigué du tout.

-Tant mieux.

Je lui souris et il me le rendit.

-Dis-moi, Sei... Je me demandais déjà depuis un moment... Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je n'étais pas revenu au Japon et que je n'étais pas venu te voir ?

Il baissa les yeux et son sourire s'effaça.

-Je serais mort.

Son visage était sombre alors qu'il continuait à parler.

-Je me serais laissé mourir de cette maladie sans même chercher à la combattre. Quand tu es arrivé, j'avais déjà commencé à couper les ponts avec les anciens de la génération des miracles pour qu'ils ne me voient pas mourir. Si tu n'étais pas venu, alors ils n'auraient peut-être jamais su que je serais mort, et ils n'auraient pas cherché à savoir. Mon père ne l'aurait découvert qu'au dernier moment, quand il aurait été trop tard pour lui de trouver un autre héritier. Je serais mort comme ma mère... Enfin, au début, avant que tu n'arrives, c'était ce que je voulais, mais maintenant, je me dis que je ne veux pas mourir dans un hôpital, seul dans une chambre... J'aurais finalement voulu vivre.

-Tu savais que tu avais un cancer ? Avant que je ne revienne ?

-Je m'en doutais. J'avais déjà des maux de tête et des étourdissements, alors je m'en suis douté... Et puis, génétiquement, j'avais une grande probabilité d'en avoir un un jour...

-C'est donc pour ça que tu avais coupé les ponts...

-Oui, et je compte bien continuer.

-Sei, je...

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer ma phrase. Akashi se pencha en avant et je lui tendis sa bassine, où il recracha le peu qu'il restait dans son estomac.

-Tu as perdu.

-Il faut croire.

Sa perfusion était vide, le produit était maintenant entièrement dans son corps. L'infirmière revint et nous dit que l'on pouvait partir, mais que Sei devait faire attention car il pouvait encore être malade.

Une fois debout, je le vis chanceler avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Apparemment sa jolie mine et ses grands sourires ne faisaient que cacher le fait qu'il n'était vraiment pas bien. La chimio l'avait beaucoup trop fatigué. Midorima m'avait pourtant prévenu, je savais qu'il cacherait ses faiblesses. Mais je ne m'étais pas assez méfié. Voilà le résultat.

On l'emmena dans une chambre et je demandai à ce qu'on m'y installe un lit pour que je puisse rester avec lui pour la nuit. Les médecins acceptèrent.

Quand on nous apporta le repas du soir, Sei n'était toujours pas réveillé. Sa tension était élevée mais c'était normal. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il m'ait menti tout ce temps juste pour paraître fort. Puis je réalisai qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas être faible et qu'avoir l'illusion d'être fort lui faisait sans doute du bien.

Dans la nuit, je fus réveillé par un bruit strident, puis des voix fortes. Quand je pris pleinement. Quand je voulus prendre connaissance de ce qu'il se passait, on m'informa qu'Akashi faisait un arrêt cardiaque.

Son cœur ne battait plus.

Plus du tout.

On amena un chariot de réanimation et on me demanda de reculer. Désorienté par le sommeil et la panique, je réalisais à peine ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre, ce qu'ils faisaient au corps de Sei pour qu'il vive.

-Chargez à 300, cria un médecin.

Les palettes se posèrent sur son corps et il se secoua d'un coup.

Mais son cœur ne battait toujours pas.

-Chargez à 400.

Encore une fois, et son cœur répondit enfin. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil. Les médecins restèrent encore quelques minutes pour vérifier que tout était normal et quittèrent la pièce après m'avoir expliqué ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Épuisé, je me rendormis après avoir rapproché mon lit du sien et pris sa main dans la mienne.

Mais je ne fis que des cauchemars. Je voyais son cœur, son joli cœur tout rouge, assailli par le cancer. Je le voyais, pâle, dans un costume rouge, enfermé à jamais entre quatre planches de bois blanc.

À mon réveil, le lendemain, Sei avait les yeux ouverts. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux et s'en arrachait des mèches. Je tentai de l'en empêcher, mais son esprit semblait ailleurs et il continua à le faire sans me prêter attention.

-Sei, arrête !

Il me regarda enfin et ses yeux étaient vides.

-Sei...

-J'ai vu ma mère, murmura-t-il. Elle me souriait. J'aurais pu la rejoindre, tu sais... Elle me tendait la main. Mais ensuite, je t'ai vu, je t'ai senti, et j'ai préféré revenir vers toi.

Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je le serrai contre moi et l'entendis sangloter.

Cette vie, je ne savais pas combien de temps encore nous allions pouvoir la supporter. C'était à se demander comment faisaient ceux qui devaient subir cela pendant des années.

Avions-nous vraiment de la chance, au final ?

* * *

Le traitement de Sei prit fin et il put rentrer à la maison sans autre problème. Maintenant, il nous fallait attendre l'opération.

Et un miracle.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Un petit review ?**


	13. Chapitre 11

**Bonznour !**

 **Voici le chapitre 11, j'ai du retard, je suis vraiment désolé...**

 **Mais le voilà, alors profitez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un mois et demi passa. Akashi reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie, même si son corps ne se montrait pas très coopératif. C'était à croire que la tumeur savait qu'elle allait disparaître dans moins d'une semaine, car elle évoluait de plus en plus vite. Akashi s'était évanoui trois fois durant la semaine, et ses symptômes ayant évolué, il faisait désormais des crises d'épilepsie. Quand on n'y était pas habitué, c'était impressionnant à voir. Le matin, Akashi pleurait presque de douleur tellement sa tête lui faisait mal. Il était temps que tout cela cesse.

Par contre, s'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était ma relation avec Anubis. Ce chat ignoble me griffait toujours, me mordait toujours, sautait toujours sur mon lit en pleine nuit pour me réveiller et filait ensuite dans la chambre de son maître pour se plaindre que je le maltraitais ! Je m'étais déjà disputé avec Seijuro à cause de ce chat. J'avais beau lui dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute, il croyait toujours que c'était moi qui avais fait tomber les factures dans la poubelle. La bêtise de cette boule de poils nous avait valu dix pour cent supplémentaires à payer. Comme si on avait assez d'argent pour ce genre de choses. Tout mon salaire passait dans le loyer et le traitement de Seijuro. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus étudiant, finir le mois était devenu difficile, mais heureusement, Masaomi Akashi avait décidé de se charger de payer les soins de son héritier. Cela nous retirait une énorme charge.

-Quel vent, aujourd'hui. Les vagues doivent être énormes sur le bord de mer... Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'origine de ces paroles. Akashi était replié sur le canapé, une couverture sur les épaules. Il semblait un peu absent. À côté de lui, j'arrivais à distinguer une masse de poils blancs... _Anubis_. Pourquoi avait-il droit à des câlins et pas moi ? Les ronrons de plaisir du chat s'entendaient depuis la cuisine. Sur mon petit PC, je travaillais sur une collaboration de ma boîte avec une grande entreprise américaine. Je voyais les yeux rouges d'Akashi perdus dans le vide : ils fixaient le ciel sans le voir.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Sei ?

-Pour rien, ça me passait par la tête, c'est tout...

-Tu devrais mettre un filtre à tes idées.

-J'en mets déjà un, dit-il ironiquement.

-Alors prends des mailles plus épaisses.

Il soupira et se leva du canapé en gardant sa couverture sur les épaules. Anubis protesta quand les caresses cessèrent, mais Akashi l'ignora – bien fait pour lui ! Plus que vingt-deux griffures à venger.

-Emmène-moi à la mer, Shuzo. Je veux aller dans les vagues.

-T'es sérieux ?

Il hocha la tête, l'air déterminé.

-Dans ton état, c'est pas conseillé.

-Je suis plus apte à savoir si je peux le faire que toi. Je veux y aller, Shuzo.

Il s'approcha de moi.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, je t'enferme toute la journée avec Anubis dans la chambre !

-Tes menaces me font ni chaud ni froid, mon ange. Et puis, tu n'as plus la force de me traîner jusqu'à l'étage si je me débats.

* * *

Pourquoi avais-je dit quelque chose de si stupide ? Ne jamais sous-estimer un Akashi, même s'il est malade !

-Sei ! Laisse-moi sortir !

-Tu l'as mérité. Emmène-moi à la mer.

Cinquante-huit griffures à venger, désormais. Ce stupide chat allait morfler, si je l'attrapais.

-Sei !

-Non.

Je savais qu'il m'épiait de derrière la porte. Il attendait qu'Anubis frappe encore une fois, sachant que j'allais bientôt craquer. J'entendis le chat feuler. Oh, zut. Cinquante-neuf.

-T'as gagné, je t'y emmène...

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, puis Akashi récupéra le chat et redescendit les escaliers. Je le suivis et pris les clés de ma voiture. Devant la porte d'entré, je vis un sac à dos d'où dépassait une serviette de plage. Akashi était sûr que je craquerais... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver, des fois...

Il me fit un petit sourire avant de quitter l'appartement en laissant le monstre poilu à l'intérieur. Je ne pus résister et, avant de refermer la porte, je lui tirai la langue. Cinquante-huit griffures à venger.

* * *

Au bord de la mer, les vagues étaient bien plus grandes que moi. Devant certaines, je me sentais véritablement petit. Pourtant, je suis grand ! Je voyais Akashi s'amuser à mes côtés, les cheveux trempés d'eau de mer, le torse taché de gouttelettes salées, le visage radieux, heureux.

Une vague se brisa juste devant moi, et je tins la main de Seijuro pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Il avait tellement maigri ces derniers temps qu'il pourrait facilement se faire emporter.

Lorsque la force de l'eau nous frappa encore une fois, Akashi recula un peu plus, emporté par l'eau. Je ne devais pas le lâcher.

Je jetai un regard vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, il avait froid. Mais j'eus beau lui dire qu'il serait plus prudent de rentrer, il ne m'écouta pas. Pourquoi, à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose avec lui, j'avais l'impression que c'était la dernière fois ?

Pourquoi cette idée n'arrivait-elle pas à sortir de ma tête ?

Soudain, je fus surpris par la vague qui s'écrasa sur moi. De l'eau entra dans mes narines, je me sentis ballotter dans tous les sens. Je ne sentais plus les doigts de Seijuro contre les miens. Où était-il ? Je sortis enfin la tête de l'eau. Zut. Je ne voyais plus Akashi.

Une autre vague s'abattit sur moi, mais je l'avais vue venir, alors je ne me fis pas emporter comme précédemment. Je me relevai facilement et cherchai Akashi du regard. Personne ne pouvait m'aider, car en raison du mauvais temps, personne ne se baignait aujourd'hui.

Soudain, je le vis sortir de l'eau. Il reprenait son souffle.

-Sei !

Je courus vers lui, l'eau me montant jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Il me regarda, et c'est là que je vis qu'il riait.

-Sei !

-Shuzo, j'ai eu tellement peur !

L'adrénaline le faisait rire. C'est que c'était contagieux, en plus ! Je le pris dans mes bras, me jurant intérieurement de ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Nous continuâmes à affronter les vagues jusqu'à ce qu'Akashi soit trop fatigué. Son traitement et sa maladie l'épuisaient bien trop vite, maintenant, il ne pouvait donc presque plus rien faire. Nous sortîmes alors de l'eau. Akashi tremblait, et il s'emballa dans sa serviette en grelottant.

-Tu vas bien, Sei ?

-Oui, il faut juste que je me réchauffe.

Il s'assit sur le sable et se roula en boule le temps que je me change. Je déposai ensuite ma serviette sur ses épaules.

-Tu devrais te changer, tu auras moins froid.

Il acquiesça et se leva. Je lui tendis ses vêtements qu'il enfila très vite. Le froid passait à travers, il reprit donc les deux serviettes et les remit sur ses épaules, bien qu'elles soient humides. Je lui tendis la main, sourire aux lèvres : il la prit avec le même sourire et nous remontâmes la plage pour rejoindre la voiture, garée pas très loin. Akashi semblait avoir du mal à marcher – sans doute était-il trop fatigué.

Il se tenait à moi d'une main tremblante, je le voyais chanceler à mes côtés. Alors je le pris dans mes bras, sans qu'il ne proteste – de toute manière, il n'y avait personne pour nous voir, la plage était déserte à cause de ce temps pourri.

Le rouge ne pesait rien dans mes bras. Il avait sans doute encore maigri. S'il continuait, il allait devenir un squelette avant même que le cancer n'ait fini son travail.

« Dans quelques jours, tout sera fini », me dis-je pour me rassurer.

Je déposai le rouge sur le siège passager et bouclai sa ceinture pendant qu'il s'endormait. Je démarrai au plus vite pour le ramener à l'appartement, même si je n'étais pas spécialement inquiet de son état. Après une baignade dans de telles vagues, tout le monde serait fatigué, alors lui encore plus désormais.

Je remontai lentement la rue principale, coincé dans les bouchons du samedi après-midi. J'en profitai pour le regarder un peu. Il était mignon quand il dormait. Il ressemblait vraiment au garçon que j'avais connu au collège, les seules différences étant sans doute ses cheveux plus courts et sa maigreur légèrement visible sur ses joues.

Je mis trois quarts d'heure à rejoindre le parking de l'immeuble. Même avec le chauffage de la voiture, Akashi ne semblait pas beaucoup s'être réchauffé. Je le repris dans mes bras, laissant dans la voiture nos affaires de plage que j'irais chercher plus tard – elles étaient loin d'être ma priorité. Seul Akashi m'importait pour le moment.

J'ouvris la porte. Aussitôt, les miaulements d'Anubis m'accueillirent. Comme il m'avait manqué ! Je le poussai légèrement du pied pour fermer la porte et pour ne pas lui marcher dessus. Je le sentis grimper sur ma jambe et planter ses griffes dans ma peau. Je le repoussais à nouveau.

-Ne le martyrise pas, Shuzo... Murmura faiblement Akashi.

-Mais il m'empêche d'avancer !

-C'est pas une raison...

-Si, c'en est une excellente.

Akashi hocha négativement la tête. En soupirant, je le montai dans sa chambre. Akashi s'allongea sur le lit. Je commençai à le déshabiller, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Son corps nu était toujours aussi beau. Ses poils repoussaient. Lentement mais sûrement. Ils étaient clairs, presque blancs, un peu roux par endroits. Et ils étaient très fins.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Viens contre moi, Sei, c'est une technique de survie. La chaleur de deux corps passe mieux s'ils sont nus.

Je retirai ensuite mes vêtements, fermai la porte pour que la boule de poils ne vienne pas nous voir et m'allongeai sous la couverture à ses côtés. Il se serra contre moi, et je sentis sa peau froide contre la mienne, chaude. La sensation était agréable.

-Tu es un excellent menteur, Shuzo...

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

-Technique de survie.

-C'est vrai, dis-je en riant. Je ne voulais qu'un câlin.

Je le vis sourire avant qu'il ne loge sa tête contre mon torse et que ses cheveux ne se mettent à chatouiller mon cou. Cela me fit rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Tu me chatouilles.

Il sourit encore une fois et agita sa tête. C'était de la torture, je haïssais les chatouilles !

-Arrête !

-Non, j'aime bien ton rire.

Je le serrai plus fort contre moi.

-Je t'aime, Shuzo, murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi...

Il sourit.

-Je m'aime... rajoutai-je.

Il releva la tête et me vit mort de rire. Son visage paniqué était vraiment épique. Il me frappa gentiment sur le front et se colla de nouveau contre moi.

-Tu es bête, des fois, Shuzo.

Je souris.

-C'est vrai, mais pas plus que ton chat.

-Anubis n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

-Tu parais bavard, tout à coup. Te serais-tu remis de ta baignade, n'as-tu plus besoin de ma chaleur ?

Je commençai à me dégager de son étreinte tout en prononçant ces mots. Je n'étais pas sérieux en disant cela, c'était seulement que je n'aimais pas quand Seijuro prenait la défense de ce stupide chat.

-Non, reste ! me supplia-t-il.

Il s'accrocha à moi, me suppliant de rester.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir, Seijuro. Je ne partirai jamais, je resterai auprès de toi... toujours.

Je l'embrassai. Il murmura quelques mots contre mes lèvres, que je ne compris pas. Je sais juste que je m'endormis avec le rouge sur moi, qu'Anubis voulut entrer dans la chambre, qu'Akashi se réchauffait contre moi, et je sais que son cœur battait, qu'il vivait, qu'il m'aimait.

* * *

 **Un petit review ?**


	14. Chapitre 12

**Hello !**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, la veille de l'opération que, je pense, vous attendez tous !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **Un grand merci à ma bêta, Moira-chan, pour la correction de ce chapitre ^^**

* * *

 _Demain, le grand jour..._

Je me le répétais sans cesse. Mais Seijuro n'avait pas l'air aussi heureux que moi à l'idée qu'il puisse être débarrassé de sa tumeur.

Je pensais qu'il avait peur. Cette opération était plutôt dangereuse, surtout si le chirurgien abîmait par mégarde une partie de son cerveau. Mais celui qui allait l'opérer n'était autre que Midorima Haru, un grand médecin qui ne jouerait jamais avec la vie d'un ami de son neveu.

Je regardai Akashi : il était à genoux devant le canapé, occupé à caresser Anubis qui était dans une position plutôt étrange. Il dormait sur le dos, le ventre offert aux caresses et les pattes écartées.

-Dis-moi, Anubis...

Le chat ronronna.

-Que penses-tu de la condition du chat en Chine ? demanda Akashi.

Il ne broncha pas et se retourna pour s'étaler sur le ventre.

-Moi, je pense qu'il s'en fiche, commentai-je depuis ma place.

-Je crois, en effet.

Je regardai l'heure, comptant le temps qu'il me restait avec Akashi avant qu'on ne lui perfore le crâne. Chaque seconde en moins, je la ressentais. Ça me faisait l'effet de petits coups dans le ventre.

-Sei, je vais préparer le repas. Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche pendant ce temps.

Je ne réalisai qu'avec son regard vers moi ce que je venais de dire et la façon détachée dont je l'avais dit, comme si j'étais une mère qui s'adressait à son gamin.

-Hum... Désolé, je ne voulais pas...

-Non, c'est bon, j'allais oublier d'y aller alors c'est une bonne chose. Je te précise juste que je ne suis pas adepte de l'inceste.

Avec un petit sourire narquois, il se leva et partit vers la salle de bains. En passant à côté de moi, il me lança un regard aguicheur. J'allais devoir le rejoindre, si ça continuait...

Je posai mes ustensiles de cuisine et le suivis à l'étage. Il commença à se déshabiller sans quitter mon regard quand j'entrai à sa suite. Même s'il avait énormément maigri, il avait toujours un très beau corps. Il lui restait un peu de muscle et ses hanches étaient encore fines, avec des fesses fermes... Mais un détail, quand mes yeux remontèrent vers son visage, mit fin à mes rêveries. Un détail qui me replongea dans sa maladie.

-Sei... Tu as un début de calvitie.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi !?

Il se regarda dans le miroir et chercha l'endroit où il lui manquait des cheveux. Il le trouva rapidement, mais je lui fis remarquer qu'il y en avait d'autres un peu partout. C'étaient les conséquences de la chimiothérapie et du traitement qu'il suivait qui se faisaient enfin voir.

-C'est horrible !

-Pas tant que ça, et on va te raser les cheveux demain de toute...

-Mais... ! Shuzo...

Il se regarda dans le miroir. Je savais bien ce qu'il pensait de lui-même. Alors que moi, je le trouvais toujours aussi beau, aussi parfait, lui n'arrivait plus à se voir autrement que comme un grand malade – ce que, malheureusement, il était devenu.

-Bah, c'est pas très grave, tu es beau quand même.

Je m'approchai de lui et embrassai son cou tout en laissant mes mains caresser son torse. Mais Akashi n'en avait rien à faire : il regardait son reflet avec un sorte de pitié que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Sei ?

-Je ressemble à ma mère.

-Ta mère ?

-Oui. Quelques jours avant qu'elle ne meure, elle avait cette tête.

-Oh...

Puis, il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées et se retourna dans mes bras pour me faire face.

-Tu m'aimeras même chauve ?

-Ça ne durera qu'un petit mois, le temps que tes cheveux repoussent.

-C'est long, un mois avec un moche.

-Tes yeux et le plaisir de te savoir guéri compenseront.

Au lieu de faire semblant d'être vexé comme il en avait l'habitude, il me sourit et se colla contre moi.

Mon menton reposait sur sa chevelure rouge et l'air que j'expirais la faisait voltiger.

-Bon, à la douche.

Il entra dans la cabine, alluma l'eau et me fit signe de venir. Avant d'y aller, j'attrapai le flacon de bétadine qui reposait sur le meuble du lavabo depuis une semaine. J'avais acheté le produit désinfectant dès notre premier rendez-vous chez le chirurgien, mais je ne l'avais sorti que récemment, car il me déprimait un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu dois te laver à la bétadine en prévision de l'opération.

Il me montra une tête dégoûtée et je lui rendis un sourire.

-J'ai changé tes draps et je t'ai sorti un pyjama propre exprès pour ce soir.

-Attends, je vais être désinfecté ce soir et demain matin, non ? Donc tu ne pourras pas dormir avec moi, parce que tu risquerais de me passer des saletés ?

-Sauf si, moi aussi, je me douche à la bétadine.

Sans autre mot, j'entrai avec lui et ouvris la bouteille pour lui en verser sur la tête. Ça ne sentait pas vraiment bon mais c'était supportable. Pas contre, ça coulait partout et ça ne moussait presque pas. Akashi m'en mit dans les cheveux et les frotta. Comme il était plus petit que moi, il était sur la pointe des pieds.

-Il faudrait aussi nettoyer Anubis, sinon tu ne pourras plus lui faire de câlins, proposai-je.

-Ah oui, bonne idée, il sera tout propre.

Akashi sortit sa tête de la cabine, et appela le chat qui répondit docilement à son maître. En attendant que le monstre arrive, nous sortîmes de la douche et nous emballâmes dans nos peignoirs. Le chat poussa avec ses pattes la porte qui n'était pas complètement fermée. Akashi l'attrapa et le mit dans le bain que je commençais à faire couler pour lui.

Il se débattit comme une furie, mais nous étions encore humides de notre douche alors nous nous en fichions. La pauvre bestiole se retrouva toute trempée et enduite de produit. Seijuro se chargea de le frotter car il était plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec moi.

Maintenant, nous étions tous impeccables, dans des vêtements propres – ou des poils propres, selon de qui on parlait.

Nous mangeâmes au bar de la cuisine. Tout du moins, je mangeai – Akashi ne voulut rien avaler. Anubis monta d'un grand saut sur le bar et ronronna pour avoir des câlins. Comme s'il en méritait ! Il renifla mon assiette et voulut manger ma viande, mais je le repoussai à temps tandis qu'Akashi caressait son dos comme pour l'encourager dans sa bêtise.

-Fais descendre le chat.

Akashi attrapa Anubis et le mit sur ses genoux, où il se roula en boule.

-Il est descendu, me fit remarquer sournoisement le rouge en levant les mains innocemment.

En soupirant, je lui proposai une nouvelle fois de manger mais il refusa. Ce ne serait qu'à partir de minuit, normalement, qu'il n'aurait plus le droit de manger ni de boire quoi que ce soit. Il devait impérativement être à jeun pour l'opération. Après avoir réalisé ce fait, il mangea une tablette complète de chocolat.

-Pourquoi du chocolat ?

-C'est sucré.

-Et alors ?

-Les cellules cancéreuses raffolent du sucre, elles en consomment presque trois fois plus que les cellules normales. Je les nourris pour qu'elles se détendent avant d'être enlevées demain. Sinon, elles risqueraient de stresser et de s'accrocher encore plus. Comme des vilaines tiques.

J'eus presque l'impression que cette situation l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, avant de réaliser que c'était sans doute un mécanisme de défense que de tout prendre avec le sourire et de rire de sa propre maladie.

Un peu plus tard, nous allâmes nous coucher, l'un contre l'autre avec le chat entre nous pour une fois.

Je fermai les yeux et je me laissai aller pour m'endormir en quelques minutes, sans penser au lendemain.

* * *

 **Et voilà, la prochaine fois, ce sera enfin le moment tant attendu !**

 **review ?**

 **à plus !**


	15. Chapitre 13

**Salut !**

 **Enfin le chapitre de l'opération ! (le treizième, qui est superstitieux parmi vous ?)**

 **Merci à Moira-chan pour la correction de ce chapitre ^^ Tes corrections sont vraiment extra. Désolé de faire tant de fautes...**

 **Merci aussi à ajiahdompey, aakaraly maariigul et Kama-chan59 pour leurs reviews :)**

 **Sur ce, très bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Debout, Sei. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, nous ne devons pas être en retard.

Pas le moindre mouvement. La couette ne bougea même pas. Akashi était couché sur le côté, tourné vers la fenêtre, et le chat dormait sur ses hanches, confortablement lové dans la couverture. Pour ma part, je ne voyais que la chevelure rouge de Seijuro qui dépassait de la couette.

-Allez, Sei ! On doit être partis dans une heure !

Je tirai la couette. Aussitôt, Anubis me dévisagea avec un regard de tueur qui voulait dire « tu n'as pas intérêt à déranger mon fournisseur de croquettes ».

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, toi ! C'est moi qui achète les croquettes et je peux très bien arrêter !

-T'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! me cria Akashi d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude.

-Je plaisantais, Sei.

Au moins, j'avais la confirmation qu'il était réveillé. Je contournai le lit et m'assis devant lui. D'un voix bien plus douce, je lui demandai encore une fois de se lever.

-Je ne veux pas...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je... Imagine que tout se passe mal ? Et si tout empirait ? Et si je ne me réveillais jamais de cette opération, ou alors que je me réveillais comme un légume ? Non, je ne veux pas !

-Sei...

Je l'entendis sangloter. Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre que tout allait bien se passer – ce serait un mensonge, car l'opération était extrêmement risquée et le pire pouvait très bien arriver. Mais Seijuro devait vivre, plus que tout. Il devait vivre.

Je caressai les rares cheveux rouges qui dépassaient de la couette.

-En plus, ils vont me raser la tête pour m'opérer ! continua de protester Akashi.

-C'est le cadet de nos soucis, dis-je en souriant.

Akashi sortit sa tête de sous la couette. Il me regarda fixement, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

-J'ai envie de toi, Shuzo...

-Quoi ? Sei, on doit être là-bas avant onze heures ! Et tu es tout propre d'hier !

-Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois, reprit-il, ignorant mes remarques, la voix rauque. S'il te plaît !

Je fondis sur ses lèvres. Mon dieu, ce qu'elles ne manqueraient ! Anubis comprit vite qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à rester et quitta la chambre précipitamment. Nous ignorâmes grandement son départ. Je rejoignis Akashi sous la couette – je l'embrassai, le caressai, je mêlai mon âme à la sienne, j'aspirai l'air qui sortait de sa bouche, je dévorai son cou, je m'unis à lui. Nous modélisâmes l'amour, nous le concrétisâmes, nous en fîmes quelque chose de vivant, comme en une danse.

Nos gestes se coordonnaient, nos peaux se fondaient l'une dans l'autre, nos souffles ne devenaient qu'un, je ne savais plus où était ma main, je ne savais pas où était la sienne, elles se mélangeaient si bien. J'embrassais de la peau. Était-ce la sienne ou bien la mienne ? Où était son corps ? Était-ce le même que le mien ?

Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela : une fusion parfaite de nos esprits. C'était si intense. Je ressentais sa peur, je ressentais son amour, j'avais l'impression de penser comme lui.

Je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête, ce moment devrait rester éternel. J'eus presque envie de pleurer en constatant qu'Akashi n'en pouvait plus et que son corps était à bout, bien trop fatigué par nos activités. Il pleurait, lui aussi, mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

-Merci, Shuzo... murmura-t-il en s'endormant de nouveau.

-Je t'aime, Seijuro...

* * *

Je le portai jusqu'à l'hôpital après l'avoir lavé à la bétadine. Durant tout le trajet, il dormit contre moi. Les infirmières me regardèrent bizarrement en le voyant arriver si fatigué et pas coiffé du tout, avec des chaussettes dépareillées. Elles n'osèrent pas me demander pourquoi leur patient était si épuisé, mais au cas où elles le feraient, j'avais déjà préparé mon excuse : nous étions en retard et nous avions couru. Akashi était bien trop fatigué vers la fin de la course, aussi j'avais dû le porter, et voilà pourquoi nous étions en retard et qu'il était épuisé.

Akashi fut déposé sur un lit roulant et les infirmières l'emmenèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Je les suivis du regard, regardant ma petite tache rouge s'éloigner dans les couloirs blancs. Je pleurai, alors. L'opération n'était que ce soir, mais j'avais l'impression qu'on m'enlevait Seijuro, que ce n'était plus moi qui veillais sur lui. Je me sentais inutile, tellement inutile.

Dans les couloirs, je croisai le remplaçant de Haru Midorima, Miyoshi Shigeto. Il me sourit et vint me parler.

-Bonjour, comment-allez vous ?

-Très bien, seulement un peu stressé.

-C'est normal, Akashi-san sera bientôt prêt pour l'opération. J'allais justement préparer le bloc.

-Mais il ne devait être opéré que ce soir, et il n'est même pas midi !

-Ce n'est pas ce que l'on m'a dit...

-Où est Midorima-san ?

-Il ne pourra pas être là pour l'opération, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai.

Quoi ? Lui ? Un gosse inexpérimenté à peine sorti de l'œuf ?

-Non, je préfère attendre le retour de Midorima-san pour...

-Si nous attendons plus, Akashi-san ne pourra plus être sauvé. Midorima-san ne reviendra pas avant longtemps pour une urgence personnelle, alors c'est à moi qu'il a confié cette opération. Il me fait confiance.

-Mais...

-Vous pouvez aller le voir, il va bientôt aller dans la salle de préparation.

Et il partit, me laissant complètement déboussolé. Je devais me dépêcher, vite, courir, voir Seijuro avant qu'il ne parte. Et si c'était la dernière fois ?

Non ! Je ne devais pas penser ce genre de choses. Akashi vivrait. Je le lui avais promis. Tout comme j'avais promis de rester à ses côtés.

J'entrai en trombe dans la chambre. Seijuro était déjà sur le brancard, où il s'endormait. Je me dirigeai au plus vite vers lui et attrapai sa main. Elle était chaude et en même temps, elle me paraissait froide. Ses yeux me fixaient en se fermant lentement. Je le voyais sombrer, lentement, vers le sommeil.

« Et si je ne me réveillais pas ? »

 _Tes yeux se rouvriront, Sei, et quand il s'ouvriront, il seront les plus éclatants du monde. Ils illumineront toute la pièce, ils seront pétillants de vie. Et tu vivras. Je te le promets._

À ce moment, tu serras ma main, Sei – je te sentis te crisper, je te sentis t'endormir doucement, je te vis ensuite partir. Quand te reverrais-je ? « Peut-être jamais... »

Et je pleurai.

Tu partais vers la salle d'opération, tu t'en allais, loin de moi. Je me sentis seul.

 _Reviens, Sei._

* * *

Je rentrai seul à l'appartement. Malgré la présence d'Anubis, il me parut vide. Sei n'était pas là... C'était la première fois que je passais une nuit ici sans lui.

Anubis me miaula dessus.

-Désolé, monstre poilu, mais Sei ne rentrera pas ce soir, ni demain soir. Peut-être qu'il rentrera après-demain, mais je n'y crois pas trop, il va être vraiment très fatigué... pendant plusieurs jours.

Je me sentais stupide en lui parlant. Il me regarda avec pitié en tournant autour de sa gamelle. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait... Puis je me souvins que Sei le caressait toujours quand il mangeait.

Alors je m'approchai de la boule poilue et tendis la main. Le chat vint se frotter dessus. Je ne l'avais encore jamais touché – il était doux, très doux. Je commençai à le caresser, et il ronronna.

 _Ce n'est qu'une brève trêve, Anubis... Je te rappelle que j'ai encore des griffures à venger…_

Le téléphone sonna, faisant peur au chat qui partit comme une furie sous le canapé. Cinquante-sept.

Je décrochai.

-Allô ?

-Seijuro ?

-Non, c'est Nijimura Shuzo, son colocataire. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Masaomi Akashi. J'aimerais parler à mon fils.

Ma main se crispa sur le téléphone.

-Il n'est pas là...

-Où est-il ?

Je mis un certain temps à répondre.

-À l'hôpital...

Silence.

-Est-ce grave ? finit par demander M. Akashi.

-Il est sur la table d'opération, sa tumeur va être retirée. Il ne vous en avait pas parlé ?

-Non.

Silence. Je sentais que était vexé que son fils ne lui ait pas parlé de cette opération, alors qu'elle était extrêmement importante.

-Pourrez-vous me dire quand il se sera réveillé ?

-Bien sûr.

Et il raccrocha.

Le silence de nouveau. Et la solitude.

Cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas, ou à peine une heure par-ci, par-là. Je me couchai dans la chambre de Seijuro – je pris un de ses t-shirts sales qui portait son odeur et non pas celle de la lessive, et je le serrai contre moi. Mon cœur pesait lourd, je regardais toutes les cinq minutes l'heure. Il était 03:23. L'opération de Sei avait dû commencer vers treize heures, le temps de tout préparer – dans un peu moins de deux heures, Akashi était censé se réveiller. Et dans un peu moins de quatre heures, je serais à ses côtés.

Pourquoi le doute restait-il en moi ? Je n'arrivais pas à faire sortir de mon esprit l'idée que Sei ne s'en sortirait pas en un seul morceau.

« Comme si c'était la dernière fois ».

Et si cela avait été la dernière fois ? Et si...

Non, je devais me calmer, tout allait bien. Sei allait se réveiller, son cerveau serait intact, sa tumeur partie. Ses cheveux repousseraient lentement, je le verrais chauve pendant un mois, ce serait drôle ! Je pourrais me moquer de lui, on rirait, affalés sur les canapés. Akashi reprendrait peut-être ses études, il m'accompagnerait tous les dimanches à Tokyo, nous dévoilerions enfin notre relation aux autres, nous verrions le bébé de Momoi et de Sakurai qui allait naître dans trois mois environ – un peu moins, il me semblait.

La vie reprendrait son cours. Akashi vivrait et vieillirait avec moi, je le verrais manger ses céréales tous les matins pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'une mort naturelle vienne le prendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assez vécu pour partir...

 _Je t'interdis de mourir avant, Sei.. Reviens avec moi... Vis._

* * *

 **Reviews ?**

 **J'attends vos hypothèses sur la suite ^^**


	16. Chapitre 14

**Salut ! Je pense que vous attendiez ce chapitre ^^**

 **Akashi est-il sauvé... ou pas ?**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, ils me font très plaisir même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre, surtout en ce moment, j'ai pas mal de boulot (je ne vous raconte même pas tous les contrôle (4 de 2 heures chacun) que je vais avoir la semaine prochaine !).**

 **Merci aussi et toujours à ma bêta, Moira-chan ! ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse vérifier vos théories ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je courus comme un fou dans les couloirs, cherchant la chambre de Seijuro.

J'avais trop traîné, ce matin : je m'étais endormi vers quatre heures du matin et réveillé seulement à onze heures et demie. En plus de ça, le monstre poilu dormait sur mes pieds. J'avais dû bouger centimètre par centimètre pour ne pas le réveiller. Je ne faisais pas attention à son sommeil, loin de là. C'était même l'exact opposé. Seijuro m'avait d'ailleurs disputé de nombreuses fois parce que je faisais peur à Anubis durant son sommeil. Seulement, je savais que si je réveillais le monstre, j'allais devoir perdre une quart d'heure à attendre qu'il ait fini de manger, car ce chat voulait absolument être caressé quand il mangeait. Akashi devait être réveillé, depuis le temps, et il devait se demander où j'étais.

Je trouvai enfin sa chambre. Pourquoi est-ce que j'hésitais à ouvrir la porte ? Akashi devait m'attendre.

J'ouvris, le visage rayonnant, couvert d'espoir.

Je tournai les yeux vers lui. Non... Pourquoi n'était-il pas réveillé ? Pourquoi était-il encore allongé dans son lit ? Pourquoi avait-il un masque sur la bouche ? _Pourquoi... Sei... Tu m'avais promis de te réveiller..._

Je courus vers ton lit, pris ta main, murmurai quelques mots contre ton oreille. Tu respirais. Donc tu étais en vie – alors pourquoi n'étais-tu pas réveillé ? Je commençai à secouer ton corps.

-Allez, réveille-toi !

Mais tu ne bougeas pas. Ton corps, ton visage inertes me tuaient intérieurement. Si tu savais comme tu me faisais mal !

-Sei ! implorai-je.

Toujours rien.

-Seijuro ! sanglotai-je.

Rien. Tu n'ouvris pas les yeux.

-Sei, si tu ne te réveilles pas, je tue Anubis !

Aucune réaction. Apparemment, tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre, pas me répondre. Où était donc ton esprit ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu ?

-Non... Sei... Pourquoi ?...

Je caressai la paume de ta main et regardai ton visage. Tu étais pâle. Tes cheveux si beaux et si rouges avaient disparu ; à la place, un imposant bandage cachait la cicatrice sur ton crâne. Je te reconnaissais encore bien, cependant, et tu n'étais pas si moche sans cheveux... Si cela pouvait te rassurer assez pour que tu reviennes.

Miyoshi Shigeto entra dans la chambre. Il me regarda pleurer, puis se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Je relevai la tête.

-Bonjour, monsieur, me dit-il calmement.

Je ne répondis pas. Il soupira et s'assit sur l'autre chaise en face du lit de Sei.

-Je viens vous donner les résultats de l'opération...

-Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

-Je comptais y venir. Bien, pour commencer, sachez que tout s'est très bien déroulé : la tumeur a disparu sans le moindre dommage...

-Alors pourquoi il dort encore ?! hurlai-je.

-Calmez-vous ! Il arrive... Il arrive que des patients ne se réveillent pas tout de suite après une opération du cerveau. Mais je ne vous cacherai pas que certains ne se réveillent pas du tout, même si l'opération est un succès.

Je m'effondrai. Ne pas se réveiller du tout ? Seijuro n'oserait pas me faire ça ?!

-Ne vous en faites pas, il se réveillera quand il sera prêt.

Prêt ? Il n'était pas prêt ? Il ne voulait pas me revoir ? Il ne voulait pas revoir la vie, la vraie vie, il ne voulait pas arrêter de souffrir ? Je ne comprenais pas. Tout semblait m'échapper.

 _Sei... Pourquoi ?_

* * *

-Maison des Akashi, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour, je viens voir Akashi Masaomi. J'ai des nouvelles de Seijuro pour lui.

-Vous pouvez entrer.

L'imposant portail en ferraille s'ouvrit et je pénétrai dans le grand domaine. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être nostalgique en regardant cette immense maison en brique rouge qui surplombait cet interminable jardin empli de lys et de camélias rouges. Des camélias... C'étaient les fleurs préférées de Sei.

Je suivis le chemin de graviers pour arriver devant les escaliers en pierre qui montaient vers la porte d'entrée, relativement grande et en bois. Rien que de me retrouver devant, je sentais l'odeur pesante de cette bâtisse.

Une servante m'ouvrit : elle était jeune, mignonne, ses cheveux blonds relevés en un chignon parfait. Elle me demanda de la suivre jusqu'au petit salon où attendait Masaomi.

J'entrai, peu sûr de moi, dans cette pièce. A l'intérieur, une immense bibliothèque, une étagère remplie de trophées et de médailles. Le même nom s'affichait dessus : _Akashi Seijuro_. Champion de basket, d'équitation, d'échecs et de shogi.

Pour la première fois, je me prenais en pleine face la différence entre lui et moi. Lui, un génie, un prodige, et moi, un simple ingénieur en informatique, un simple homme. Je n'avais rien de spécial par rapport à lui. Il avait tout eu dès son plus jeune âge, moi non. J'étais le premier des enfants de la famille, celui qui avait été le moins gâté. Je n'étais pas un petit ange, et j'étais même un peu rebelle pendant mes jeunes années.

Dans la pièce, je vis ensuite un grand tableau représentant un femme magnifique, aux cheveux rouges flamboyants. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que Sei, les mêmes cheveux et le même nez. Par contre, pour le reste des critères physiques, Seijuro tenait plus de son père. En fait, c'était même son portrait craché, mais en plus jeune.

Sous le tableau de celle qui devait être la mère de Sei, je vis plusieurs photos de famille, dont une représentant Seijuro entouré de ses deux parents. Sur sa gauche, sa mère qui lui tenait la main tout en portant une ombrelle et sur sa droite, son père, qui lui poussait légèrement le dos pour le faire avancer. Sei semblait heureux.

Pourtant, il m'avait toujours dit que son enfance avait été difficile, et je ne croyais pas qu'il m'ait menti. Cette photo aurait-elle été faite pour donner une bonne image de la famille ? Une famille soudée, aimante et aimée ?

Masaomi était debout devant la cheminée où reposaient les cadres. Il tenait un verre d'alcool à la main.

-Bonjour, Akashi-san, dis-je en m'approchant.

-Bonjour… Nijimura, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

Il se tourna pour me faire face. Je pus voir ses yeux. Les mêmes que Sei, mais en plus foncés – c'était un rouge plus sombre, plus inquiétant. Alors que Sei avait plus les yeux framboise, Masaomi arborait des yeux couleur sang.

-Comment va Seijuro ? L'opération s'est-elle bien passée ?

-Eh bien... Non, pas tellement...

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir et de me mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

-Dites-moi.

-Ce n'est pas Midorima Haru qui a opéré Seijuro, mais son remplaçant, Miyoshi Shigeto. Il n'a rien fait correctement, la situation est bien pire...

Ce matin, alors que je venais voir Sei, j'avais croisé Haru qui disputait son remplaçant. J'avais écouté la conversation et je m'étais rendu compte que M. Shigeto m'avait menti. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu dans la salle d'opération.

-Apparemment, M. Shigeto n'a pas retiré toutes les cellules cancéreuses et la tumeur est en train de réapparaître encore plus vite qu'avant. De plus, des métastases sont apparues dans ses poumons et se développent très vite, elles aussi. Midorima-san n'est pas encore en mesure de nous dire quelles en seront les conséquences.

Je vis le visage de Masaomi s'assombrir. Était-ce parce qu'il avait de la peine pour Sei ? Ou bien parce que, du coup, il n'avait plus personne pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale ? Mais si c'était le cas, je me disais qu'il fallait être un père vraiment indigne pour ne penser qu'à ses intérêts personnels et pas à la vie de son fils. Masaomi était peut-être un homme cruel, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il prête si peu d'importance à la vie de son fils.

-Son état est stable ?

-Oui, mais il est dans le coma.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Cela va bientôt faire trois semaines.

Il hocha la tête pour seule réponse. Il ne me fit même pas de reproche. J'avais pourtant mis trois semaines à me décider à aller le voir et à lui donner des nouvelles d'Akashi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'en veuille. Mais non.

-Combien de temps...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Les médecins ne savent pas. Tout dépendra de Sei et de son envie de se battre.

-" _Sei_ " ? Quelle est exactement votre relation avec mon héritier ? demanda-t-il avec l'ébauche d'un sourire.

-Eh bien... Nous sommes proches... Des amis, je dirais.

-Rien de plus ?

-Non.

Il savait sûrement que je mentais, mais il ne dit rien de plus. Je le vis tourner un peu en rond dans le salon.

-Il y a-t-il d'autres personnes que vous et moi qui soient au courant pour la maladie de Seijuro ?

-Seulement son médecin et un de nos amis communs, qui nous a aidés pour l'opération.

-Je vois... Et pour votre relation avec Seijuro ? Qui est au courant ?

-Je vous ai dit que nous étions amis.

Il eut un rire nerveux.

-Vous êtes un bien joli menteur.

Je baissai les yeux.

-Personne ne le sait à part vous.

Il hocha la tête pour seule réponse. Ensuite, nous n'échangeâmes plus le moindre mot. Masaomi était très différent de ce que Sei m'avait dit de lui, mais en même temps, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment ; je n'avais pas vécu pendant plus de vingt et un ans à ses côtés.

Je quittai la maison des Akashi précisément une heure après y être entré. Avant de rentrer nourrir Anubis, je passai à l'hôpital. Je croisai plusieurs infirmières que je commençais à connaître. Je leur dis bonjour, je pris de leurs nouvelles, des nouvelles de Sei, puis je partis rejoindre la chambre du rouge, la 365.

Je marchai d'un pas lent jusqu'à arriver devant cette porte blanche et déprimante avec juste un nombre dessus. Je restai planté devant un moment – je regardais dans le vide, mes yeux se perdaient.

Puis, j'appuyai lentement sur la poignée et entrai. Ma tête tourna vers le lit. Tu dormais. Comme toujours depuis trois semaines. Je m'approchai et pris ta main. Elle était chaude, accueillante. Même si ta peau était blanche, même si les médicaments l'avaient rendue sèche, ta main restait la même, elle restait la plus belle.

-Bonjour, Seijuro.

Aucune réponse. Comme toujours. Je m'étais fait une raison.

-Je suis allé voir ton père aujourd'hui. Je lui ai parlé de toi, il m'a posé beaucoup de questions. Ce n'est que mon avis, mais je pense qu'il s'inquiète pour toi.

Toujours rien. Mais je soupçonnais que tu étais en fait mort de rire en imaginant ton père se faire du souci à ton égard. C'est, en tout cas, ce que j'aurais aimé que tu fasses.

-Sei... murmurai-je en me penchant vers ton visage, Sei, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de ta chaleur contre la mienne, je... Tu manques à Anubis, il miaule devant ta porte tous les jours.

 _Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?_

-Sei... je... j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles, il le faut, je ne tiendrai pas,... J'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute. Tu me fais culpabiliser, tu sais.

Tu ne bougeas pas.

-Sei... J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis en train de te tuer...!

C'était vrai. C'était moi qui t'avais emmené chez le médecin la première fois, c'était moi qui avais à tout prix voulu te guérir et qui avais demandé cette opération, c'était moi qui t'avais fatigué avant l'opération. _J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui te tue._

Je commençais à croire que mes prières ne seraient jamais entendues, que tu vivrais tes derniers mois dans ce lit, dans cette chambre, les yeux fermés.

J'avais l'impression que tu étais déjà mort.

Pourtant, ton cœur battait. Il battait fort dans ta poitrine. _Mais s'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas, pardonne-moi, réveille-toi !_

Je contemplai ton visage figé.

Je crois que ton réveil ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Mais il ne faudrait pas trop que tu tardes non plus, mon amour, il te reste si peu de temps... Il ne faudrait pas que tu le vives dans cet hôpital. Si tu te réveilles à temps, tu pourras revenir à la maison, nous pourrons nous coller l'un à l'autre, tu pourras revoir le monstre poilu. Tu vivras tes derniers jours avec moi, contre moi. Et puis, nous avons un projet tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il éclose sans toi.

 _S'il te plaît, Sei..._

* * *

 **Bon... voilà, vous aviez tous deviné qu'il serait dans le coma, la seule variable maintenant est la durée de ce coma...**

 **Et j'avoue que je ne peux pas encore vous dire s'il s'agit d'une happy end ou non. On ne sait ce qui pourrait arriver... (n'ayez pas trop d'espoir non plus, je n'aime pas les VRAi happy end, il faut souvent qu'il y ait un truc qui n'aille pas dans mes fins (ce n'est pas systématique pour autant)).**

 **à plus !**

 **Reviews ?**


	17. Chapitre 15

**Salut !**

 **Enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Akashi vas-t-il sortir du coma... suspense !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Je sais, je sais Kama-chan59, mais je sadisme est comme une seconde nature ^^ Non je plaisante, j'exagère le trait. Contente que ma stratégie vous tienne en haleine ! Alors, Ajiahdompey, tu verra bien, je préfère ne rien dire à propose de Masaomi. Alors oui, malheureusement, certains médecins ne sont pas des bons médecins, ça arrive, tout comme il y a de mauvais professeurs, de mauvais proviseur, de mauvaises infirmières, de mauvais policiers, de mauvais conducteur, mais il y en a aussi des bons ! Et ce sont souvent les bons qui sont majoritaires (du moins dans mon entourage) heureusement ! Merci ^^**

 **Un grand merci à ma bêta : Moira-chan !**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comme tous les jours depuis deux mois que j'arpentais l'hôpital, je marchai d'un pas lent vers la chambre 365.

J'entrai dans la petite chambre blanche.

Akashi était étendu sur son lit, _comme tous les jours_ , son cœur battait, _comme tous les jours_ , ses yeux étaient fermés, _comme tous les jours_. Je m'assis à ses côtés et pris sa main. Je regardai ses cheveux courts. Son bandage avait été retiré il y a peu de temps, mais de petits cheveux faisaient déjà leur apparition sur sa tête. Maintenant, il étaient plus nombreux. Sa coupe ressemblait à celle d'Aomine, mais en plus court encore. Elle lui allait bien.

-Bonjour Seijuro, je viens te donner une bonne nouvelle.

Je fis une pause, bien que je me doute qu'Akashi ne m'entendait pas et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de mon suspense.

-Momoi a eu son bébé, c'est un petit garçon. Il est né avec deux semaines de retard, c'est un beau bébé de presque quatre kilos. Elle m'a envoyé une photo. J'irai le voir dimanche, mais j'essayerai tout de même de passer te voir le soir.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Je soupirai. Cette solitude était décidément de plus en plus insupportable. _Si tu savais comme je me sens seul…_

Soudain, j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Plusieurs personnes semblaient approcher. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre : il y avait trois médecins et deux infirmières. Ils semblèrent tous surpris de me voir.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je vais devoir vous demander de partir.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

Ils détournèrent tous le regard.

 _Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul_. Je ne savais pas qui avait inventé ce putain de proverbe, mais je tenais à lui faire la peau personnellement. C'est ce que je pensai quand ils me dirent que ton père, Sei, avait appelé ce matin pour demander à l'hôpital de te débrancher.

-Quoi !? m'écriai-je.

L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de moi, me prit le bras et me demanda de partir. Je protestai. Ils ne pouvaient pas me le retirer, Sei était ce qu'il me restait de plus précieux !

-Pourquoi Akashi-san ferait-il cela ?! Pourquoi !?

-C'est son père, il en a le droit. S'il pense que son fils ne peut plus se réveiller, il peut demander qu'on le débranche.

-Il doit vivre ! Il peut encore vivre ! Le tuer maintenant, c'est... C'est inhumain ! Il lui reste encore deux mois, laissez-lui ses deux derniers mois !

-Non, nous ne pouvons pas. Son père a tous les droits sur sa santé quand il ne peut pas prendre de décision lui-même.

Je compris à ce moment qu'en réalité, j'avais beau partager ta vie, je n'étais rien pour toi. Ce n'était pas moi qui pouvais prendre tes décisions à ta place. Je n'étais que ton colocataire aux yeux de la loi. Rien de plus. Et Masaomi était ton père – même si c'était un mauvais père par moments, c'était lui qui avait tous les droits.

La prise du médecin sur mon bras devint plus ferme, et il se mit à me tirer vers la porte. Je voyais, du coin de mon œil, les autres s'approcher des prises et débrancher un à un les appareils qui permettaient à Sei de respirer correctement. L'électrocardiogramme cessa ses _bip_ , puis l'air n'arriva plus dans le masque du rouge.

Je tenais encore sa main fermement. Soudain, je sentis ses doigts se resserrer.

-Seijuro !

Je me tournai vers le médecin.

-Il vit !

La tête de Sei bougea doucement : il suffoquait, ses poumons ne trouvaient plus d'air. Un des médecins retira le masque qu'il portait et, aussitôt, il se calma et ses doigts se desserrèrent.

-Sei...

Le médecin me lâcha. Je retournai aussitôt aux côtés d'Akashi et repris entre mes deux mains ses doigts extrêmement fins.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, il veut vivre... murmurai-je assez fort pour qu'ils m'entendent.

-Non, en effet. Cela deviendrait désormais une euthanasie.

Ils partirent sans un mot. L'un d'entre eux me dit qu'il était désolé. Je comprenais, au fond de moi, qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix – c'était Masaomi qui l'avait décidé. Il m'expliqua ensuite que certains patients se réveillaient une fois la respiration artificielle arrêtée. C'était rare, mais c'était possible. Puis, il prit des notes sur l'état de Seijuro et nous laissa seuls. Je commençai à pleurer calmement en serrant ses doigts.

-Merci, Seijuro.

J'embrassai doucement la paume de ta main.

-Peux-tu sentir mes lèvres ?

Aucune réponse. Étonnamment, je souris.

-Peux-tu sentir mes mains, maintenant ?

Rien, seulement le bruit du vent dans les arbres et des oiseaux tapant aux carreaux.

-Maintenant que tu reviens des songes, peux-tu entendre ma voix ?

Apparemment pas, puisque tu ne bougeas pas. Je déposai ma tête contre le matelas et commençai à attendre le sommeil. Si je m'endormais dans cette pièce, pourrais-je aller dans tes rêves ?

* * *

Je courais dans les couloirs, tellement vite que mes cheveux volaient. Une fois devant ta chambre, j'ouvris la porte d'un geste sec. Le médecin était déjà là, il prenait des notes sur son carnet.

-Comment va-t-il ? demandai-je, affolé.

-Son état est toujours stable, mais il n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux. Vous n'avez rien raté.

Je m'assis sur la chaise et pris ta main, comme toujours. J'entendis le médecin quitter la pièce et nous laisser seuls. Comme j'attendais ce moment ! Ta tête bougeait un peu, elle faisait des mouvements de gauche à droite. Je te vis t'efforcer d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Sei ? murmurai-je. Je suis là, Sei, tu peux m'entendre ?

Je te sentis serrer ma main.

-Seijuro...

Je les vis enfin, les deux rubis cachés sous tes paupières. Je ne les vis qu'une petite seconde et pas en entier, mais ils étaient bien là.

-M'as-tu vu, Sei ?

Ta main serra la mienne. Je sentis les larmes affluer aux coins de mes yeux.

Tu tentas encore une fois d'ouvrir les yeux avant de replonger dans le sommeil. Le médecin m'avait prévenu que ton réveil serait long, laborieux. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'attendrais que tu sois prêt.

Je commençais à m'endormir contre toi quand je te sentis bouger de nouveau. Je relevai la tête vers toi – tes yeux étaient ouverts, pas énormément, mais je voyais tes iris rouges.

-Tu me vois, Sei ?

Je te vis tenter d'articuler des mots, mais tes lèvres étaient trop sèches et collées entre elles pour que tu y parviennes, et ta gorge aussi devait être desséchée.

Je caressai un peu ta joue, ta peau. Tes yeux se fermaient, s'ouvraient. Le temps semblait arrêté : de temps en temps, tu me fixais, avant de refermer les yeux ou de regarder la fenêtre.

 _Prends ton temps Sei, je resterai._

Tu te rendormis, encore. Tu dormis environ une heure avant de te réveiller. Cette fois, tes yeux étaient complètement ouverts, et je te vis sourire quand tu m'aperçus.

-Bonjour, Sei.

Tu essayas de parler, mais n'y arrivas pas. J'allai chercher un verre d'eau et te l'apportai. Tu le bus en entier avant d'enfin faire entendre ta voix dans un petit _merci_.

-De rien, Sei. Comment vas-tu ?

Tu haussas les épaules pour seule réponse.

-Tu as... mal ?

Tu fis non de la tête. Ce qui me rassura. Savoir que tu souffrais m'aurait été insupportable, après tout ce que tu avais vécu.

-Tant mieux alors.

Je me sentais étonnamment gêné, maintenant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te remonter le moral, je ne savais plus... De quoi fallait-il parler avec une personne sortie d'un coma qui avait duré deux mois ? De quoi parlions-nous avant, dans les moments simples ? Que devais-je te dire, après tout ce temps ?

-Tu as entendu quand je t'ai parlé de Fumiki ?

-...n-...non. Qui...

-C'est le fils de Momoi et de Sakurai, il est né. Je voulais aller le voir ce week-end, mais maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais attendre un peu.

Je te vis te rendormir lentement, tes yeux se fermant au même rythme que le soleil disparaissait derrière les collines.

Je quittai l'hôpital vers dix heures du soir. Je te dis au revoir, mais tu dormais.

En rentrant, je laissai la pression retomber et m'effondrai en larmes sur le sol. Anubis me dévisagea avec pitié.

-Seijuro est réveillé, je vais demander s'il peut revenir à la maison. Tu auras interdiction de lui montrer que tu es devenu gentil avec moi, OK ?

Il sembla comprendre. Depuis le début du coma d'Akashi, Anubis s'était attaché à moi, mais sans doute que ça n'allait pas durer quand son coussin chauffant rouge serait revenu.

J'entendis mon portable sonner. Mais je ne voulais pas répondre. Mon esprit semblait détaché de tout, des idées incohérentes me passant par la tête.

Après... Je crois que je m'endormis, moi aussi.

* * *

 **héhé ^^ Il est sortit du coma ! Comment vas se passer son retour à la maison ? Vas-t-il y retourner ?**

 **Je ne vous dit pas encore s'il s'agit d'une bad ou good end, je sais que ça va vous faire rager mais : Tout peut encore arriver !**

 **à plus !**

 **Reviews ?**


	18. Chapitre 16

**Bonznour !**

 **Je sais, je n'ai pas publié depuis un certains temps, mais j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordinateur et avec mon réseaux dernièrement, j'ai donc reçu en retard le chapitre de ma bêta, Moira-chan. Donc voilà, je suis désolé.**

 **Mais les problèmes avec mon ordinateur ne vont pas s'arranger je pense. Je vais faire de mon mieux.**

 **Merci à Kama-chan59 et ajiahdompey pour leurs reviews !**

 **Et oui, Seijuro est sortit du coma, enfin !**

 **Je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

Je tenais sa main. C'était niais, mais j'étais heureux.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé, sentir Seijuro près de moi me faisait du bien.

Il avait obtenu ce matin l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital. Au moindre souci de santé, cependant, à la moindre toux de travers de sa part, au moindre évanouissement qui durerait plus de trente minutes, à n'importe quoi qui montrerait que son état s'était aggravé, je devrais le ramener. Et ce serait vraiment la fin. Je n'étais toujours pas prêt à l'accepter.

J'étais tout de même heureux qu'Akashi n'ait pas mal pris l'échec cuisant de son opération. À mon avis, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas fonctionner et qu'il allait de toute manière mourir. Mais moi, j'avais placé tous mes espoirs dessus. J'étais persuadé qu'elle allait sauver Sei, qu'il vivrait.

À travers mes gants, je sentais ses doigts gelés. Nous étions en février, le temps était nuageux, le vent fouettait nos visages. Akashi abritait sa tête à peine recouverte de cheveux avec sa capuche. Son écharpe remontait sur sa bouche – il était mignon comme ça.

Je le regardais marcher élégamment : il gardait sa prestance, même dans la maladie. Ces deux derniers mois l'avaient changé, toutefois. Il semblait faible, maintenant, tellement faible, et il se traitait d'ailleurs lui-même de sac d'os ou de squelette pour rigoler. Mais je savais que ça ne le faisait pas vraiment rire.

L'ascenseur étant encore en panne, une fois arrivé chez nous, je dus porter Sei jusqu'au sixième étage. Cela ne me dérangea pas : j'avais besoin de savoir qu'il était contre moi, avec moi, j'aimais bien sentir ses mains agrippées à ma veste. Et puis, il était tellement léger maintenant que cela n'avait rien de compliqué.

Je le déposai devant la porte. Les clefs tournèrent dans la serrure et Anubis se précipita vers nous. Akashi tendit ses bras pour le porter, mais il eut mal à le soulever. Il fallait croire que ses bras étaient trop faibles pour porter plus de trois kilos. Je le vis alors regarder Anubis presque avec désespoir, sans pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

Il se contenta de caresser le chat, tendrement, comme moi je le faisais avec sa chevelure rouge. Anubis se frotta à lui, et il miaula. Sei semblait heureux d'être revenu.

Alors moi aussi, je devais être heureux. Je devais refouler ces larmes. Je devais sourire tant que Sei était avec moi.

Soudain, mon téléphone sonna pour la troisième fois de la journée – maintenant que j'y pensais, cela faisait bien une semaine que je n'avais pas regardé cet écran.

Pendant que Sei s'installait sur le canapé, sous une couverture, et allumait la télévision, je décrochai.

-Nijimuracchi ! -Bonjour Kise.

-Tu n'es pas venu voir Momocchi !

-Je sais, j'étais occupé.

-Je suis sûr que tu mens et... Aïe, Aominecchi !

J'entendis plein de bruit de fond et, finalement, Aomine reprit le portable à Kise.

-Yo Nijimura, ça fait presque trois mois que tu n'es pas venu et on a aucune nouvelle d'Akashi, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ?

-Rien du tout, nous sommes simplement très occupés.

À nouveau du bruit. Le téléphone changea de propriétaire, puis j'entendis le bruit d'une porte qui claquait et la voix de Midorima contre mon oreille.

-Comment va Akashi ?

-Même pas un petit bonjour ?

Silence. Je soupirai.

-Il est sorti du coma et vient de rentrer à la maison. Il est très fatigué, mais les médecins maintiennent qu'il n'est pas en phase terminale pour le moment.

-Mon oncle m'a parlé de métastases dans les poumons, il faudra bien que tu surveilles sa toux. Si elle change, il faudra qu'il passe une IRM du thorax pour...

-Pourquoi ? Tu sais mieux que moi que cela ne changera rien.

-... C'est vrai. Il va mourir. Mais si tu pouvais rallonger sa vie, même juste de quelques heures, ne le ferais-tu pas ?

-Si...

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Seijuro, qui s'endormait déjà. J'avais déjà essayé de rallonger sa vie, d'aller contre l'ordre naturel des choses avec l'opération. Et voilà le résultat : j'avais été privé de lui pendant deux mois.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que la moindre crise de toux qui dégénère marquera le début de la phase terminale.

Je le savais déjà.

-Je vais te laisser, Midorima. Dis-leur que je viendrai voir Momoi bientôt.

-Ne te sens pas obligé, tu es le seul qui peut veiller sur Akashi. C'est sans doute le meilleur ami et adversaire que j'aie eu, alors ne... Fais tout pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop, s'il te plaît.

Il raccrocha. Midorima était moins tsundere que dans mes souvenirs...

Je m'installai sur le canapé, soulevai doucement Seijuro et le plaçai sur moi. Ses jambes étaient de part et d'autre de mes cuisses, son torse contre le mien, sa tête au creux de mon cou et ses mains serrées sur mon t-shirt.

Je le sentais respirer. C'était désormais tout ce qu'il me fallait pour être comblé. S

avoir qu'il vivait encore.

* * *

Contre mon gré, je repris mon travail. Je rentrais tous les soirs avec la boule au ventre, en me demandant si Sei serait là, si son esprit serait encore dans son corps. Et si ce n'était plus le cas demain ?

Je me sentais au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Sauf aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je savais qu'Akashi serait là.

Je reçus un message.

 _« Rentre vite »_

Je souris. Encore un message.

 _« Dépêche ! »_

Je lui répondis que j'arrivai. Je savais qu'il m'attendait car j'avais reçu son premier message, _« envie de toi »,_ il y a déjà deux heures. Mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer avant.

Je montai les marches en courant. En haut, Akashi m'attendait.

À peine eus-je ouvert la porte qu'il me sauta dessus, et l'instant d'après, il dévorait mes lèvres.

-Laisse-moi... poser mes affaires... murmurai-je entre deux baisers.

Il se recula, juste le temps que je dépose mon manteau, puis repartit à la charge. Enfin, façon de parler, parce qu'il se fatiguait vite. Ses baisers devinrent moins rapides, moins fougueux, et il faisait souvent des pauses pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Tu es épuisé, Sei...

-Je m'en fiche, j'ai besoin de toi !

-Sei... C'est pas prudent.

-Je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin de savoir si je suis encore désirable malgré ma peau desséchée et mes muscles plats. Alors monte-moi dans la chambre et fais-moi l'amour !

Il disait cela de façon si naturelle, si enjôleuse. Je pouvais bien lui accorder ce genre de moments – et puis, j'en avais besoin, moi aussi, de le sentir vivre sous mon corps.

Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Rien. C'étaient ses derniers jours, il devait les vivre comme il le voulait. Ils devaient être les plus beaux.

Je l'allongeai délicatement sur le lit, puis je tirai les rideaux à sa demande. La chambre devint soudainement sombre.

Je commençai à caresser sa peau, chaque parcelle. J'embrassai ton torse, ma langue retraçant ses contours. Il se tortillait sous moi, mais il était déjà essoufflé. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout sans risquer sa santé.

-Je te dégoûte, Shuzo ?

-Non ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu faisais tout cela par pitié ou bien parce que tu le voulais vraiment.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, et je sentis des larmes froides heurter mes doigts.

-Je t'aime, Seijuro, et j'ai envie de toi moi aussi. Il n'y a rien d'autre, je fais tout ce que je fais parce que je le veux, parce que je t'aime.

Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je le sentais secoué de sanglots.

-Je veux que le temps s'arrête maintenant, que plus rien ne change à partir de maintenant... me murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi.

Nos corps connaissaient la danse, ils la reproduisirent donc sans vraiment qu'on ait besoin d'y penser. Je faisais de fréquentes pauses dans mes mouvements pour qu'il reprenne bien son souffle. Il me faisait signe quand je pouvais recommencer, mais plus le temps passait, plus il mettait de temps à récupérer, plus vite il s'essoufflait. J'avais l'impression d'être la cause de sa souffrance. À cet instant, il devait plus souffrir que ressentir du plaisir.

J'étais la cause de sa mort. D'un certain point de vue seulement.

-Tu vas me manquer, Sei...

Pourquoi avais-je dit cela ? Je crois que j'avais pensé à voix haute, je le compris à son visage brisé et apeuré.

-Pardon, Sei, je...

-Ne dis rien, c'est simplement la vérité.

Tu m'embrassas. _Encore, je veux encore tes lèvres contre les miennes. Bientôt, elles ne seront plus là…_

-Reste avec moi jusqu'à la fin, Shuzo, promets-le moi...

-C'est promis.

Tu t'endormis doucement contre moi. Ta respiration calme emplissait la pièce.

 _Tu vas me manquer, tellement…_

* * *

 **Pas de fin stressante pour ce chapitre ^^ Je ne ferai pas ma sadique.**

 **Reviews ?**

 **à plus !**


	19. Chapitre 17

**Hello !**

 **Encore un retard, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai mon ordinateur qui est assez peu coopératif ces derniers temps et je n'arrive toujours pas à régler le problème, du coup, j'ai mis un peu de temps à réussir à récupérer les fichiers de ma béta.**

 **Mais le voilà enfin, le chapitre 17 ! Le 18 arrivera très vite, rassurez-vous.**

 **Merci encore à Kama-chan59 et ajiahdompey pour leurs reviews et à ma béta, Moira-chan !**

* * *

Même si notre rendez-vous était dans moins d'une demi-heure, nous étions largement en avance. Seijuro somnolait sur le siège passager alors que je pianotais sur mon volant, attendant la fin des bouchons avec une patience que je ne me connaissais pas.

Seijuro était peut-être rentré à la maison, mais nous devions déjà retourner à l'hôpital. Rien de grave, toutefois : c'était simplement pour une petite discussion avec son pneumologue, son cancérologue et son neurologue. Seijuro n'était pas vraiment partant pour y aller, mais ce n'était pas à lui de décider. J'aurais voulu profiter un peu plus de lui, mais le monde voulait que tout se passe autrement.

Quand j'allumai la radio, une vieille chanson américaine des années 80 passait. Étonnant sur un canal japonais. Seijuro changea immédiatement et tomba sur une chaîne de vocaloid, puis de J-pop et enfin de musique traditionnelle. Il resta sur ce canal. Cela m'allait parfaitement, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus apaisant pour un bouchon.

Nous avions bien fait de partir en avance. Mes efforts pour tirer Seijuro du lit avaient payé, car nous arrivâmes finalement à l'heure malgré le retard pris à cause du monde sur la route.

Prenant l'ascenseur, nous allâmes directement à l'étage de cancérologie, juste à côté du bâtiment des soins palliatifs. Seijuro regarda étrangement les portes qui séparaient les deux endroits, comme persuadé qu'il se retrouverait bientôt de l'autre côté. Je tirai sur sa veste pour qu'il me suive ; je n'aimais pas qu'il regarde son avenir avec un tel calme.

Les médecins nous attendaient, et parmi eux se trouvait Midorima-san. Il s'en voulait énormément que l'opération ait été un échec à cause de son apprenti. Il s'excusait presque à chaque fois que je le voyais. Il était vraiment très différent de son neveu.

-Asseyez-vous, nous dit le cancérologue.

Nous obéîmes sans hésiter, et Seijuro prit discrètement ma main sous la table.

-Bien. Nous avions besoin de vous voir concernant le traitement d'Akashi. Si nous voulons avoir encore une chance d'éliminer le cancer, une chimiothérapie est toujours possible, mais elle sera très lourde, et je ne vous cache pas qu'elle est un peu expérimentale.

Seijuro broyait presque ma main. Quant à moi, je faisais de petits cercles avec mon pouce sur sa peau pour le détendre.

-La complexité du cas d'Akashi vient surtout de la vitesse de propagation de sa tumeur. Les métastases dans ses poumons sont très préoccupantes. Nous pourrions commencer par les traiter avec une simple chimio, puis une fois qu'elles auront rétréci, nous pourrions nous occuper de la tumeur cérébrale avant qu'elle n'attaque une autre partie du cerveau.

J'acquiesçai à chacun de leurs propos, bien conscient que c'était la dernière solution.

-Non.

Tous les visages, et même le mien, se tournèrent vers Seijuro. Il baissait les yeux, et il serrait ma main si fort que ses mains jointures en étaient blanches.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne veux plus de chimio. Une, c'était déjà beaucoup, je ne veux pas d'une deuxième.

-Sei... soufflai-je. C'est pour que tu vives.

-On n'est pas sûrs qu'elle fonctionne ! Tu n'as pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vomir ses tripes toutes les cinq minutes, de sentir ce liquide affreux dans ses veines, de se sentir si faible. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Cette opération devait me sauver, elle n'a pas fonctionné, tant pis. Je ne prendrai plus le risque de croire que je puisse encore vivre.

Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Seijuro renonçait à vivre. Après tout ce que nous avions fait... Lui qui voulait une famille, lui qui voulait une longue vie avec moi. Comment pouvait-il renoncer à la perspective du bonheur à mes côtés ?

-Je ne veux pas mourir dans un hôpital, mais avec toi, dans notre appartement, avec Anubis. Je veux mourir avec la sensation d'être encore un peu humain.

-Mais... Sei.

-Je ne discuterai pas plus longtemps. J'ai bien réfléchi, et c'est ce que je veux.

Sur ce, il se leva, sans même jeter un regard aux médecins, et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. J'étais dévasté. Je comprenais pourquoi il ne voulait plus vivre de chimio, je l'avais moi-même vu souffrir, je l'avais vu s'effondrer devant moi. Son corps serait trop faible pour en subir une deuxième, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais une partie de moi, la mauvaise partie de moi, me disait qu'il m'abandonnait en faisant cela. C'était faux, il en avait juste marre de souffrir. Je devais maintenant lui offrir les plus merveilleux jours de sa vie.

-Je... Je suis désolé qu'il réagisse comme ça.

-Ce n'est rien. De nombreux patients souhaitent arrêter la chimio quand leur pourcentage de chance de survie descend sous la barre des trente pour-cent. Beaucoup veulent mourir chez eux.

-Mais si jamais... Si jamais il a un problème, qu'il ne peut plus respirer, par exemple ?

-Il vaudra mieux l'amener aux urgences, et nous verrons ensuite s'il est en capacité de rentrer chez lui.

-D'accord.

Lorsque le rendez-vous prit fin, Midorima-san me parla brièvement des choses à surveiller chez Seijuro. Il était possible qu'il fasse des choses spontanées, qu'il se mette un peu en danger. D'après lui, il allait lentement perdre contact avec le vrai monde. Il allait beaucoup dormir, puis il allait s'affaiblir, jusqu'au point où même bouger un doigt ne lui serait plus possible.

Et il m'encouragea, il me dit être de tout cœur avec moi. Je le remerciai et je partis. Seijuro était à l'accueil : il attendait sur un banc, replié sur lui-même comme il aimait bien le faire de temps en temps.

-On rentre ?

Il me sourit tout simplement et me suivit. Une fois monté en voiture, il alluma la radio sur le même canal que tout à l'heure.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait fêter ton anniversaire, tous les deux.

Un petit sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment raisonnable, non ?

-Depuis quand cherches-tu à être raisonnable, Sei ?

Il me regarda, un sourire en coin, avant de rire. Son rire faisait du bien à mes oreilles. Son rire que j'avais toujours aimé. Je frottai les cheveux de Seijuro, les ébouriffant encore plus.

-Très bien, alors, que veux-tu faire ? On va transgresser quelques lois ? On a largement assez d'argent pour donner des pots-de-vin à une cinquantaine de policiers. Et puis, tu as le nom Akashi.

-Hum... OK. Allons sur l'autoroute.

-Mets ta ceinture.

Je démarrai à toute allure et rejoignis l'autoroute. J'allais si vite... Jamais je n'étais allé aussi vite. Seijuro ouvrit la fenêtre et passa sa main au travers pour caresser l'air. Il riait, comme un enfant, me demandant d'accélérer encore plus. J'étais tout de même prudent. Je me fixai une limite bien définie.

Au bout d'un moment, l'euphorie de la vitesse disparut et je sortis de l'autoroute. Je continuai à rouler dans des ruelles, attendant que Sei me dise de m'arrêter. Mais il appréciait seulement le paysage.

Puis, nous passâmes devant un parc d'attractions. Je savais qu'il allait me demander de m'arrêter. J'entrai sur le parking alors que je voyais sa bouche s'ouvrir pour me dire qu'il voulait y aller. Devant mon initiative, ses yeux brillèrent.

-Appelle-moi Dieu, lui dis-je pour plaisanter.

-N'exagère pas. C'est pas comme si tu avais le pouvoir de me guérir.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Je le vis mordiller sa lèvre avec un air un peu coupable. Je ne répondis rien et descendis de voiture. Sei me suivit, puis il prit ma main, comme pour s'excuser. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Je n'étais pas un Dieu. Je le savais parfaitement. Mais si le bonheur que je pouvais lui insuffler, si le sourire que je pouvais faire paraître sur son visage suffisaient à lui faire oublier, rien qu'une seconde, sa maladie, alors oui, j'étais un Dieu. Peut-être un petit Dieu, avec des pouvoirs très limités. Mais j'étais le sien.

Je payai l'entrée. C'était cher, mais ce n'était pas grave. Sei voulait faire les attractions à sensations fortes. Je n'étais pas un grand fan... Je préférais les jeux de tir ou de pêche où il y avait des trucs à gagner. Malgré tout, je suivis Seijuro pour faire le totem. Bientôt, nous fûmes sur une plate-forme qui montait et redescendait très vite le long d'une haute colonne en ferraille. Ce qui faisait le plus peur, c'était la montée très soudaine. Puis, une fois en haut, on redescendait si vite que, pendant une fraction de seconde, on volait. Je me sentais en apesanteur. Alors j'ouvris les bras, fermai les yeux, et hurlai durant la descente. Seijuro attrapa ma main, ouvrit les bras lui aussi, et cria comme moi.

Nous retournâmes sur la terre ferme trop vite à mon goût. En descendant, Seijuro avait le sourire aux lèvres, le sourire que j'aimais chez lui. Il tenait encore ma main et m'indiqua une autre attraction, un grand huit.

-Est-ce que dans celui-ci aussi, on peut voler ? demandai-je dans la file d'attente.

-Je pense que oui.

-Cool.

J'embrassai Sei. Derrière nous, un enfant demanda à sa mère « pourquoi les deux messieurs ils s'embrassaient ». Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Alors je le fis à sa place.

-Parce qu'on s'aime.

-Vous vous aimez ?

-Oui, comme ton papa et ta maman, répondit ensuite Seijuro.

-Est-ce que vous faites des bébés comme mon papa et ma maman ?

-Là, c'est plus compliqué, reprit Seijuro.

Il s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Deux papas ne peuvent pas avoir un bébé sans faire appel à une maman. Deux mamans non plus ne peuvent pas faire de bébé ensemble.

-C'est dommage. Vous pouvez pas avoir de bébé.

-Eh bien non.

-Moi, ma maman, elle va avoir un bébé !

-Oh ! Tu vas être grand frère, alors ?

-Oui !

Le petit garçon était très fier. Seijuro lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se releva. La mère était effectivement enceinte. Elle ramena son fils vers elle et le prit dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais que me dire que Seijuro était doué avec les enfants. Peut-être savait-il répondre à la fameuse question : _comment on fait les bébés ?_ sans être trop déstabilisé.

Il m'avait toujours dit qu'il voulait un enfant plus tard. Ça ne se passerait sûrement pas comme il le souhaitait. Il y avait de faibles probabilités qu'il puisse tenir un jour son fils ou sa fille dans ses bras.

Seijuro ne me fit aucune remarque, ne me posa aucune question. Nous restâmes silencieux.

Dans le grand huit, on avait aussi cette impression de voler, pendant la toute première descente, celle qui nous donnait assez de vitesse et de pente pour faire tout le reste du parcours. Je n'étais pas malade comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre. Je pris la main de Sei et levai les bras et criai jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge.

En sortant de l'attraction, Seijuro se mit à tousser et dut s'asseoir. Ce n'était rien de grave. Seulement une petite quinte de toux. Une fois qu'elle fut passée, nous pûmes repartir nous amuser.

Nous fîmes toutes les attractions à sensations fortes, plus la maison hantée. Puis, Seijuro réussit à me battre à un jeu de tir. Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais pourtant un pro dans ce genre là. Nous remportâmes un ours en peluche pas très doux et un lot de bonbons.

-Peut-être qu'Anubis pourra faire ses griffes sur la peluche ? proposai-je.

-Tiens donc, tu t'inquiètes pour les griffes de mon chat ?

-C'est la peluche ou moi.

-Égoïste.

Nous rejoignîmes ensuite la voiture, car Seijuro commençait à fatiguer. Il bâillait et me disait avoir mal à la tête.

Nous rentrâmes. À la maison, il alla tout de suite se coucher, avec Anubis à ses trousses. Je le rejoignis dans le lit une heure plus tard. Je me glissai contre lui. Il rouspéta quand je le serrai contre moi. Il protesta mollement, disant un truc incompréhensible. Puis il céda et je pus dormir contre lui. Anubis dormait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sur un tas de coussins que Seijuro avait installé pour lui.

Le lendemain, je découvris, pour le petit-déjeuner, trois enveloppes contenant des amendes plus ou moins élevées. C'était le prix à payer pour le bonheur de Seijuro.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Et bien c'est officiel, et je pense que vous l'avez tous deviné; c'est bel et bien une death-fic. Voilà...**

 **Reviews ?**

 **Ps : Je compte très bientôt publier une nouvelle fic : Déchiré. Il me reste seulement à écrire le résumé, et je pourrai la publier, j'espère, en fin de semaine ^^**

 **à plus !**


	20. Chapitre 18

**Hello ^^**

 **Je sors enfin le nouveau chapitre, espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Kama-chan 59 pour sa review ^^ Je sais, Shuzo est touchant, je trouve que c'est un caractère qui lui va bien. Dommage qu'on le voit si peu dans le manga... Comme tu as pu le constater avec le résumé de la nouvelle fic, elle ne s'annonce pas si joyeuse ^^  
**

 **Merci aussi à Moira-chan, ma bêta, pour la correction du chapitre ^^**

 **J'en profite donc pour vous annoncer que le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic à bien été posté ^^ Allez lire ! Le deuxième chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je ne reconnaissais plus Seijuro. Son humeur changeait toutes les deux minutes ; il passait du calme à la fureur en quelques secondes. Les médecins soutenaient que c'était normal, toutefois, car certaines zones de son cerveau gérant son humeur et son comportement avaient été touchées. Le cancer se développait et on ne pouvait plus rien y faire, désormais.

Un jour, je ne me souviens plus lequel, il piqua une crise pendant qu'il m'aidait à mettre la table. Les assiettes qu'il tenait finirent éclatées sur le sol. Puis il monta en courant dans sa chambre, tandis que moi, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait.

Depuis, je surveillais bien plus son comportement. Au moindre signe de début de crise, je m'éloignais de lui. C'était pénible car je n'arrivais pas vraiment à les prévoir. Je me faisais disputer pour un rien.

La nuit, il refusait que je dorme avec lui, mais je venais tout de même le voir le soir. Désormais, il n'avait plus la force de me repousser, alors je restais aussi longtemps que je le souhaitais avec lui.

Il avait des hallucinations fréquentes, quand il se réveillait en pleine nuit notamment. Dans ces cas-là, je l'entendais hurler et je me réveillais aussi. Je le consolais et le rassurais, puis il se rendormait.

Il avait aussi des délires, de temps en temps. Il n'était plus du tout ancré dans la réalité et parlait de choses que je ne comprenais pas.

Psychologiquement, c'était très dur de tenir le coup. Au travail, heureusement, j'arrivais à oublier un peu sa situation et à me plonger dans d'autres choses, mais dès que j'en sortais, la réalité me frappait de plein fouet.

J'aurais aimé parler de mes problèmes à d'autres personnes, comme à la génération des miracles, par exemple. Mais Seijuro me l'avait interdit – et je ne voulais pas le contrarier dans ses dernières semaines.

* * *

Il dormait profondément sur moi. Son souffle chaud me chatouillait. Je caressai doucement ses cheveux framboise.

Mes doigts se mirent à parcourir son corps. Il tressaillit dans son sommeil – mes mains devaient être froides.

En caressant son torse, je me rendis compte que je sentais ses côtes. Il y avait un énorme creux entre chacune d'elles. Sa peau était sèche, et elle devenait transparente. Ses bras étaient squelettiques. Je ne le reconnaissais plus.

Ma main serra l'une des siennes. Elle paraissait si petite, maintenant, si maigre dans la mienne.

Je me sentis tomber dans le sommeil. C'était une chute dans les abîmes.

* * *

-Shuzo !

Une voix. Lointaine.

-Shuzo ! Réveille-toi !

 _J'ai pas envie ! Je suis bien au chaud._

-Shuzo ! Dépêche-toi, vite !

C'était Sei. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide, des fois, à me réveiller en pleine nuit. Je grognai mais je savais que c'était fini, que je n'allais pas pouvoir me rendormir.

-Shuzo !

-Mmh... Quoi ?

-Vite, il faut partir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

-Réveille-toi !

J'ouvris un œil. Seijuro me regardait, affolé. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et je le voyais respirer vite. Il était à demi-allongé à côté de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sei ?

-Il y a le feu !

Il me montra l'armoire. Mais il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien.

-Il n'y a rien, Sei.

-Si ! Il y a le feu !

Je le regardai, presque avec tristesse.

-Non, rien ne brûle. Tu as des hallucinations, Sei.

-Mais je te dis que...

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sa main retomba sur le lit.

-C'est parti...

Il se rallongea. Je me serrai contre lui et caressai de nouveau ses cheveux. Ma tête reposait sur son torse, tandis que mes bras le tenaient fermement.

-Rendors-toi, Sei...

Une de ses mains se posa sur mon épaule.

-Pardon de t'avoir encore réveillé.

-C'est pas grave, mon cœur. Il faut que tu dormes, maintenant.

Je l'entendis murmurer un léger « oui », puis je m'endormis.

Un peu plus tard, pendant cette même nuit, je me réveillai encore.

Seijuro avait les yeux grands ouverts. L'une de ses mains était tendue vers le plafond et l'autre reposait sur son ventre. Il murmurait de temps en temps un mot.

-Euh... Sei ?

Il ne me répondit pas, ni même me regarda. Il devait encore avoir une hallucination – la deuxième en une nuit, c'était rare.

-Sei ! Regarde-moi.

Je passai ma main devant ses yeux, mais il ne réagit pas. Je commençai alors à paniquer.

-Oh, Sei !

-Maman... murmura-t-il.

Quoi ? Merde, il hallucinait. Il continuait à murmurer sans se rendre compte de la réalité. Je le secouai un peu, mais il ne réagit pas plus.

-Sei ! Sei, reviens !

Il ne m'entendait pas. Était-ce la fin ? Est-ce qu'il allait me laisser là pour rejoindre sa mère ? Je sentis que j'allais pleurer.

-Allez, Sei ! Reviens !

Enfin, il tourna le regard vers moi et sa main retomba.

-Shuzo... ?

-Tu m'as fait peur !

Je l'embrassai.

-J'ai cru que tu partais !

-Je suis là...

Pendant un moment, je le sentis pleurer contre moi. Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain, je sortais les bols pour le petit-déjeuner quand j'entendis le bois des escaliers craquer et des pas descendre. Sei descendait le plus lentement possible, en s'agrippant au rebord.

-Sei, n'oublie pas que je suis censé te porter dans les escaliers.

-Je peux encore le faire.

-Je sais, mais il est plus prudent que je t'aide.

-Tu n'étais pas là.

-Tu n'avais qu'à m'appeler du haut des marches.

Il soupira et continua sa descente alors que je l'attendais en bas.

-Encore deux marches.

-Arrête !

Il arriva en bas sans encombre.

-Eh bien, je te félicite, tu as descendu un escalier sans tomber, c'est un record !

-Arrête, Shuzo !

-J'ai bien le droit de plaisanter.

-Pas avec ça !

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il s'agrippa au rebord du bar pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il prit un verre d'eau, ses médicaments, et partit vers les canapés. Il s'affala sur le plus proche de lui.

Je le suivis, bols, céréales et autres dans les mains. Je déposai tout sur la table et lui remplis un bol.

-Tiens, Sei.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Il faut que tu prennes des forces.

-Pour guérir ?

Il prit sa couverture et la mit sur lui sans rien dire de plus. Je me sentis encore une fois inutile.

Je passai ma journée sur le canapé. Akashi dormait tranquillement à côté de moi. Anubis venait le déranger de temps en temps, et certaines fois, mais c'était rare, il ronflait. Cela durait trente secondes, mais il lui arrivait de ronfler.

Il se réveilla vers dix-sept heures, je crois. Il avait le regard brumeux. Il fixait un point au loin.

-Sei ? Tout va bien ?

-Hum ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Je te demandais si ça allait.

-Je me demandais pourquoi il y avait des grenouilles sur le mur.

-C'est normal, y'en a pas.

-Mais si ! Il y en a une au-dessus du cadre avec la fleur en noir et blanc, une au-dessus de la télévision, une sous la lampe et …

-Il n'y a rien, Sei.

-Mais...

C'était tellement horrible de le voir comme ça. Il perdait petit à petit ses repères avec la réalité.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et grogna.

-C'est pas grave, Sei, les médecins disent que...

-J'en ai marre ! J'ai l'impression de devenir fou !

-Je sais mais...

-Laisse-moi !

Et maintenant, il me faisait une crise. Je le vis se lever et se diriger vers les escaliers du pas le plus rapide dont il était capable, s'arrêter devant les marches, les regarder comme un obstacle infranchissable, puis prendre son courage à deux mains et poser le pied sur la première.

Au bout de trois marches, il n'en put plus.

-Attends, Sei, je vais t'aider.

-Non ! Reste où tu es !

-Sei !

-J'ai dit non !

Il gravit une autre marche mais l'effort parut trop important pour lui. Il s'assit pour se reposer.

J'arrivai pour l'aider.

-Laisse-moi faire, Sei...

Je le pris dans mes bras et le montai à l'étage. Je voulus le conduire dans la chambre, mais il me dit qu'il avait d'abord besoin de prendre une douche.

Je l'aidai donc à se déshabiller et pliai ses vêtements avant de les mettre dans la panière de linge sale. Il attrapa une serviette pour cacher son corps, mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention.

-Je pense qu'un bain serait plus agréable, non ?

Il me sourit pour seule réponse. Je fis alors couler l'eau chaude, et de la buée s'installa bientôt sur le miroir.

Quand Seijuro entra dans le bain, il frissonnait.

Je mouillai ses cheveux framboise et y mis ensuite du shampoing.

-Dis, Shuzo...

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tout ceci est réel ?

Je fronçai les sourcils mais continuai à frotter son dos.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je suis vraiment en train de mourir ? C'est vraiment la fin ?

-Ce n'est pas encore fini.

-Si, ça va arriver.

Seijuro se tourna vers moi.

-Alors ?

-Oui, c'est réel.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	21. Chapitre 19

**Hello !**

 **Période mouvementée pour moi ; la neige, les cours et tout et tout, raison de mon retard, je suis désolé ^^ Mais la fic n'est pas en pause ni arrêtée, j'ai seulement eus des soucis avec internet et beaucoup de travail.**

 **Merci à Moira-chan pour la correction du chapitre ^^**

 **Merci aussi à Kama-chan59 pour sa review ^^ et à Mayshea également ^^ Je vais de ce pas vous répondre !**

 **Kama-chan59 : Oui, ils sont adorables et assez courageux, même si Sei commence un peu à baiser les bras dans cette lutte. Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire, il reflète encore une autre facette de leur quotidien.**

 **Mayshea : Merci beaucoup ^^ Tu n'es pas bizarre, c'est super les death-fic ! C'est sombre et torturé... trop bien ! Et bien voilà la suite que tu sembles tellement attendre ^^ Ah, tu n'es pas la première à me dire qu'il manque la GM, mais quand j'ai écrit cette histoire (et ça remonte à il y a un an), je n'ai pas su comment les intégrer, et maintenant la fic est un peu trop avancée pour que je le fasse, mais j'y pense. Et bien non, la fic n'est pas arrêtée ! La preuve ! hihi ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _S'il te vient l'idée de te suicider, ne le fais pas, car si aux yeux du monde tu n'es rien, aux yeux de quelqu'un tu es le monde entier. (Je ne me souviens plus de l'auteur)._

(ça annonce la couleur !)

* * *

La pluie battait les carreaux. Le temps n'avait pas changé depuis trois jours. Les routes, les boutiques, les métros et presque toute la ville étaient sous l'eau.

L'eau de la casserole bouillait. Elle, au moins, elle avait été invitée à l'intérieur. Les informations, au loin, rediffusaient les mêmes choses : Kyoto et quasiment toutes les villes aux alentours étaient recouvertes par plusieurs centimètres d'eau.

Je mis les nouilles dans l'eau et ajoutai les ingrédients : carottes, morceaux de bœuf marinés pendant une journée, shiitake et champignons noirs. Il ne restait plus que les sauces et les épices et le repas du soir serait prêt.

Soudain, je sentis un truc s'appuyer contre ma jambe. Un regard et je constatai que c'était la boule de poils.

-Attends deux secondes que ton maître s'endorme et je vais venir te caresser, lui dis-je discrètement.

Il me regarda comme s'il avait compris et partit vers sa gamelle, s'assit devant et attendit. Mais Sei ne semblait pas vouloir s'endormir. Bon, tant pis. Du moment qu'il ne me voyait pas caresser le chat, tout irait bien.

Je quittai mon fourneau et me dirigeai vers l'animal. Il ronronna et commença à manger à peine ma main posée sur son poil. Je le trouvais de plus en plus doux, ce chat. Sa queue se repliait sur le côté, et avec son dos arrondi, on aurait vraiment dit une boule.

Le bruit de ses croquettes me faisait penser aux céréales de Seijuro.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la comparaison. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Sei manger ses céréales... Il ne mangeait rien, de toute façon, en ce moment.

Le repas d'Anubis fini, je retournai cuisiner. Je sortis deux bols du placard et les remplis de mon mélange qui sentait fort bon. Je regardai ensuite, fier de moi, mon repas réussi.

Je mis les les bols sur un plateau et les apportai dans le salon.

-Sei, viens manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Je soupirai. Il allait vraiment falloir que je le force à manger, maintenant.

-Sei... Il faut que tu manges.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Assis devant la fenêtre, il me tournait le dos. Ses yeux vides regardaient la pluie tomber et l'eau envahir les rues. Il était recroquevillé sous sa couverture.

Je me rapprochai de lui et, doucement, me glissai dans son dos. Mes jambes étaient de part et d'autre de son corps. Je l'encerclai dans une étreinte protectrice.

-Tu es gelé, Sei.

-Je sais.

Ma tête reposait près de sa joue, désormais. Je sentais le peu de chaleur qu'il dégageait. Finalement, Sei se laissa aller et s'appuya sur mon torse. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise.

-Tu as vu, Shuzo, on dirait la fin du monde dehors...

-C'est vrai.

-J'ai presque le sentiment d'être un survivant.

Je souris. Je me sentais bien, en cet instant. La maladie, la mort, semblaient bien loin. Seijuro se collait contre moi, sa tête reposait dans mon cou. Il passa l'une de ses mains en dehors de la couverture et la glissa entre les boutons de ma chemise. Elle cherchait de la chaleur.

-Tu es bouillant, Shuzo.

-C'est toi qui es tout froid.

Il ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa transporter par ce moment de confort.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir encore ?

-Le sommeil permet de lutter.

Je voulais encore protester mais un doigt fin et froid se posa sur mes lèvres. Sei me chuchota quelque chose, mais je ne l'entendis pas. L'instant d'après, il s'endormait déjà. Je le serrai encore un peu plus contre moi.

La pluie continua à tomber – c'était le plus gros orage sur Kyoto depuis vingt ans. Les gens se défendaient tant bien que mal à coups d'imperméables, de parapluies et de journaux pour certains. C'était un peu comme si une partie du monde s'effondrait. C'était presque une vision apocalyptique.

Dans mes bras, je tenais une âme qui se débattait pour survivre malgré son enveloppe corporelle qui semblait vouloir la chasser. C'était ma petite âme.

Elle aussi, elle se battait, contre autre chose que la pluie. Mais c'était sans doute plus violent sur le long terme – et elle était sûre de perdre cette guerre.

Je n'avais pas su la protéger.

Anubis s'approcha de nous, s'assit à côté et regarda comme moi la pluie dévaster les rues.

Son regard bicolore fixait tout, analysait. Il était vraiment l'écho de son maître. Mais avec des poils.

Il vint se frotter contre ma main quand je la tendis vers lui. Depuis déjà quelque temps, il ne me griffait plus, et Akashi commençait d'ailleurs à comprendre que nous avions fait une alliance, tous les deux. Elle reposait sur une confiance mutuelle : s'il ne me griffait pas, je lui donnais à manger. C'était le deal. Et notre paix semblait faire plaisir à Sei.

Le chat changea de place : il passa sous mes genoux et alla se rouler en boule sur les pieds de Seijuro.

-Il va te manquer quand il ne sera plus là, n'est-ce pas, Anubis ?

Il me regarda avec ses yeux toujours indifférents et bâilla avant de s'endormir.

Sans Sei, il aurait un coussin en moins, et pas des moindres. Et surtout, il perdrait son repère, son maître de toujours. Même si on disait que les chats n'avaient pas de liens d'affection avec les hommes comme les chiens, j'avais bien remarqué un changement chez lui quand Sei était à l'hôpital.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis Sei bouger et il ouvrit les yeux. Il était adorable avec son air à moitié éveillé.

-Déjà fini ta sieste ?

-Faut croire.

Il sourit en remarquant Anubis sur ses pieds. Il le caressa légèrement et le chat se retourna pour avoir plus de caresses encore. Sei lui grattouilla le ventre et Anubis ronronna.

-Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux.

-Tiens donc, tu as fini de le haïr ?

-Disons qu'il y a des moments où je le supporte.

Un éclair. Puis le tonnerre. Anubis partit en courant se protéger dans son couffin.

-Quelqu'un se déchaîne vraiment aujourd'hui.

-Il y a un jour où on doit tous payer.

-Dédramatise, Sei, ce n'est pas encore la fin du monde.

Il se lova contre moi et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. C'était rare qu'il réclame autant de câlins. Je n'allais certainement pas l'en empêcher, mais... je commençais à avoir faim.

-Sei, je vais devoir...

Il s'était rendormi.

Je soupirai. Bon, j'allais devoir le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Je le pris délicatement dans mes bras et le portai jusque dans notre lit. Comme d'habitude, il se replia aussitôt sur lui-même. Tellement adorable. Je déposai mes lèvres sur son front et je descendis enfin manger.

Mais maintenant, c'était trop froid.

* * *

Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers. Il se tenait comme toujours au rebord. Normalement, je devais l'aider à descendre, mais il ne m'écoutait jamais et préférait le faire tout seul.

-Bonjour, Seijuro.

Il ne me répondit pas et s'installa au bar. Il posa sa tête dessus, sans doute parce que le marbre était froid et que cela l'aidait à supporter la douleur qui lui fendait le crâne en deux tous les matins.

Je mis sur le bar son médicament et un verre d'eau.

-Tiens, Sei.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ton médicament.

-J'en veux pas.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Sei, prends-le.

-Non.

-Sei !

-J'ai pas envie.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'envie !

-Pourquoi vous vous acharnez, les médecins et toi ?

Je restai quelque peu indécis face à sa réaction.

-Parce qu'on t'aime.

- **Tu** m'aimes, nuance.

-Je veux t'aider.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ils étaient vides. On aurait dit que Sei renonçait complètement – cela lui arrivait certains jours. Je me mis en face de lui et voulus poser ma main sur sa chevelure pour le réconforter, mais il la repoussa.

-Si tu veux vraiment m'être utile, aide-moi à en finir.

Je restai choqué. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine alors que je réalisais, lentement, la portée des paroles de Seijuro.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Sei...

-Je n'en peux plus ! Tout est devenu insupportable !

-Je... Je ne peux pas te permettre de faire cela.

Il eut un rire nerveux. Je ne le reconnaissais plus.

-Shuzo. J'aimerais choisir comment mourir. Et j'ai décidé de ne pas mourir comme un faible dans un lit d'hôpital.

-Parce que tu penses que te suicider te fera passer pour un héros ?

-Non.

Il semblait perdu, maintenant. Comme si son propre raisonnement lui paraissait désormais absurde. La tête toujours posée sur le bar, il se mit à pleurer. Je voulus le réconforter et passer mes bras autour de lui, mais il me repoussa à nouveau. Conscient de mon inutilité, je rapprochai tout de même son médicament et son verre d'eau de lui.

Ensuite, je partis dans le salon avec ma tasse de café et mes tartines de beurre.

Anubis vint me voir avec ses grands yeux. Je posai furtivement ma main sur son pelage et lui fis une petite caresse. Il sauta sur le canapé et le se roula en boule pour dormir à côté de moi.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de verre se brisant sur le sol. Anubis se réveilla d'un coup et partit s'abriter sous une armoire. Seijuro venait simplement de balancer son verre. Puis il monta à l'étage et j'entendis la porte de la chambre claquer.

Je reposai ma tasse et partis nettoyer sa bêtise. Au moins, le médicament avait disparu et le verre était vide. Je n'avais plus qu'à ramasser les bouts de verre.

Je montai ensuite dans la chambre voir comme allait Sei.

Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était un endroit où Anubis aimait dormir, normalement, mais depuis que Seijuro était revenu de l'hôpital, il aimait s'y loger à la place de son chat.

La pluie avait cessé. Nous avions survécu au déluge. Il n'y avait pas eu de mort : la catastrophe avait été bien anticipée et toute la population connaissait les règles de sécurité.

Nous, de toute manière, ce n'était pas au sixième étage que l'on allait prendre l'eau.

Quand je m'approchai de lui, son visage était fermé, mais mélancolique. Il semblait songeur. Je m'avançai doucement – son regard resta tourné vers l'oiseau noir qui passait et repassait devant la fenêtre.

-Tu crois qu'il va venir me chercher ?

Je continuai d'avancer vers lui et m'accroupis à ses côtés pour mieux voir l'oiseau. Il ressemblait à un corbeau.

-Je ne sais pas, Sei. Mais ne le tente pas.

Le rouge décroisa les bras et laissa l'une de ses mains prendre la mienne. D'habitude, c'était plutôt moi qui prenais sa main.

-Pardon pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre que cette situation te soit difficilement supportable.

Il esquissa l'un de ses doux sourires, les yeux toujours dirigés vers l'extérieur.

-Je veux rester avec toi, dit-il d'une voix faible mais douce.

-Tu seras toujours avec moi.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Si cela se trouve, mon âme disparaîtra.

Quand je me relevai et le serrai contre moi, sa main tenait toujours la mienne. C'était presque devenu un réflexe pour nous maintenant de tenir la main de l'autre, pour être sûr qu'il reste là.

-J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit : à ce qu'il y a après la mort.

-Eh bien ?

-Je pense que l'âme se divise. Elle va protéger ceux qu'elle aime et qui l'aiment en retour.

-C'est possible, oui...

Doucement, je le pris dans mes bras et l'allongeai sur le lit. Je l'embrassai avec cette même douceur et le serrai contre moi. En quelques minutes, nous dormions tous les deux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une boule poilue ne nous réveille en sautant sur le lit avec énergie.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop sombre (surtout la fin) et qu'il vous à plu ^^**

 **Je compte également poster le chapitre 4 de mon autre fic Déchiré, si cela vous intéresse. Elle est un peu plus sombre et torturé que celle-ci ^^**

 **Reviews ?**

 **à plus !**


	22. Chapitre 20

**Hello !**

 **Alors, c'est un chapitre qui, je le pense, devrai vous plaire car ce n'est pas le même point de vue que d'habitude ^^**

 **Merci à Kama-chan59 pour sa review et à Moira-chan pour la correction du chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je marchais, difficilement certes, mais j'avançais étonnamment vite. J'avais froid. Je sentais le vent frais venant du nord entrer sous ma veste. J'avais du mal à tenir debout et j'étais obligé de me tenir aux murs des bâtiments que je longeais.

Les gens me regardaient étrangement. Pourquoi ? Je ressemblais à un monstre ? Ce devait être ça, vu comme j'étais devenu moche et maigre.

Chaque jour, je sentais comme un morceau de mon âme se détacher. Et quand il n'en resterait qu'un, que se passerait-il ? Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

 _Je vais mourir._

Mais avant, il y avait un endroit où je devais aller.

Je toussai pour la énième fois depuis mon départ. C'était comme si je crachais mes poumons à chaque fois, la douleur était si intense ces derniers temps. Le dernier cap avait-il été franchi ?

 _Je vais mourir._

Nijimura devait s'inquiéter. Le pauvre, je ne lui avais pas dit que je sortais, il me l'aurait interdit.

 _Désolé de te mentir, Shuzo..._

Mais je devais vraiment y aller.

 _Avant de mourir._

Il devait être paniqué. Il devait interroger Anubis, et le pauvre allait être torturé par ses grandes mains jusqu'à ce qu'il ait sa réponse. Sauf qu'Anubis m'avait promis de ne rien dire. Et je savais qu'il protégerait mes arrières et ma fuite de quelques heures.

Je toussai encore – décidément, ça n'arrêtait pas, aujourd'hui. Je sentais ma gorge sèche, mes poumons me faisaient un mal de chien. J'avais froid.

Mais il fallait que j'y aille.

Avant la fin, je devais la voir. Avant de la rejoindre.

Je remontai la rue, m'accrochant à tout ce qui passait sous ma main. Un passant me proposa son aide mais je le repoussai ; je crois qu'il me pensait drogué, ou un truc dans le genre. Je n'étais pas drogué, j'étais juste en train de crever. Et j'avais mal.

Mes jambes flageolaient. Étais-je devenu si faible ? Pourtant, je ne marchais que depuis une dizaine de minutes. Quand je pense qu'il y a moins d'un an, je pouvais marcher des heures sans me fatiguer. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait ma vie si je n'étais pas tombé malade. J'aurais peut-être adopté un enfant avec Shuzo : on l'aurait élevé ensemble, il m'aurait appelé "Papa", et je lui aurais donné tout l'amour que moi, je n'avais pas reçu durant mon enfance. Il se serait amusé à tirer la queue d'Anubis, puis il aurait rigolé en tapant dans ses mains potelées de bébé. Shuzo m'aurait souri pendant que je consolais le chat traumatisé par notre enfant – alors je lui aurais tiré la langue et je l'aurais poursuivi avec le chat dans l'appartement. Finalement, on se serait réconciliés sur l'oreiller pendant que notre enfant aurait fait la sieste.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce futur. À quoi cela servait-il de me torturer avec ce qui n'arriverait plus ? Je devais juste penser à ce que j'avais vécu.

Je devais juste trouver qui j'étais avant de mourir. Mais je crois que je m'y prends trop tard.

J'aurais voulu vivre avant de mourir.

Je n'avais pas eu d'enfance ; j'avais passé mon temps à étudier. Si j'avais su plus tôt que j'allais mourir, j'aurais fait le tour du monde, j'aurais vraiment vécu. Et j'aurais sauvé ma mère pour passer plus de temps avec elle. Ce sont elle et Shuzo qui auraient tenu ma main pendant que la vie quittait mon corps.

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que ce serait bientôt. Je voulais remonter le temps, je voulais refaire ma vie, dire dès le collège à Shuzo que je l'aimais. Si j'avais su, j'aurais aussi joué plus souvent avec la génération des miracles, nous serions allés tous ensemble dans un même lycée, nous serions devenus champions nationaux. J'avoue que m'être autant détaché d'eux me faisait du mal, maintenant. Mais je ne voulais pas les faire souffrir. Si je coupais les liens que nous avions, alors ils souffriraient moins. C'était ce que je pensais, mais je regrettais. J'aimerais bien tout leur dire. Ils pleureraient, ils me prendraient dans leurs bras, je me sentirais vivant, aimé, et je pourrais partir en paix. Je serais comblé.

Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que voudrait Shuzo. Je le savais particulièrement égoïste ; il me voulait pour lui seul pour mes dernières secondes, et je voulais que ce soit lui et seulement lui qui tienne ma main, je voulais que seul lui me voie faible, me voie décharné, me voie mourir.

Je pense trop, je crois. Mon cerveau semblait sur le point de rendre l'âme, le cancer devait trop le fatiguer. Le pauvre ne pouvait travailler que deux ou trois heures par jour. J'avais mal à la tête.

La douleur se propagea dans mes jambes. Mais il fallait que j'avance, je devais y aller.

J'entendais une voix au loin, mais ma tête n'arrivait plus vraiment à bien analyser ce qui se passait, alors je ne savais pas si tout ce qui m'entourait était vrai. La seule vraie mesure autour de moi, c'était la douleur. C'était la seule chose dont j'étais sûr.

-Seijuro !

J'entendais une voix au loin.

-Seijuro !

Elle semblait se rapprocher, mais je ne me retournai pas. Je ne devais pas m'arrêter.

Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule, et quelqu'un se posta devant moi.

-Seijuro !

La voix était parfaitement claire. Son visage aussi.

-Shuzo ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors !? Tu es trop faible, tu dois rentrer immédiatement !

-Non, protestai-je mollement.

Je sentais ma tête tourner. Mes jambes allaient bientôt craquer.

-Tu es épuisé, il faut que tu rentres.

-Non, il y a un endroit où je dois aller.

J'avais beau le repousser, Shuzo me tenait trop fermement. J'étais bien trop faible et fatigué.

-Tu ne dois pas rester ici.

Il déposa une main sur mon front.

-Tu es brûlant ! Je vais te porter. Allez, viens, on rentre.

Je tentai de le repousser, mais je n'y arrivai pas.

-Laisse-moi, Shuzo, je dois y aller ! C'est important.

Il s'arrêta.

-Où dois-tu aller ?

-La voir.

Il savait de quoi je parlais. Et il savait que c'était important pour moi.

-Je vais t'aider à marcher, alors, mais tu ne devras pas tarder, d'accord ?

Je passai ma main derrière son cou. Quant à lui, il mit sa main sur ma hanche et me soutint tout le long du trajet. Au bout d'un moment, nous arrivâmes devant un grand portail gris clair. Elle était derrière. Shuzo passa le portail avec moi toujours accroché à lui.

Nous marchions sur les graviers et l'herbe. Nous passions entre tous ces gens. Mais je ne voyais qu'elle. Nijimura tourna vers la droite, passa deux allées et s'arrêta devant la troisième.

-C'est là, murmurai-je.

Il me laissa glisser sur le sol et m'asseoir devant la tombe. C'était toujours la même. Elle n'avait aucune fleur.

 _Akashi Shiori._

Ma mère.

De ce que je savais de sa maladie, son cancer était situé au pancréas, et elle était morte avant d'atteindre la phase terminale. J'étais allé la voir une fois à l'hôpital – je crois qu'elle attendait que je sois là, que je sois venu au moins une fois pour partir. Lorsqu'elle était morte sous mes yeux, mon père m'avait interdit de pleurer. Mais j'avais neuf ans ; comment ne pas pleurer, à neuf ans ?

J'avais les yeux embués de larmes, alors je n'en étais pas sûr, mais je croyais l'avoir vu pleurer, lui aussi. Il me semblait que c'était la seule fois où je l'avais vu humain.

-Je vais te laisser seul avec elle, d'accord ?

Je ne répondis pas et le vis s'éloigner de moi.

-Bonjour, maman.

J'attendis un peu, cherchant mes mots.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir apporté de fleurs aujourd'hui, pourtant d'ordinaire je le fais... Tu me pardonnes ?

J'aurais aimé qu'elle puisse me répondre.

-Je vais bientôt venir... Mais... J'ai peur, alors j'aimerais juste que tu sois là pour m'accueillir au moment venu, pour que je sois rassuré.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Simplement qu'elle me manquait, que je l'aimais, et que son soutien pendant les premières années de ma vie m'avait rendu humain.

Je me mis à tousser plus fort. J'entendais déjà Nijimura qui rappliquait. Il déposa ses lèvres contre mon front.

-Tu as beaucoup de fièvre, il serait plus prudent de rentrer maintenant.

J'acquiesçai et dis un dernier _au revoir et à bientôt_ à ma mère. Nijimura me prit sur mon dos. Il m'avait emmitouflé dans son écharpe, mais j'avais toujours froid.

-Ne t'endors pas, Sei, tu dois rester éveillé le temps que l'on rentre.

-...hmhm...

-Tu veux parler de quelque chose ?

Je cherchai la force de parler. Je me sentais si faible, tout à coup, comme si mon énergie m'avait complètement abandonné.

-Je veux aller voir mon père...

-Tu es sûr ? me demanda-t-il après un temps d'hésitation.

-Oui, j'ai deux ou trois choses à lui dire à propos de mon enterrement. Et puis, j'ai juste besoin de le voir.

-Mais tu ne l'aimes pas…

-Je lui pardonne ses erreurs. C'est ce que font tous ceux qui vont mourir ils pardonnent.

Oui, je pardonnais Kuroko de m'avoir battu à la Winter Cup, marquant ainsi l'arrêt de ma carrière de basketteur. Je pardonnais Murasakibara de son insolence, je pardonnais Aomine de sa grossièreté, je pardonnais Kagami de m'avoir provoqué la première fois, je pardonnais tous ceux que j'avais détesté. Même mon père.

Je crois que je me suis endormi juste après. Je me suis senti absorber par le noir. Et j'ai sombré.

* * *

 **Alors ? Reviews ?  
**

 **PS : Je sors une nouvelle fic aujourd'hui, allez lire ! Elle sera relativement courte.**


	23. Chapitre 21

**Hello !**

 **Le POV Akashi est déjà fini, mais il y en aura un autre, nous retournons du côté de Nijimura.**

 **Merci à Moira-chan pour la correction de ce chapitre ^^**

 **Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Je vous rassure, vous faire pleurer n'est pas mon but premier. C'est seulement un effet secondaire. Merci vraiment à Mayshea et kama-chan59 pour vos reviews !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! C'est un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude.**

* * *

Seijuro avait déjà dormi pendant plus de dix-huit heures d'affilée. J'allais le voir toutes les heures pour prendre sa température et pour lui enlever ou ajouter une couverture. Anubis, lui, faisait des aller-retour entre la chambre de Sei et son bol de croquettes. Il tournait en rond.

Quand je montai pour la quatrième fois voir comme allait Sei, j'eus la bonne surprise de le voir remuer dans le lit et ouvrir les yeux. Je m'assis délicatement à ses côtés et caressai ses cheveux désormais plus longs – c'était à peu près la coiffure qu'il avait au lycée, mais en encore légèrement plus court.

-Salut, Sei.

-Salut, Shuzo...

-Bien dormi ?

-Bof...

Il passa ses bras autour de mon ventre et posa sa tête sur mes cuisses.

-Tu comptes refaire une sieste ?

-Pourquoi pas...

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille rendre visite à ton père ? Il sembla réfléchir.

-Si...

Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se lever. Il la prit doucement et je sentis que sa peau était froide, gelée même. Ma deuxième main alla se poser par réflexe sur son front. Il avait encore et toujours de la fièvre, malgré tous ses médicaments.

Il ne chercha pas à bien s'habiller ; il choisit des vêtements au hasard. Lentement, je le vis retirer son pyjama. Il s'arrêta soudain en me voyant le regarder.

-Tu peux sortir, s'il te plaît ?

-Pourquoi ? Je t'ai vu nu des centaines de fois.

Il détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement.

-C'est vrai, mais maintenant je suis... moche. -Pas du tout.

-Tu me trouves encore beau avec la peau sur les os ?

Je m'avançai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il s'agrippa à moi.

-Je t'aime, Seijuro, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-J'aimerais au moins être un beau cadavre...

-Tu n'es pas un cadavre, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça !

Il me regarda, l'air triste.

-Arrête de faire comme si je n'allais pas mourir.

Ces mots... Ils me clouèrent sur place. Sei prit ses affaires et partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Tandis que je le regardais s'éloigner, j'avais l'impression qu'un gouffre énorme se creusait entre nous. Lui qui acceptait la mort, qui la connaissait, et moi qui refusais de l'admettre.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes vers quinze heures à la résidence principale des Akashi. Une servante nous attendait sur le pas de la porte. Je lus sans problème de la pitié dans son regard. Comme tout le monde, elle avait pitié du destin de Sei, et comme tout le monde, sauf moi, elle comprenait que ce serait bientôt la fin.

Elle nous laissa entrer et nous conduisit dans le petit salon. Masaomi nous y attendait il savait que nous allions venir, je l'avais prévenu. Il sirotait une tasse de thé et nous fit signe de nous asseoir.

-Bonjour, Seijuro, Njimura.

-Bonjour, père.

Je m'assis au plus proche de Sei. Je surveillais chacun de ses gestes. Au moindre problème, je savais quoi faire : les urgences.

-Quelle est la raison de votre visite ?

-Pas grand-chose, expliqua Sei, je viens simplement voir deux ou trois détails de mon enterrement.

Je vis Masaomi se tendre légèrement, mais c'était à peine perceptible.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Je veux que ce soit simple, qu'aucun média ne parle de moi, et que seuls mes amis puissent venir. Je pensais à un cercueil en bois blanc avec des camélias rouges pour l'entourer. Et le repas aura lieu ici, avec tout le monde.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à tous tes désirs.

-Vous devriez, pour une fois.

Je me sentais de trop. Inutile. Seulement un intrus.

-Toutes mes affaires reviendront à Shuzo. Vous ne récupérerez rien de ce qui m'appartient, pas même l'argent qui reste sur mon compte.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, Sei...

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

-C'est ce que je veux.

Je lui rendis un petit sourire triste.

Masaomi disparut quelques minutes pour aller chercher de quoi noter les demandes de son héritier. Akashi en profita pour se laisser aller et reposer sa tête contre mon épaule. Bientôt, je le vis commencer à s'endormir.

-Sei... C'est pas l'heure de dormir, tu sais ?

-J'ai sommeil.

Je n'eus rien le temps de dire d'autre, car il dormait déjà. Quand Masaomi revint, il regarda quelques secondes Seijuro dormir avant de me demander de le monter dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose mieux.

Sei se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme un tatou quand je le déposai sur le matelas. J'avais depuis longtemps remarqué qu'il aimait dormir comme ça – sans doute se sentait-il plus en sécurité.

Je redescendis, non sans avoir embrassé son front brûlant.

-Comment va-t-il ? me demanda son père quand je revins.

-Il a de la fièvre.

-Ce n'est pas encore la phase terminale, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas encore, mais les médecins disent que ça ne saurait tarder.

Il semblait... perdu. Je ne pensais pas voir un jour Masaomi Akashi perdu. Je crois que c'était la seule fois que je le verrais humain.

-À quoi ressemblera la phase terminale ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... On m'a assuré qu'il ne souffrira pas, que ce sera comme s'il s'endormait. Enfin, seulement s'il ne meurt pas d'une crise avant.

-Une crise ?

-Oui, une sorte de crise de toux où ses poumons refusent de se remplir d'air. Il suffoque et si on n'intervient pas, il ne survit pas.

Il regarda dehors. Le ciel était sombre. Quel mois de mars pourri.

-Shiori n'a jamais atteint la phase terminale, elle est morte avant... Je ne sais donc pas ce que va affronter Seijuro. Je vous demanderai juste d'être là, je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul. C'est la seule obligation que je vous donne.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Sei ne me croirait pas si je lui disais que je venais de voir son père avec les yeux humides. Il me traiterait de menteur.

Je remontai dans sa chambre et en fis le tour en surveillant son sommeil et sa respiration. Je feuilletai tous les livres de sa bibliothèque, je furetai partout, je décortiquai le monde dans lequel il avait grandi, dans cette chambre où il dormait enfant, dans cette chambre où il avait sans doute pleuré bien des fois.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans sa chambre. Elle était très simple, sans rien d'extravagant : des petits meubles où reposaient des livres, des trophées de basket et d'équitation, plusieurs plateaux de shogi disséminés dans la piè y avait aussi un dressing pratiquement vide et une petite salle de bain.

Quand j'entendis Sei se réveiller, je me dirigeai vers le lit et m'assis sur le bord. Il me fixa de ses yeux rouges intenses.

-Salut, Shuzo.

-Bien dormi ?

-Hum...

Il continua à me regarder.

-Tu as l'air triste, que se passe-t-il ?

 _Tu vas bientôt me quitter._

-Rien, tout va bien.

-Menteur.

Il était aussi doué que son père pour découvrir quand je mentais.

-Dis-moi, Shuzo...

Je soupirai en m'allongeant à tes côtés et je te serrai contre moi. C'était le genre de petites choses que je ne pourrais plus faire d'ici quelque temps.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Sei...

Je me mis à pleurer. Je répétais sans cesse cette même phrase, " _je ne veux pas que tu partes..._ ", en pleurant. Je te sentais respirer contre moi, je caressais ton cou et pouvais constater que tu avais bien un pouls. Mais j'avais tellement peur que tout s'arrête maintenant.

-Je ne suis pas encore parti.

-Emmène-moi avec toi ! murmurai-je.

Tu te tendis soudainement. Tu essayas de te dégager de mon emprise.

-Non, Shuzo ! Tu dois rester pour vivre, je refuse que tu me rejoignes ! -Je ferais tout pour que tu restes.

Tu me repoussas violemment, avec les forces qui te restaient.

-Arrête, Shuzo ! On dirait que tu fais tout pour me faire culpabiliser ! Je te suis très reconnaissant d'avoir essayé de me sauver et d'être resté avec moi tout ce temps, mais il est temps que tu comprennes qu'on ne peut plus rien y faire et que, oui, je vais mourir.

Il reprit son souffle avant de continuer.

-Moi non plus, je ne veux pas partir et te laisser derrière, alors arrête de penser que tu es le seul à souffrir ! Je ne veux pas passer mes derniers jours à supporter tes jérémiades égoïstes. Je veux les passer à penser à autre chose qu'à mon cancer et à ma mort. Si tu n'es pas capable de me laisser ça, il vaudrait mieux que tu me laisses tomber.

Tu te levas, visiblement très en colère, et tu sortis de ta chambre en claquant la porte. Je t'entendis tousser et le bruit de ton dos sur la porte. Puis, tu te repris sans doute et tu descendis.

Moi, je restai allongé sur le lit, et je repensai à ce que tu venais de me dire. Il était vrai que je refusais que tu meures, que je ne voulais pas admettre la vérité, que je pensais encore à te sauver, mais... Non, il n'y avait pas de mais, tout était de ma faute. Je te faisais culpabiliser, comme tu le disais si bien, et je gâchais complètement tes derniers jours. Je te faisais perdre ton si précieux temps en voulant te surprotéger. Peut-être qu'au fond je te considérais comme déjà mort.

Quand je quittai ta chambre, les servantes de la maison Akashi me dirent que tu étais sorti. J'allai dehors et te vis assis dans la voiture et soufflant dans tes mains. Tu me regardas m'avancer à mon tour et monter à tes côtés.

-Tu veux que je mette le chauffage, Sei ?

Tu ne m'adressas pas la parole. Seul ton regard posé sur moi pouvait répondre.

" _Je veux bien_ ", disait-il.

J'appuyai sur le petit bouton rouge et attendis que l'air chaud emplisse l'habitacle.

-Tu veux aller quelque part avant de rentrer ? demandai-je sans te regarder.

-Je veux aller à Hokkaido, ou bien faire de l'équitation... Ou encore fuir pendant une journée, tant que je le peux à peu près... Je veux juste que tu me laisses libre une journée.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser seul.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Sur ce, tu sortis de la voiture en claquant la porte le plus fort possible. C'était ton rituel quand tu étais énervé. Dans le rétroviseur, je te vis passer le grand portail de la maison et marcher d'un pas lent sur le trottoir.

Je me sentais stupide. Encore plus qu'avant.

C'était définitivement moi qui te tuais.

Tu avais vécu ta vie dans une cage d'abord dans celle de ton père, puis dans la mienne, et jamais tu n'avais été libre, jamais tu ne le serais... Sauf, peut-être, quand tu serais mort.

Je posai ma tête sur le volant. J'avais mal à la tête. J'étais fatigué, moi aussi. Mon cœur pesait deux tonnes et j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à mettre tout son poids sur mes épaules.

Je sortis de la voiture. Je savais quoi faire. Je courus. Tu n'étais plus sur le trottoir et je ne savais pas où tu étais parti, mais peu importe, je te retrouverais plus tard ; pour l'instant, j'avais autre chose à faire.

Je courus vers le parking le plus proche. Avec un peu de chance, ce que je cherchais s'y trouvait. Et en effet, je vis une moto garée entre deux grosses voitures américaines.

Le propriétaire allait sans doute vite revenir, puisque la moto n'était pas attachée et que les clefs étaient à peine cachées. Je les pris et allumai le moteur. Il rugit.

Je n'avais jamais conduit de moto – enfin, si, mais juste une fois ou deux. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression de tout savoir. Je roulais plutôt vite et fis le tour du quartier où était la résidence des Akashi. Je cherchais une chevelure rouge framboise qui marchait lentement, en titubant sûrement.

Je la trouvai moins vite que prévu, et pendant un moment, je paniquai même en me disant qu'elle avait en effet disparu. Mais non, je finis par passer devant son propriétaire. Akashi me regarda avec de grands yeux. Je m'arrêtai quelques mètres devant lui.

-Shuzo ?

-Ouais.

-Mais... où ?

-Je l'ai empruntée. Tu veux faire un tour ?

-T'es sérieux ?

-Bien sûr. On n'a pas encore dépensé tout ce que l'on a gagné au casino, maintenant je sais que ça servira à payer un éventuel procès.

Tu montas derrière moi et passas tes mains gelées autour de ma taille. Puis nous démarrâmes.

Sur la route, je t'entendis hurler quand je roulais trop vite, ou quand je faillis renverser quelqu'un. Mais tu riais aussi.

Je t'emmenai très loin de cette ville, là où tu serais heureux. Je voulais que tu vives une vraie vie pendant une journée.

Au bout de trente minutes sur les routes, je ne savais déjà plus où nous étions. Nous étions perdus, littéralement, mais on s'en fichait, on s'amusait. Son rire était tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

Au lieu de le tuer, je devais le faire vivre.

C'était ce que j'avais essayé de faire en allant en Amérique avec lui, en commençant à construire là-bas une partie de sa vie. Maintenant, je l'emmenais je ne savais où, en moto alors que je n'avais pas le permis, que nous n'avions pas de casque. Alors que je pouvais nous envoyer dans le fossé à tout moment, qu'il pouvait faire une crise, et que tout pouvait arriver.

Mais seul son rire comptait.

Je m'arrêtai près des falaises du bord de mer. Il y avait une petite plage accessible par des marches incrustées dans la pierre, qui rejoignaient de temps en temps un chemin en terre. Il n'y avait aucune vague. La mer était d'un calme presque inquiétant.

-L'eau doit être gelée...

-Tu veux aller te baigner, Sei ?

Il fit non de la tête. Moi, j'aurais bien aimé... Mais rouler en moto avec les cheveux trempés n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire...

Au bout d'un moment, nous repartîmes et nous roulâmes jusqu'à trouver une ville où passer la nuit – même si Sei ne semblait pas avoir envie d'aller dormir.

-Parce que tu comptes faire encore quelque chose !?

-Bien sûr, je t'ai dit que je voulais tester plein de choses. J'aimerais bien cambrioler une banque, aussi...

Il me faisait sourire.

-On va en boîte de nuit ? proposai-je.

Nous y allâmes je bus (Akashi ne pouvait pas, avec son traitement) et nous dansâmes (moi, surtout, parce que Sei se fatiguait trop vite).

Nous sortîmes éclatés de la boîte de nuit. Tout le monde nous regardait bizarrement, mais on s'en fichait complètement – et Akashi souriait pour de vrai. Nous étions vivants, plus que jamais.

-On pourrait rester ici toute notre vie, criai-je dans le noir de la nuit.

-Ce serait génial !

Akashi ne semblait plus souffrir. Est-ce que le fait d'être ici le guérissait ?

Nous étions debout, l'un en face de l'autre sur la place de la ville. Nous nous regardions, attendant que l'autre face le premier geste. Mais cela ne venait pas – nous préférions nous noyer dans les yeux de l'autre. Akashi avait les pupilles extrêmement dilatées (ce qui était très bizarre, puisque ses pupilles étaient fendues d'habitude ; maintenant, elles étaient rondes). Les miennes ne devaient pas être mieux.

Akashi détourna le regard, puis il posa les yeux sur la fontaine juste à côté de nous. En une seconde, il était dessous et jouait avec l'eau. Je le vis tousser de temps en temps. Et il semblait très fatigué. Mais heureux, tellement heureux que même au prix de sa santé je ne l'empêcherais pas de jouer dans l'eau.

C'est ce que je fis, d'ailleurs. Je l'y rejoignis même.

-Sei, je suis sûr que si on reste vivre là, tu ne mourras pas.

-C'est possible !

Il m'éclaboussa, alors je fis pareil. Nous nous rapprochâmes l'un de l'autre au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons collés l'un à l'autre.

-Je t'aime, Shuzo.

-Je t'aime, Sei.

Le reste de la nuit fut assez flou ; je crois que nous dormîmes dans un petit hôtel miteux. Et le lendemain, nous dûmes rentrer à Kyoto.

* * *

 **Alooooors ? Ils sont pas mignons !**

 **PS : Pour ceux/celles suivant 5 signes, je publie le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui.**

 **Reviews ?**


	24. Chapitre 22

**hello !**

 **La génération des miracles vous manque ? Vous allez être contents alors ^^**

 **Merci à Moira-chan pour la correction de ce chapitre :)**

 **Héhé, alors, à la base, Masaomi avait un rôle de méchant, mais finalement, j'ai adoucie le personnage. Tout comme la génération des miracles étaient encore moins présentes... Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Oui, c'est certains, cette fic à besoin d'espoir, et ça va être encore plus vrai vu que l'on approche de la fin. Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, mais il ne reste que 7 chapitres...**

 **Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews, kama-chan59 et Mayshea ^^ Ils me font très plaisir.**

 **PS : Sortie du chapitre 4 de 5 signes aujourd'hui.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le lendemain, nous rentrâmes en taxi à Kyoto, et je tins la main de Sei pendant tout le trajet. Nous ne parlâmes pas ; chacun de nous regardait le paysage de son côté de la voiture.

Nous étions partis relativement tôt, ce qui fait que nous arrivâmes vers dix heures à l'appartement. Akashi s'allongea directement sur le canapé et commença à s'endormir pour rattraper sa courte nuit.

-Sei ?

Je m'approchai doucement de lui et caressai ses cheveux pendant qu'il me regardait.

-Est-ce que tu t'es amusé hier ?

-Oui, merci. C'était ce qu'il me fallait.

Je déposai un tendre baiser sur son front.

-Tu as toujours de la fièvre.

Il ne répondit pas et continua à me fixer.

-J'ai reçu un message de Kise et de Momoi. Ils veulent que j'aille voir Fumiki et qu'on aille faire une partie de basket. Tu veux venir ?

Pour une fois, il sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Mais sa réponse restait toujours la même.

-Non, maintenant ça se voit trop que je suis malade, ils comprendraient tous.

-C'est peut-être la dernière fois, Sei...

-Je sais. Dis-leur que je les appellerai. Et prends des photos de Fumiki.

Je savais que ça ne servirait à rien de discuter plus. Akashi ne reverrait sans doute jamais la génération des miracles – mais il garderait d'eux le souvenir d'un groupe uni et toujours souriant. Même sans lui, ils resteraient les meilleurs.

Bien qu'un peu inquiet pour lui, je pris le train pour Tokyo. J'avais ordonné à Sei de m'appeler en cas de problème. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien pour lui en mon absence.

J'arrivai chez Momoi vers quatorze heures. Elle était sur le canapé et tenait le bébé dans ses bras. Elle semblait si heureuse et épanouie une vraie maman.

Tous les autres de la génération des miracles étaient là, plus Kagami, comme d'habitude. Il se tenait de plus en plus près de Kuroko à chaque fois que je venais, d'ailleurs. C'était à penser qu'ils avaient une relation plus qu'amicale...

J'évitai de justesse le boulet de canon jaune qui se jeta sur moi. Il s'étala dans le mur derrière moi.

-Mais euh... Nijimuracchi ! pleurnicha-t-il en se massant le nez.

Je l'aidai à se relever.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, Njimura, me dit Aomine quand je m'installai dans le salon avec eux.

-C'est vrai, mais je suis extrêmement occupé en ce moment.

C'était la vérité. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'ils pourraient s'imaginer.

-Akashi ne vient toujours pas ? me demanda Midorima.

Il savait. Contrairement aux autres, il connaissait une partie de la vérité. Il était le seul à savoir qu'Akashi était malade, mais je ne savais pas si son oncle lui avait parlé de l'échec de l'opération. Peut-être en avait-il omis les détails pour le protéger.

-Non, il ne viendra pas, il est bien trop occupé. Son père lui a demandé d'apprendre encore de nouvelles choses sur l'économie. Cela va lui faire une discipline supplémentaire à l'université.

-Mais on est dimanche, il peut bien faire un petit break ! Si ça continue, on ira le voir nous-mêmes, protesta Kagami.

-Pas la peine d'essayer, il ne vous ouvrira pas la porte, répliquai-je en tentant de faire de l'humour et en souriant.

-Ah, c'est pas grave, on défoncera la porte, rit Aomine.

-Alors vous payerez les réparations ! continuai-je.

Tout le monde sourit. Je devais montrer que j'étais en forme. Je devais, l'espace d'une journée, oublier Sei. Pour le moment, je m'en sortais bien : je prenais part aux conversations, je faisais tout pour ne pas rester à ne rien faire… C'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas me torturer l'esprit avec des questions.

Je pris beaucoup de photos de Fumiki. Je leur dis que c'était pour Sei, car il ne pourrait pas venir avant un bon bout de temps. Je leur dis aussi qu'il comptait les appeler un de ces jours.

Presque toutes les cinq minutes, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je scrutais mon téléphone. J'avais peur de recevoir un message de Sei qui me dirait qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, qu'il toussait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Kuroko le remarqua.

-C'est Akashi-kun ?

-Pardon ? dis-je en relevant la tête.

-Ton fond d'écran, continua Kuroko, impassible. C'est Akashi-kun qui dort ?

Je rougis en réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant pour nous deux.

-... Oui.

-C'est bizarre.

-Non. Lui et moi, on... est ensemble.

Une série d'exclamations faillit réveiller Fumiki qui roupillait tranquillement dans les bras de Sakurai.

La surprise passée, je pus plus amplement leur expliquer que, effectivement, nous étions ensemble depuis quelques mois.

Lorsque nous jouâmes au basket, mon équipe du jour gagna le mini tournoi. Ensuite, je ne tardai pas à reprendre le train et rentrai à Kyoto. Cette journée m'avait fait un bien fou. Je n'avais pas pensé à Sei et j'avais eu l'impression de vivre. Malheureusement, le quotidien auprès de Sei n'avait rien de drôle. Il était malade et je devais parfois m'occuper de lui comme d'un bébé. Mais c'était mon bébé.

Je montai les marches de l'immeuble pour atteindre le sixième étage. J'ouvris la porte.

Le silence m'accueillit. En fait, non, j'entendais une respiration saccadée et difficile. _Oh non..._

Je me précipitai vers le canapé. Akashi y était recroquevillé, une main sur le torse, et il pleurait de douleur. Il devait avoir l'impression que ses poumons se déchiraient dans sa poitrine ; il n'avait plus d'air, ses poumons ne pouvaient plus se remplir, il lui fallait de l'oxygène. Le médecin m'avait tout expliqué, tout ce qu'il ressentirait.

Je courus vers la salle de bain, où était rangée une bouteille d'oxygène avec son masque déjà relié à elle. Elle attendait dans un placard qu'Akashi en ait besoin, elle attendait ce jour.

Je descendis toujours aussi vite les escaliers. Anubis miaulait, paniqué, aux pieds de son maître. Je tentai de le rassurer, de lui dire que j'allais sauver son maître. Mais même moi, je n'en étais pas parfaitement convaincu.

J'appelai un taxi. Akashi devait aller à l'hôpital, mais je ne pouvais pas conduire avec lui en train de suffoquer à mes côtés, et il refusait que j'appelle une ambulance – cela signerait définitivement sa chute dans les enfers.

Même si cela faisait un an qu'il avait chuté, en réalité.

Même avec le masque sur la figure, il ne semblait pas aller mieux. Peut-être une toute petite amélioration ? Il semblait avoir toujours aussi mal. Il me broyait la main. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer une seconde ce qu'il était en train de vivre, la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, la peur, peut-être, aussi.

-La taxi va bientôt arriver, mon cœur. Je vais te porter jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, d'accord ?

Tu ne réagis pas. Ton regard semblait éteint.

Je pris sur mon dos la bouteille d'oxygène et te mis entre mes bras. Tu étais replié au maximum. Une de tes mains serrait ta poitrine pendant que l'autre tenait ton masque.

Je descendis le plus vite possible en maudissant l'ascenseur en panne. Le taxi était là ; je t'installai sur la banquette arrière, la tête sur mes genoux.

-À l'hôpital, vite !

Le chauffeur démarra tout de suite. Tu respirais toujours aussi mal.

Même si nous ne parlions pas, c'était comme un dialogue silencieux. Je serrai ta main au niveau de ta poitrine et je tentai d'apaiser tes larmes.

Mais quoi que je fasse, ton discours restait le même.

 _J'ai mal... J'ai tellement mal..._

 _Reste avec moi_

 _Mais j'ai mal_

 _Tu dois tenir... Rien qu'un jour de plus_

 _Je ne peux pas_

 _Tu le dois_

 _J'en ai assez_

 _Je t'en prie, reste..._

 _Je n'en peux plus... j'ai mal..._

 _Tu dois tenir_

 _Non, je tombe, j'ai mal, je ne vois plus rien_

 _Je vais te retenir_

 _Je ne veux plus, j'ai trop mal_

 _Seijuro !_

 _Laisse-moi sombrer_

 _Non, encore un peu_

 _C'est calme, d'un coup..._

 _Nous arrivons bientôt, tiens bon, je t'en prie_

 _Je tombe, tout est noir_

 _Je vais te retenir à ce monde_

 _Pour que j'y souffre ?_

 _... Reste à mes côtés...!_

 _Je tombe_

 _Retiens-toi à moi_

 _Je ne te vois pas_

 _Je suis là_

 _Je ne vois plus rien, tout est noir... Je sombre, Shuzo, j'ai peur..._

Quand nous arrivâmes, je descendis le premier pour ensuite le prendre dans mes bras. Le chauffeur me dit qu'il attendrait que je vienne payer. Tant mieux, car je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi, et je n'avais de toute façon pas envie de ressortir de l'hôpital. Pas sans Sei, du moins. Mais dans son état, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'en sortirait pas.

Il avait les yeux clos et je ne savais même pas s'il respirait encore – j'avais peur de vérifier.

Une équipe médicale arriva avec un brancard. J'y déposai Sei et il partit vers les soins intensifs. Quant à moi, je restai dans le hall, seul, choqué. Tout le monde autour de moi me regardait avec pitié. On venait de me retirer Sei pour la deuxième fois.


	25. Chapitre 23

**Hello, everyone !**

 **Merci de vos reviews ^^ Ils me font toujours très plaisir ^^ Les chapitres vont devenir de plus en plus poignants, on approche de la fin après tout... Mais notre Seijuro est (quasiment) increvable alors ça va mettre un petit moment avant qu'on arrive au dénouement, apprêtez-vous à lire beaucoup de moments tristes, d'un peu de désespoir et à lâcher quelques larmes.**

 **Merci encore et toujours à Moira-chan pour la correction du chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Parution du chapitre 5 de 5 signes ^^ La fin !**

* * *

Un médecin vint me réveiller alors que je dormais sur les chaises du hall.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je, encore à moitié endormi.

-Votre ami vient d'être emmené dans sa chambre. Vous pouvez aller le voir, son état est stable.

Je me redressai soudainement, conscient de ce qu'il se passait.

-Par contre, de nouvelles métastases sont apparues et ses poumons sont dans un état déplorable. À ce stade, ils sont presque inactifs.

Je n'osai pas lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres. En voyant mon regard, cependant, je crois qu'il comprit.

-Il vient d'entrer en phase terminale.

J'avais envie de pleurer. Ces quelques mots... ce constat... venaient de briser une partie de mon être. Comment Seijuro allait-il réagir ?

-Il est sous traitement d'anti-douleurs et d'autres médicaments censés ralentir la progression des tumeurs, mais il arrive qu'ils n'aient pas beaucoup d'effet chez certains patients. Il va falloir prier pour que ça marche sur votre ami.

Je remerciai le médecin avant de courir vers la chambre qu'il m'avait indiquée. Akashi était aux soins palliatifs. L'endroit où se trouvaient tous ceux qui étaient dans un état critique, tous ceux qui étaient en train de mourir, en règle générale.

Akashi était là, allongé dans son lit de la chambre 542. Il semblait si calme. Comme la dernière fois.

Il portait un masque, sur son visage, qui lui donnait tout l'oxygène dont il avait besoin. Je voyais son torse se soulever au rythme d'une respiration calme et régulière.

Je le regardai en souriant et je pris sa main, caressant ses doigts doucement. Je sentais sa main se contracter de temps en temps.

Mais j'étais heureux qu'il n'ait pas abandonné. Il se battait toujours. Et je savais que ce serait le cas jusqu'à la fin.

En attendant son réveil, j'appelai son père. Il méritait de savoir.

Il décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

-Allô ?

-Akashi-san... Seijuro est aux soins palliatifs. Il... a fait une violente crise et...

-Il est en phase terminale ?

Je mis un certain temps à répondre. Mon silence parlait pour moi.

-Oui... De nouvelles tumeurs sont apparues...

-Je vois...

Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais écouté sa respiration très irrégulière, et j'en aurais déduit qu'il devait pleurer, ou tout du moins sangloter un peu. Son fils allait définitivement mourir, la fin approchait. Mais je préférai raccrocher.

En reposant mon portable sur la petite table, je vis deux yeux rouges qui me fixaient.

-Sei...

-Salut, murmura-t-il.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu as mal ?

-Non...

Ce devaient être les médicaments. Le médecin m'avait dit qu'il ne ressentirait plus la douleur.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? demandai-je.

-Anubis... Et de la neige... Faire l'amour... Un thé... Un été supplémentaire, une partie de basket, une glace au chocolat, un enfant, aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux gris, et une grande maison à la campagne, avec un énorme pré pour Yukimaru.

Je le regardai tristement débiter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

-... et une balançoire pour l'enfant, et puis aussi un toboggan, un grand arbre à chat pour Anubis ...

-Sei, as-tu conscience que je ne peux rien te donner de tout ça ?

-Même pas la glace ?

Je ris doucement.

-Si, ça je peux.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front et partis lui chercher une glace. Il devait y en avoir au distributeur automatique.

Akashi m'avait dit qu'il aurait voulu fonder une vraie famille quand il aurait été adulte. Ce rêve, il ne l'exaucerait jamais. Plus d'une fois il m'avait parlé de couples homosexuels qui avaient fait appel à une mère porteuse. C'était un procédé légal en Amérique. J'y avais même sérieusement réfléchi. Enfin, nous y avions réfléchi... Mais maintenant, il allait mourir.

Quand je revins, une infirmière était en train de changer sa perfusion et de lui retirer le masque qu'il avait sur le visage. À la place, elle lui mettait ce qui me semblait être une canule. Il y avait un tube en plastique qui passait derrière ses oreilles et arrivait devant son nez c'était là que se trouvait la canule qui lui transmettait de l'oxygène. Elle lui permettait de respirer avec ses poumons défectueux.

Puis, elle lui dit qu'il ne devait surtout pas la retirer. Elle lui donna de nouveaux anti-douleurs et partit enfin. Je cachai derrière moi le petit pot de glace au chocolat, car je me doutais qu'elle ferait un crise si elle voyait son patient manger ce genre de choses.

-Tiens, Sei, dis-je en lui tendant le pot.

-Merci.

Il l'ouvrit, décrocha la petite cuillère du couvercle et commença à manger.

-C'est bon ?

-Oui, parfaitement ce qu'il me fallait.

-Hum... Tant mieux alors.

Il mangea extrêmement vite, et en quelques minutes à peine, il eut fini.

-Tu veux autre chose ?

-Hum... Non...

Il ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ni pourquoi exactement il avait fait cette crise. Je pense qu'il se doutait de la réponse.

Le médecin passa enfin dans la chambre. Je pense que j'aurais voulu qu'il ne vienne jamais, parce qu'il n'allait pas épargner la vérité à Seijuro.

-Bonjour, Akashi-san. Comment allez-vous ?

-Relativement bien.

-Vous n'avez aucune douleur ?

-Aucune.

Le médecin nota quelques détails sur sa feuille avant de procéder à l'examen habituel. Il prit sa tension, regarda son rythme cardiaque, sa fréquence respiratoire, et enfin nous prévint que Sei allait passer un PET scan dans l'après-midi.

Puis il partit et nous laissa seuls de nouveau.

-Shuzo ?

-Oui ?

-Dis-moi qui je suis.

Qui il était ? La question paraissait simple, mais la réponse était complexe. Et puis, pourquoi me demandait-il cela ? Il savait bien qui il était, non ?

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, et Akashi déposa sa tête sur mon épaule pendant que je prenais ses mains entre les miennes.

-Eh bien... Pour commencer, tu es le fils de Shiori et de Masaomi Akashi. Tu es né le 20 décembre. Tu es aussi le propriétaire d'une boule de poils démoniaque.

Je te t'entendis rire doucement.

-Tu as grandi dans le but de reprendre l'entreprise familiale, c'est pour cela que tu as suivi une éducation stricte. Tu aimais ta mère, qui est malheureusement morte. Tu as étudié au collège Teiko et comme toujours, tu étais le meilleur partout, notamment en basket. Avec l'équipe et moi, tu as remporté les championnats nationaux. Puis, si mes sources sont bonnes, tu es parti vivre à Kyoto et tu as étudié à Rakuzan, avec qui tu as remporté l'Interhigh mais perdu la Winter Cup contre Seirin. Tu as fini le lycée et commencé des études d'économie et de gestion d'entreprise. Et après, en mai dernier, tu m'as rencontré, quand je suis venu te revoir. C'était un soir où le vent soufflait, il faisait froid, je revenais d'Amérique et j'avais extrêmement envie de te revoir. Nous sommes devenus colocataires. J'ai pu constater que tu étais resté un magnifique jeune homme, que tu avais toujours de beaux cheveux, toujours des yeux envoûtants, toujours une allure de sportif…

-C'est plus une biographie, ce que tu fais.

-C'est vrai, mais elle fait partie de ma réponse, tout comme tu fais partie de ma vie.

Je ne le voyais pas, mais je savais que tu souriais à mon discours affreusement niais et ringard.

-Donc, je disais que tu étais beau. Le plus beau garçon que j'aie jamais vu, et pourtant j'ai voyagé ! Mais personne ne t'arrive à la cheville, en matière de beauté, de courage, d'intelligence, de culture, de tout. Alors qui es-tu ? Eh bien, tu es l'être parfait. Tu es celui que j'aime et avec qui j'aurais aimé adopter un enfant comme tu le proposais. J'aurais aimé qu'on se marie, qu'on passe nos journées de jeunes mariés à faire l'amour, qu'on adopte, qu'on vieillisse ensemble. On aurait enterré ton père et passé nos week-ends à Tokyo, à disputer des matchs de basket interminables avec les autres avant de rentrer et d'aller chercher notre enfant chez la nourrice, de rentrer à la maison, de lui donner son bain, de le faire manger et d'aller lui raconter une histoire pour qu'il s'endorme. C'est un avenir que je n'aurai pas, mais je suis heureux que ce soit avec toi que je l'envisage et que ce soit toi qui...

Tu pleurais.

-Shuzo... Je ne veux pas partir ! Je veux connaître ce futur !

Je te serrai contre moi. Si fort. J'aurais pu te briser en deux.

La vie... C'est la chose la plus cruelle qui existe.

* * *

 **Pas trop de larmes ?**

 **étant donné que c'est bientôt la fin de cette fic et de 5 signes,** **j'aimerai vous demander quelle fic vous aimeriez lire prochainement parmi ces trois là :**

 **Début de la fin - Partie 1 : Lors d'une soirée, pour s'amuser, la GM poste des requêtes sur des sites plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Si pour tous, cela ne signifie rien d'autre qu'un jeu, Akashi y découvre une nouvelle facette de lui-même. Et si cette soirée avait marqué le début de la fin des jours heureux pour Akashi et Kuroko ? (13 chapitres pour la P1, quasiment tous écrits. Pairing : AkaKuro).**

 **Ma voix contre la sienne : Sa vie était parfaite. Sa famille, ses amis, son équipe et son capitaine. Puis, tout à changé à la lecture de cette lettre, cette histoire, qui fit ressurgir en lui le souvenir de sa première année de collège. S'il avait su qui elle allait le faire rencontrer, aurait-il renoncé à ce récit ? (Pairing : Kise x Kasamatsu. 42 chapitres)**

 **Help : Akashi Seijuro est mort. Après enquête de la police, il s'avère que c'est un suicide. Alors que chacun reprend sa vie, difficilement ou non, un membre de la génération des miracles découvre une information pour le moins intrigante... (15 chapitre achevé. Paring : Akashi x Mayuzumi)**

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à voter !**


	26. Chapitre 24

**Hello !**

 **Plus que 5 chapitres avant la fin de cette fic. J'ai composé un petit poème en relation avec cette histoire, je vous le ferai lire bientôt.**

 **Merci à Moira-chan pour la correction de ce chapitre !**

 **Merci aussi pour vos reviews !**

 **Kama-chan59 : Merci ^^ Ce chapitre aussi va être poignant, je prévient encore une fois ^^ Mais contente que cela te plaise. Début de la fin donc, OK, c'est noté ^^**

 **Mayshea : Euh oui ! ça ne fera que croitre. Cependant, on peu espérer que ce fameux futur qu'il n'aura pas, Nijimura, lui, parviendra à en faire quelque chose de magnifique, au nom de Sei. Help, c'est noté ^^ Merci pour ce review.**

 **Pentagramme : Les 25 d'un coup ? Merci ^^ pourtant cette fic date un peu, ce n'est pas la meilleure que j'ai écrite. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ^^**

 **Vyersdra : Ah, je vais aller lire alors ^^ Contente que cela te plaise toujours. Alors... Je n'ai pas personnellement eu un cancer ni vu une personne malade. J'ai seulement perdu mon grand-père d'un cancer du fois et je compte plus tard devenir cancérologue, donc je me prépare pour ainsi dire ^^. Je me suis documenté en lisant énormément de livre qui en parle, je me suis donc principalement basé sur des récits de personnes malades, sur internet aussi, un peu. Le fait que tu te poses cette question prouve que j'ai bien réussi à retranscrire tout ça ^^ Merci.**

 **Voilà, voilà... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **À quoi bon se reposer aujourd'hui – sachant que demain, tu dormiras longtemps, éternellement ?**

* * *

J'allais voir Seijuro tous les jours. Même si nous ne partagions que quelques heures ensemble, il passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir.

Tout le monde me soutenait que c'était normal, que c'était ça, la phase terminale que tout se passerait bien, qu'il ne sentirait rien, que les anti-douleurs fonctionnaient, qu'il allait bien, et qu'il nous restait du temps.

Mais tout le temps que le cancer voudrait bien me donner, je savais que ce serait trop peu pour nous deux. Même une journée de plus serait trop courte – je ne pourrais jamais lui dire tout ce que je voulais qu'il sache en une journée.

À vrai dire, même une vie entière me paraissait trop courte à ses côtés.

L'éternité me semblait déjà mieux.

Mais nous n'avions plus le temps.

Tout allait s'arrêter – demain, après-demain, ou dans un mois tout au plus, d'après le médecin.

Quand j'arrivais dans sa chambre le matin, tôt, il dormait encore, alors je laissais un petit mot pour lui, je l'embrassais puis je partais travailler. Mais mon travail était minable et je n'étais pas concentré, tant et si bien que je fus bientôt convoqué par mon chef, qui me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Au début, je me murai dans le silence, puis enfin, je daignai lui parler de Sei et de sa maladie.

Il me regarda alors avec un air extrêmement surpris. Je ne lui avais pas dit que mon petit ami était Akashi Seijuro en fait, je lui avais même dit que c'était ma petite amie qui allait mourir. Malheureusement, mon patron était un vieil aigri qui verrait mal ma relation avec un homme. Autant ne pas tenter le diable.

Résultat, je me retrouvai en congé jusqu'à la mort de Sei, et encore une semaine après. Ce n'était pas très professionnel étant donné qu'aucune date précise n'était donnée pour mon retour.

À partir de là, cependant, je pus passer absolument toutes mes journées à l'hôpital avec Sei.

Je tenais toujours sa main, c'était mon réflexe quand j'étais avec lui. Avant tout, parce qu'il avait des mains magnifiques : ses doigts étaient fins, pas vraiment longs, et souples. Je jouais avec et testais jusqu'où ils pouvaient se plier. Une fois, je tordis trop ses doigts et cela le réveilla ; je m'en voulus beaucoup, mais lui, ça le fit rire. Ses doigts formaient presque un angle droit. Moi, les miens sont souples comme... Je ne sais pas, une planche de bois ?

À l'appartement, Anubis était devenu insupportable. Je pense qu'il me tenait pour responsable de ne pas avoir ramené Sei. Du coup, il faisait la grève de la faim, mais je savais qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ses croquettes et Sei, c'était toute sa vie, il ne pouvait pas faire une croix sur les deux.

Les infirmières toquèrent à la porte. Elles apportaient le repas de Sei.

Franchement, ça n'avait pas l'air bon. Déjà, ça ne sentait pas bon.

L'une d'elles resta pour surveiller le repas de son patient, mais Seijuro ne toucha pas à son plateau.

-Vous devez manger, Akashi-san.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Cela fait trois jours que vous n'avez rien avalé. Nous allons devoir vous faire manger de force.

Les médecins avaient essayé de lui donner des perfusions, mais Sei se les arrachait systématiquement à son réveil. Et il faisait ça quand je n'étais pas là, à l'époque où je travaillais encore la journée.

-Je vais lui donner à manger, dis-je dans l'espoir qu'avec moi ça marche.

Sei me regarda d'un air mauvais.

-Je n'ai pas faim, Shuzo.

-Ton corps a besoin que tu le nourrisses.

-Mon corps va mourir que je mange ou pas.

Sans répondre à cette affirmation sans sens, je plantai la fourchette dans les haricots et l'approchai de Sei.

-Je ne mangerai pas, Shuzo.

-Tu es vraiment stupide des fois. Je fais l'effort de te donner à manger donc j'aimerais que tu te montres coopératif.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Je n'aime pas me sentir faible.

Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche.

Il ne mangea pas beaucoup et je ne voulus pas le forcer à trop manger, mais c'était déjà une belle progression.

* * *

Il faisait vraiment très beau. Le soleil faisait mal au yeux et l'air était chaud, mais le léger vent gardait la température raisonnable. C'était une journée parfaite de printemps.

Sei était allongé dans son lit. Il regardait l'extérieur avec envie.

-Je peux demander, si tu souhaites vraiment sortir.

-Ce serait bien, dit-il un peu mollement.

Je partis chercher une infirmière et revins quelques minutes après avec un fauteuil roulant et une dame.

Elle m'aida à asseoir Sei dans le fauteuil et nous sortîmes vers le jardin de l'hôpital. J'aurais bien porté Sei, mais c'était interdit dans l'établissement, et puis nous avions cinq étages à descendre, ce n'était pas prudent. Dans notre immeuble, je le faisais très bien, mais les infirmières auraient été vertes si je le leur avais dit.

En mettant les pieds dehors, je remarquai qu'Akashi n'était pas très couvert et que, même s'il faisait bon, dans son état il risquait d'avoir froid.

Je retirai ma veste et la déposai sur ses épaules. Il me gratifia d'un léger sourire.

-Il fait bien plus froid que je le pensais, me dit-il alors que nous arrivions vers un petit banc qui était à peu près au milieu de la cour.

Les cerisiers nous entouraient. Ils étaient couverts de fleurs d'un rose délicat qui me rappelait les cheveux de Momoi. Penser à la génération des miracles me rendait nostalgique. J'avais été leur capitaine, je les comprenais, je les connaissais. D'ici quelque temps, ils auraient un membre en moins, et ce serait comme perdre une partie de nous. Ce serait une partie de notre famille qui s'en irait. Ils allaient me détester de leur avoir caché la maladie de Sei, mais je savais qu'il comprendraient la décision de leur ami. Il s'était volontairement éloigné d'eux dans ce but. En fait, on pouvait même dire qu'il les préparait depuis des mois à ce moment.

J'aidais Seijuro à descendre du fauteuil et à s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le banc quand je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. La vibration se répéta plusieurs fois.

-Décroche, Shuzo.

Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie – je voulais que ce petit moment entre nous deux ne soit pas interrompu. Finalement, toutefois, je regardai qui m'appelait.

-C'est Midorima.

-Décroche.

C'est ce que je fis.

-Allô, Midorima ?

-Bonjour Nijimura. Je voulais te demander des nouvelles d'Akashi. Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu ne m'en as pas donné et j'ai bien remarqué ta tête quand tu es venu dimanche.

Devant mon silence, Akashi me prit le téléphone et répondit à ma place.

-C'est Akashi, dit-il simplement.

-Oh... Tu as une petite voix, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Comment vas-tu ?

-Pas trop mal pour le moment, je passe mes journées à dormir, on me bourre d'anti-douleurs et d'autres médicaments en tout genre. Je tousse souvent et je n'ai jamais faim.

-Je vois... Tu es donc en phase terminale ?

-Oui.

-Je suis étonné que tu en parles si facilement.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Et toi ?

Et ils continuèrent à discuter un bon moment. Midorima lui racontait je ne sais quoi et je voyais Akashi commencer à piquer du nez à côté de moi. Il était vraiment mignon.

Je repris le téléphone et reposai sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Désolé Midorima, il s'est endormi.

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends. En tout cas, Nijimura, je te trouve courageux. Beaucoup de gens seraient partis.

-Je sais, c'est ce que tout le monde me dit à l'hôpital.

Nous nous arrêtâmes là. Je ramenai Akashi dans sa chambre, où il dormit jusqu'à tard le soir et ne se réveilla qu'une ou deux minutes avant que je ne parte.

Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais passé mes nuits avec lui.

* * *

Sei dormait paisiblement quand j'arrivai. Il était sur le dos, une main sur les yeux et l'autre cachée derrière son oreiller.

Je m'assis sur la chaise devant son lit et je sortis mon livre. C'était toujours ce que je faisais quand il dormait : je lisais, ou bien je regardais la télévision. Mais je ne faisais jamais rien de bien extravagant, de toute façon, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

La main sur ses yeux glissa lentement jusqu'à tomber.

Puis soudain il se réveilla, se redressa en mettant sa main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son ventre, et je compris.

Au plus vite, j'attrapai un récipient quelconque et le donnai à Sei. Il recracha tout ce que son estomac pouvait contenir et de la bile. Il me repoussa et tenta de m'éloigner de lui avec sa main initialement sur son ventre.

Je le voyais au bord des larmes.

Quand il eut fini, il était en pleurs.

-Sei...

-Non, ne me regarde pas, je suis dégoûtant !

-Ne dis pas ça...

Dans un de ses accès de colère, il balança tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet au sol, les yeux toujours pleins de larmes.

-Je suis pitoyable...

-Seijuro...

Je le pris dans mes bras et il ne refusa pas mon étreinte. Je caressai ses cheveux – petit à petit, sa respiration devint plus calme et ses pleurs cessèrent. Puis il s'endormit encore une fois.

C'était étrange, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était un peu un grand bébé. Je devais l'aider à manger, il ne pouvait plus marcher, il dormait tout le temps. Je n'allais pas non plus dire que je changeais sa couche, mais c'était presque le cas. Disons que je devais l'aider à se déplacer jusqu'aux toilettes.

Je comprenais que cette situation soit des plus humiliantes pour lui.

Au fond, j'espérais que sa souffrance se terminerait bientôt.

* * *

 **Comme la dernière fois, je continu un peu mon sondage :**

 **J'aimerai vous demander quelles fics vous aimeriez lire prochainement parmi ces trois là :**

 **Début de la fin - Partie 1 : Lors d'une soirée, pour s'amuser, la GM poste des requêtes sur des sites plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Si pour tous, cela ne signifie rien d'autre qu'un jeu, Akashi y découvre une nouvelle facette de lui-même. Et si cette soirée avait marqué le début de la fin des jours heureux pour Akashi et Kuroko ? (13 chapitres pour la P1, quasiment tous écrits. Pairing : AkaKuro).**

 **Ma voix contre la sienne : Sa vie était parfaite. Sa famille, ses amis, son équipe et son capitaine. Puis, tout à changé à la lecture de cette lettre, cette histoire, qui fit ressurgir en lui le souvenir de sa première année de collège. S'il avait su qui elle allait le faire rencontrer, aurait-il renoncé à ce récit ? (Pairing : Kise x Kasamatsu. 42 chapitres)**

 **Help : Akashi Seijuro est mort. Après enquête de la police, il s'avère que c'est un suicide. Alors que chacun reprend sa vie, difficilement ou non, un membre de la génération des miracles découvre une information pour le moins intrigante... (15 chapitre achevé. Paring : Akashi x Mayuzumi)**

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à voter ! Sachant que, pour le moment, Help est en tête (talonnée par Début de la fin ^^)  
**


	27. Chapitre 25

**Bonznour !**

 **Merci à Moira-chan pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Plus que 4 avant la fin ^^**

 **Je pense que ce chapitre va beaucoup vous plaire, car on y revoit certaines personnes que vous me réclamez souvent...**

 **Kama-chan59 : Merci de ce ce review ^^ hum, je suis sûre que je parviendrai à te faire pleurer avant la fin de cette fic. Je ne vais pas non plus parier, ce serai méchant.**

 **Vyersdra : J'irai lire sans faute ! Même si les fics joyeuses ne sont pas ma tasses de thé en général. Yep, je suis actuellement en terminale S. Je veux faire cancérologue parce que je trouve que c'est une maladie très intéressante. Je veux étudier cette maladie et je veux trouver un moyen de soigner les gens. Je sais bien que sera un métier difficile, parce que je devrais sûrement accompagner des gens jusqu'à la mort, mais j'espère en soigner plus que je n'en verrai mourir. Merci, en tout cas, pour ce reivews.**

 **Brefouille.. après avoir étalé ma vie...**

 **Mayshea : Tu aura ta réponse concernant la GM dans ce chapitre justement ^^ Contente qu'elle te plaise toujours. Ah, ta voix ne peut pas être comptabilisée deux fois malheureusement. Merci de cette review ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je n'étais pas allé voir Seijuro ce jour-là. Pas encore, du moins. J'avais promis d'aller à Tokyo, où les autres m'attendaient de pied ferme. Ils voulaient que Seijuro vienne aussi, mais je ne lui avais même pas demandé s'il en avait envie, car la réponse était évidente. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus marcher – alors jouer au basket...

Je soupirai dans le froid résistant de l'hiver. Nous étions en avril, pourtant, mais le froid voulait rester. Cela arrivait parfois.

Je montai dans le train qui m'emmènerait à Tokyo. Régulièrement, pendant le voyage, je scrutai mon écran de portable, persuadé qu'il allait arriver quelque chose à Seijuro si je ne regardais pas. _Mais tout allait bien se passer._

Les médecins étaient alertes, les infirmières prenaient soin de lui. C'était seulement moi qui étais paranoïaque. Peut-être parce que la dernière fois, ça s'était très mal passé à mon retour. Je traînais avec moi de mauvais pressentiments pourtant dénués de sens.

Dans le train, je relis le même livre. Quand je l'avais lu pour la première fois, je n'avais pas pensé, pas une seule seconde, que l'histoire de cette fille, de cette héroïne, serait un jour si proche de ma vie. Si j'avais su... Non, rien n'aurait changé, je pense.

J'arrivai à Tokyo toujours vers la même heure ce jour-là, cependant, nous n'avions pas rendez-vous au Maji-burger, mais chez Kuroko. Il m'avait envoyé son adresse et un plan incompréhensible dessiné par Kagami. J'avais beau tourner et retourner le plan, je ne le comprenais pas.

Au bout d'un moment, je parvins à trouver une rue qui ressemblait à celle décrite.

-Nijimura !

Lorsque je me retournai, Midorima était quelques mètres derrière moi. Je vins le voir.

-Tu es perdu ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je ne comprends rien au plan de Kagami.

Je remarquai alors que Kise était un peu plus loin. Il parlait avec deux filles qui devaient être des fans.

-Kise aussi était perdu, je l'ai repêché.

Le blond nous rejoignit alors que Midorima allait me demander comment allait Akashi – je le savais car il avait toujours une mine un peu triste quand il me posait des questions sur lui.

-Nijimuracchi ! Où est Akashicchi ?

-Il n'est pas venu. J'ai essayé, pourtant. Mais il n'a pas voulu venir, tu sais, il déborde de travail ces derniers temps.

Kise eut une mine attristée avant de sourire et de me demander comment j'allais.

Nous suivîmes ensuite Midorima, qui connaissait bien mieux Tokyo que nous deux. Il nous guida à travers les rues jusqu'à l'immeuble de Kuroko. Son appartement se trouvait dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, placée près d'un petit parc très fleuri. L'immeuble était récent et propre. L'appartement en lui-même était très modeste, bien loin de celui d'Akashi et moi. Mais il était parfait pour un jeune homme. Cependant, d'après les cartons, il allait apparemment bientôt quitter cet appartement.

-Je vais déménager chez Kagami-kun, nous expliqua-t-il.

Kise le félicita. Je restai en retrait, comme si j'étais étranger à cette amitié. Je m'étais peut-être un peu trop éloigné d'eux avec le temps.

Pendant l'apéritif dînatoire, j'étais assis sur le sol, en tailleur. Mon téléphone était posé devant moi pour que je puisse répondre au plus vite en cas de problème.

Je me penchais pour attraper maladroitement un sushi quand mon téléphone vibra. Kuroko le prit et resta quelques secondes intrigué.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué la première fois, dit-il, à quel point Akashi-kun était maigre sur cette photo.

Kuroko affichait un air triste. Soudain, l'ambiance joyeuse devint pesante. Tout le monde devait s'attendre à ce que je dise que non, qu'il était comme d'habitude, sauf que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il était maigre et c'était normal, car il était malade.

-Ce n'est qu'une impression.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr.

Je ne devais pas avoir l'air convaincant. Kuroko avait l'air dubitatif.

-Te fatigue pas, Nijimura, on est au courant.

Je me tournai brusquement vers Aomine. Il me fixait, un mélange de tristesse et de compassion dans le regard. Un mélange relativement inédit chez lui.

-C-comment ça ?

-On sait qu'il est malade, Nijimuracchi. Midorimacchi nous l'a dit après l'opération. Il nous en a parlé parce qu'on s'apprêtait à venir vous voir. Il nous a convaincus de ne pas le faire. On comprend, tu sais, qu'il ne veuille plus nous voir, qu'il ait décidé de couper les ponts. On comprend aussi que tu aies décliné nos invitations pendant qu'il était dans le coma. On ne vous en veut pas. Pas beaucoup.

D'un seul coup, je fondis en larmes, comme si un poids énorme avait quitté mes épaules, comme si j'étais à moitié libéré de toute cette tension que je subissais depuis tous ces mois. Murasakibara caressa mes cheveux, d'un geste à la fois détaché et en même temps, un peu tendre. Kise me prit dans ses bras. Il me dit qu'ils seraient là.

Toujours.

* * *

-Waouh ! C'est super grand ! s'émerveilla Kise. Vous vivez ici à deux ?

-Il n'y a que deux chambres.

-J'ai du mal à y croire.

Mais nous n'étions pas là pour visiter l'appartement – je venais juste récupérer quelque chose avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Elle était sur le canapé, comme ce matin quand j'étais parti. Kuroko la prit et nous pûmes alors sortir.

Bientôt, nous arrivâmes devant l'hôpital. Comme je le pensais, personne ne remarqua Kuroko, comme d'habitude en fait. Murasakibara avait hésité à venir avant qu'on ne lui assure qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse, pour Seijuro.

Nous entrâmes en groupe, Kuroko au milieu de nous. Les infirmières nous regardèrent bizarrement. Comme je les connaissais presque toutes, maintenant, je leur dis bonjour elle me reconnurent et nous pûmes passer sans problèmes. Elles ne nous dirent même pas que ce serait bientôt la fin des visites.

Devant la porte de la chambre d'Akashi, je remarquai qu'ils hésitaient tous. De toute façon, c'était moi qui devais entrer le premier. Ils ne viendraient qu'une fois qu'Akashi dormirait. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient au courant, alors il ne saurait pas qu'ils l'étaient. Je récupérai ce que Kuroko portait et le cachai sous ma veste, bien que ce ne soit pas très discret.

-Je vous ferai signe quand vous pourrez entrer.

-D'accord, on reste là.

J'entrai. Seijuro était presque endormi il me regarda avec un air fatigué.

-Salut... marmonna-t-il faiblement.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

-Hum... Pas étonnant. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Comme d'habitude. Ils vont tous très bien.

Il sourit. Un vrai sourire.

-C'est bien.

Puis, il fronça les sourcils quand une patte blanche sortit de sous ma veste. Je l'ouvris alors pour faire sortir Anubis. Le chat ne me griffa pas, tout comme il n'avait pas griffé Kuroko non plus. Il était tellement amorphe, tiré de sa sieste, qu'il n'avait pas protesté du tout.

Le chat sauta sur le lit, se posa sur les jambes d'Akashi. Je voyais, à travers la porte entrouverte, les autres nous regarder. Je leur adressai un petit signe pour leur dire que Seijuro adorait son cadeau. Je ne les remercierais jamais assez d'avoir permis cela. J'avais essayé de nombreuses fois d'introduire le chat dans le service, mais sans succès, car j'étais trop vite remarqué.

Le chat réclama des caresses que Sei lui offrit avec plaisir.

-Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

Le chat ronronna, redemandant des caresses sur la tête, des grattouilles.

-Il n'a pas maigri, je constate que tu le nourris bien, me dit Sei avec un air taquin.

-Disons qu'on a un pacte d'alliance provisoire. On verra si on rallonge le contrat.

-Vous serrez obligés.

Je ne relevai pas.

Seijuro s'endormit doucement, sa tête contre moi. Je l'allongeai correctement dans le lit et vérifiai au moins dix fois qu'il dormait bien, le chat contre lui, avant d'appeler les autres.

Kuroko entra le premier, suivi de Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara. Kagami et Momoi n'avaient pas pu venir : Momoi parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Sakurai et Fumiki tout seuls, et Kagami parce qu'il était en déplacement chez sa famille.

Je m'éloignai du lit et les laissai avec leur capitaine. Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de le regarder. Pour eux, ce devait être un choc de le voir ainsi, de le voir si faible. Kuroko s'assit sur le bord du lit et toucha la peau desséchée et blafarde de Seijuro. Je vis son visage s'attrister au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la maladie.

Je décidai de sortir de la pièce, leur laissant leur moment rien qu'à eux. Mais je gardais tout de même la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir vérifier que Sei allait bien.

Je les vis, un à un, s'asseoir sur le lit, poser leurs mains sur celles froides de Sei, dans une tentative de lui offrir un peu de chaleur, de réconfort dans cette ultime épreuve. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, de me dire que c'était peut-être mieux qu'ils soient venus, qu'ils soient au courant. Même si Seijuro ne le saurait jamais, c'était mieux ainsi.

Murasakibara sortit le premier de la pièce. Il mangea un biscuit.

-Aka-chin devrait se nourrir. Il est... trop maigre, c'est pas bon pour lui.

-Je sais, mais il refuse de manger.

-Hum... Il aime bien le chocolat, le tofu, les céréales, le thé, les glaces au chocolat, la menthe, …

Murasakibara m'exposa tous les goûts alimentaires de Seijuro. Un par un. Il le connaissait mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je savais déjà tout ce dont il me parlait, puisque cela faisait maintenant presque un an que je partageais mes repas avec Sei, mais j'aimais bien entendre Murasakibara parler ainsi de son ancien capitaine. Il n'était pas si détaché du monde, finalement.

Midorima sortit ensuite de la pièce, et il m'informa d'un ou deux trucs médicaux. Je savais déjà tout sur sa maladie, mais je ne le fis pas remarquer à Midorima.

Kise sortit en pleurs, me prit dans ses bras, me demandant de prendre soin de Seijuro jusqu'à la fin. Puis Aomine ne dit rien. Kuroko non plus.

Je leur proposai de rester dormir à l'appartement – les canapés étaient très confortables, leur expliquai-je, et approuvés par Seijuro. Mais ils déclinèrent l'invitation.

Alors ils repartirent tous ensemble et moi je rentrai seul à l'appartement avec Anubis. Dès que nous fûmes arrivés, il se dirigea vers ses croquettes, miaulant pour que je le caresse.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'allai voir Seijuro. Il était déjà réveillé, assis dans son lit, zappant les chaînes avec la télécommande sans grand intérêt pour ce qui passait à la télévision.

Il sourit en me voyant. Je m'assis sur le lit, à ses côtés.

-Salut, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

-Ça va. 6.

Il me disait souvent, sur l'échelle de la douleur, à combien il était. Depuis qu'il était en phase terminale, il descendait malheureusement rarement en-dessous de 4.

-J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit...

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Ils étaient tous là. Daiki, Atsushi, Ryota, Shintarô et Tetsuya. Ils étaient tous là avec moi.

Seijuro reposa sa tête contre moi.

-Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Et là, je sus qu'il avait compris – mais qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, finalement.

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous plait ?**

 **PS : Help et Début de la fin sont à égalité. Alors, laquelle voulez-vous lire ? Vous pouvez retrouver les résumé sur mon profile ou bien dans le PS des chapitres précédents.**

 **à plus !**


	28. Chapitre 26

**Hello !**

 **Plus que 3 chapitres avant la fin ^^**

 **Merci à Moira-chan pour la correction de ce chapitre :)**

 **Kama-chan59 : J'ai décidé de faire en sorte que la GM apprenne la maladie de Sei avant sa mort, en partie parce qu'on m'a pas mal réclamé plus de passage avec la GM. Mais à la base, ils était bien moins présent, le scénario a beaucoup évolué depuis que j'ai commencé à poster cette fic ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Mayshea : Merci beaucoup ^^ Contente que cela t'ai plus, j'avais peur de bâcler leurs sentiments.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **PS : Help et Début de la fin sont toujours a égalité. CEPENDANT, j'ai décidé de poster Help en premier pour des raisons très simples :**

 **1_ Je n'ai pas terminé certains chapitre de Début de la Fin et j'aime avoir terminé une fic avant de commencer ç la publier (exception avec Après l'amour, mais c'est un recueil ^^).**

 **2_ C'est égoïste, mais j'ai moi-même un préférence pour Help.**

* * *

Il n'y avait jamais de place sur le parking de l'hôpital le samedi – et ce, peu importait l'heure à laquelle on arrivait.

Je mis mon clignotant pour m'engager dans la petite ruelle de gauche où je commençais à avoir l'habitude d'aller. Là, il n'y avait personne à part ma voiture.

De la ruelle, on apercevait le parc de l'hôpital : on voyait les grands cerisiers, les bancs avec déjà quelques personnes assises dessus, toutes en blouse blanche (des patients, sans doute, comme Sei). Les infirmières, toujours en tenue verte ou bleue, restaient à leurs côtés.

Je fis le tour de l'établissement pour rejoindre l'entrée principale. Les portes en plexiglas s'ouvrirent devant moi. De là, je sentais déjà l'odeur particulière de l'hôpital, une odeur qui prenait possession de l'appartement quand je rentrais le soir, qui se déposait sur mes vêtements, qui hantait Sei.

Je n'aimais pas cette odeur. C'était une odeur de médicaments, de maladie – et de mort peut-être, aussi.

Je connaissais par cœur le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Sei, puisque c'était un trajet que je faisais tous les jours. Surtout depuis que j'étais en arrêt. Je voyais, dans les chambres aux alentours de celle de Seijuro, les gens changer : des fois leurs occupants étaient des vieux, des fois des jeunes. Je voyais des parents pleurer, des enfants, des adultes, toutes sortes de gens. Ils avaient tous perdu une personne.

C'était comme pour me dire que ce serait bientôt mon tour.

Toutes les infirmières des soins palliatifs me connaissaient maintenant. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que j'errais dans ces couloirs. Que je m'arrêtais devant cette chambre, devant ce nombre, que je poussais la porte et que je constatais que mon amoureux dormait encore et toujours.

Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle : Sei était allongé sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Normalement, ce n'était pas conseillé avec sa canule, mais comme il adorait dormir dans cette position, les infirmières et les médecins avaient depuis longtemps arrêté de se battre pour le retourner pendant la nuit.

Et puis, c'était presque un réflexe pour Sei de dormir comme ça.

Je jetai un furtif coup d'œil à l'électrocardiogramme, qui m'apprit que le cœur de Sei battait toujours – moins vite et moins fort que les autres jours, certes, mais il battait encore.

Je sortis de sous la table la chaise sur laquelle que m'asseyais quand je venais le voir et que les infirmières rangeaient à chaque fois que je partais. Comme à mon habitude, je pris entre mes doigts ceux de Sei et laissai ma chaleur le réchauffer.

Cela prenait toujours très longtemps. La majeure partie de la matinée, en fait.

J'étais piégé entre plusieurs sentiments. D'un côté, je voulais que Sei reste à mes côtés pour l'éternité, mais d'un autre il souffrait tellement que le repos éternel était la seule chose que je lui souhaitais, désormais.

Son corps était à bout de forces, à tel point que je me demandais bien comment il faisait pour continuer à vivre.

Je me demandais sans arrêt où allait son esprit quand il dormait. Est-ce qu'il allait déjà vers les morts et revenait seulement de temps en temps, se préparant au moment fatidique ? Ou bien restait-il ici, à dormir, à se disloquer lentement ?

Il passait tout son temps à dormir. Les infirmières me disaient que c'était normal, qu'il errait entre conscience et inconscience – mais certaines fois, il était dans cet état les yeux ouverts, et c'était très étrange.

Le médecin entra dans la chambre, trois stylos de trois couleurs différentes dans la poche de sa blouse, une planche avec toutes les fiches de ses patients accrochées dessus à la main.

-Bonjour, Nijimura-san.

-Bonjour.

Il s'approcha de Seijuro, prit sa tension, vérifia sa perfusion, puis nota toutes ces informations sur la feuille du patient.

-Vous êtes très proche de lui ?

-Oui.

-C'est admirable que vous continuiez à venir pour lui. Êtes-vous sa seule famille ?

-Non, pas tout à fait, il a un père.

-Ah oui, Masaomi Akashi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact.

-Je vois, je vois... Vous m'appellerez, moi ou une infirmière, quand il se réveillera. Il faudra lui demander s'il a des douleurs pour savoir si la morphine et les autres anti-douleurs font effet.

-Entendu.

Sur ce, il me salua avant de partir voir ses autres patients.

Ce devait être dur d'être médecin ou infirmière aux soins palliatifs. Il ne fallait pas être proche des patients, de peur d'avoir mal au moment de leur disparition. J'avais remarqué que les infirmières qui, au début, couvaient complètement Sei, étaient désormais bien moins gentilles, comme si elles formaient un mur entre elles et leur patient. Un mur pour se protéger de la mort, de la tristesse, pour pouvoir continuer à vivre normalement avec la mort d'un enfant, d'un adulte, ou même d'une personne plus âgée sur la conscience.

Ce foutu mur, moi, je n'en érigerai pas.

* * *

Seijuro dormit absolument toute la journée. C'était presque inquiétant je me demandais sans cesse s'il allait se réveiller un jour, mais les infirmières, elles, restaient optimistes. Mais après tout, elles pouvaient très bien mentir pour me rassurer.

Le médecin revint dans la journée. Il semblait être comme les infirmières : il trouvait la situation normale. Seijuro emmagasinait des forces, d'après lui – ou bien il lâchait prise, lentement.

Le soir et la fin de l'heure des visites arrivèrent trop vite. Je ne voulais pas partir, je ne voulais pas laisser Sei comme ça.

Je rangeai mes affaires, déposai un léger baiser sur son front et commençai à partir, quand l'infirmière entra pour me dire que les visites étaient finies.

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi et vis Sei remuer dans son lit. Il se réveillait.

-Madame, laissez-moi rester encore un peu ! Je n'ai pas pu lui parler de la journée.

Elle hésita puis m'autorisa à rester encore quelque temps.

Quand elle quitta la chambre, je me précipitai vers Sei et me rassis sur ma chaise.

Chaque fois que Seijuro ouvrait les yeux, il y avait une lueur de défi dans ses pupilles. Il regardait la mort en face et la mettait au défi de venir le chercher. Sauf qu'un jour, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, il ne pourrait plus ouvrir les yeux, et ce jour-là, la mort pourrait venir.

-Bonjour, mon cœur.

Il n'avait sûrement plus la force de parler, car il ne me répondit que par un petit sourire.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Aujourd'hui, tu as dormi presque seize heures de suite.

Il parut étonné de ce record.

-Dis-moi, le médecin voulait savoir si tu avais mal quelque part ?

Là, il cessa de me fixer. Son regard sembla soudainement loin il ne me voyait plus, il regardait un point fixe. Soudain, je le vis pâlir.

-Sei ?

-Ça tourne...

-Tu as mal à la tête ?

-Oui...

J'appuyai sur le bouton d'urgence et deux infirmières arrivèrent.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Seijuro a la tête qui tourne, je ne pense pas que les médicaments fassent encore effet.

Elles parurent soulagées que ce ne soit _que_ ça. Avec leurs gestes habituels et minutieux, elles changèrent ses médicaments, sa perfusion, firent une piqûre d'un produit indéchiffrable dans le bras d'Akashi, me dirent que tout allait bien, que ça allait passer dans quelques minutes et que si ça ne passait pas, je devais les appeler.

-Shuzo...

-Oui ?

-Shuzo...

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon ange ?

Il me regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi je parlais, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'appelais.

-Ah...

-Tu ne sais plus pourquoi, c'est ça ?

-Je crois...

Il perdait complètement pied avec la réalité – pour lui, rêves et vie réelle se superposaient. Les médecins m'avaient certifié que c'était normal, rien de plus qu'une «conséquence banale d'une tumeur au cerveau ».

C'était horrible comme tout avait changé vite...

Il y avait des jours où tout allait bien et des jours où j'avais l'impression que ce serait le dernier. Aujourd'hui me semblait pire que les autres jours.

Mais Sei résistait.

-Shuzo...

-Oui ?

-J'ai un truc à te demander.

-Je t'écoute.

-Considère ça un peu comme mes dernières volontés, même si je suis sûr qu'il y en aura d'autres...

Il toussa et reprit.

-Je veux que tu te réconcilies pour moi avec mon père.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Même si toi tu ne l'aimes pas. Ensuite, je veux que tu restes avec la génération des miracles. Tu as l'obligation de les aider, de rester avec eux et surtout de ne pas partir te réfugier loin du passé.

Il bâilla et je le vis de nouveau s'endormir.

-C'est tout, Sei ?

-Non... Mais là, je ne m'en souviens plus.

Les yeux mi-clos, il me demanda une dernière chose :

-Tu veux bien rester dormir avec moi ?

-D'accord, je vais juste appeler la voisine pour lui dire d'aller nourrir le chat pour moi.

Alors que j'étais au téléphone, je vis Sei sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-En fait, tu l'aimes bien, maintenant.

Je ne répondis pas.

Cette fois-ci, je ne demandai pas l'autorisation : je me glissai sous les couvertures, dans ce petit lit d'hôpital où nous avions à peine la place de nous coucher à deux, et je serrai Sei le plus fort possible contre moi. En quelques secondes, il dormait et moi aussi.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Un petit review ?**


	29. Chapitre 27

**Hello !**

 **Bientôt la fin !**

 **Merci à Moira-chan pour la correction de ce chapitre ^^**

 **Merci également à Ma petite ombre pour sa review ^^ je te jure que faire pleurer les lecteurs n'est pas volontaire, ahah :) Contente que cette fic te plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je regardais, seul, dans la chambre de Sei, la série de photos que j'avais faites de lui à des moments insolites et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Ma préférée datait d'août. Ce jour-là, Akashi était rentré crevé d'une journée qu'il avait passée à l'université. Il s'était laissé tomber sur moi, qui étais allongé de tout mon long sur le canapé. Sa tête reposait sur mon torse ; il s'était presque endormi tout de suite. J'avais alors pris mon portable qui traînait dans le salon et j'avais pris la photo. Sur l'image, il avait la bouche entrouverte.

Une autre que j'aimais bien datait de juillet, alors que nous étions ensemble depuis deux semaines. Il prenait sa douche et j'avais passé mon appareil photo au-dessus de la cabine et pris la photo – dessus, il avait du shampoing plein les cheveux.

J'en avais une où il se brossait les dents, une où il dormait en étouffant presque Anubis, une autre où le chat s'était endormi sur sa tête, une où il dormait en étoile dans son lit… Une où il était debout devant sa penderie et cherchait comment s'habiller, une où il grimaçait devant les factures, une où il mangeait ses céréales, et une autre où il dormait – encore une où il dormait, une où il lisait sur la mezzanine, et plein d'autres. Mais aucune où il paraissait souffrant ou malade. La dernière que j'avais faite de lui remontait à octobre. C'en était une énième où il dormait, recroquevillé dans son lit, une de ses mains repliée vers sa bouche et l'autre tenant l'oreiller. Il était adorable.

C'étaient les seuls souvenirs que je voulais garder. Ceux où il était relativement en bonne santé.

Je regardai l'heure ; il ne fallait pas que je sois en retard à l'hôpital ce soir. C'était si important que je sois là aujourd'hui... J'enfilai mon manteau, puis remis des croquettes dans la gamelle du chat.

-Désolé Anubis, je ne te caresserai pas cette fois, je suis pressé. Tu peux mourir de faim en attendant que je revienne, si tu veux.

Ce stupide chat ne mangeait pas s'il n'avait pas de caresses. Non mais sérieux !

Une fois dehors, je marchai vite. Le temps était chaud, et je me demandais bien pourquoi j'avais pris un manteau – je mourrais de chaud !

Je passai devant une bijouterie et entrai dans la boutique, avant de ressortir environ une demi-heure plus tard avec la commande que j'avais passée deux jours plus tôt.

L'hôpital n'était pas très loin, et il était environ sept heures du soir quand j'y arrivai. Je montai les quatre escaliers qui menaient aux soins palliatifs. Sur ma route, je vis un homme et une femme en train de pleurer. D'après les bribes de conversation que je pus entendre, leur fils venait de mourir d'un cancer de la thyroïde.

Dans quelques temps, ce serait moi qui pleurerais sans m'arrêter.

Dans sa chambre, Sei dormait encore. Il était de plus en plus fatigué, une des conséquences de son traitement et de la phase terminale. Les infirmières me disaient tout le temps que c'était normal, qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète. Mais à vrai dire, Sei était si faible depuis quelques jours que je devais l'aider à manger. Il ne pouvait même plus lever une fourchette.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Un homme assez corpulent entra – c'était celui que j'attendais.

-Bonjour, monsieur le Maire.

-Bonjour. Vous êtes Nijimura Shuzo, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est moi.

Il semblait nerveux.

-Vous n'avez jamais fait cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est à dire que c'est illégal !

-Je sais.

Mais je lui avais promis une telle somme qu'il n'allait pas refuser, peu importait la légalité de la chose. Il regarda Sei dormir et s'assit sur une chaise.

-C'est terrible... Un tel génie, si jeune en plus...

Je ne répondis pas.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Il lui faut une dernière bonne nouvelle, un dernier événement heureux, et c'est ça qu'il veut.

-Je comprends... Mais c'est illégal !

Ça, je l'avais compris... Mais c'était ce que voulait Sei.

D'ailleurs, il commençait à se réveiller, doucement, lentement...

Puis, quand Sei fut parfaitement attentif, le maire commença son discours. Il débita les paroles habituelles, puis, enfin, je sortis les boites du bijoutier, je donnai la sienne à Sei et il essaya son contenu – elle lui allait à merveille. Nous nous embrassâmes.

Passionnément, fougueusement. Ce fut l'un de nos plus beaux baisers.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, il me murmura ces quelques mots : " _Pour l'éternité, mon amour_ ".

Après, après... Le maire partit et je restai auprès de Sei, qui commençait à se rendormir en me regardant toujours – il souriait, je le voyais heureux. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, mais mon avis ne comptait pas tellement à ce moment.

-Merci de ce que tu as fait, Shuzo.

-Je t'en prie. C'est ce que je voulais aussi.

-Nous sommes unis, maintenant.

-Oui, pour toujours.

Je le vis articuler un petit " _je t'aime_ ", avant de s'endormir.

Je revins le lendemain, après avoir ramené ce que j'avais acheté chez le bijoutier. Akashi ne voulait pas la porter maintenant. Je savais que la seule occasion pour laquelle il la porterait, désormais, ce serait son enterrement.

Il dormait tout le temps. Les rares fois où il se réveillait, c'était quand il avait une quinte de toux, et certaines étaient extrêmement violentes. J'avais toujours peur que l'une d'entre elles ne l'emporte pour de bon, mais il résistait, malgré les anti-douleurs inefficaces.

-Sei ?

-Hum... Quoi ?

-J'ai envie de te donner un surnom stupide aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi cette envie soudaine ? murmuras-tu, allongé dans ton lit et les yeux mi-clos alors que je tenais éternellement ta main.

-C'est un truc qu'on a jamais fait.

Tu te mis à tousser une nouvelle fois.

-Tu as mal ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière, sucre d'orge ?

-Oh non, Shuzo, pitié, pas _sucre d'orge_ !

-Si, mon doudou.

-Tu m'énerves des fois, nounours.

-Petit démon.

-Petit lapin.

Tu finis en toussant.

-Mon amour.

-Mon cœur.

-Mon ange.

-Ma poule.

-Mon beau.

-Chéri.

-Amour.

-Chouchou.

-Bébé.

Je te vis rougir à celui-ci.

-Mon p'tit lutin.

-Mon minou.

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'on arrête, ça devient vraiment ridicule.

-C'est vrai.

Je tenais ta main. Tu me souriais. Les oiseaux chantaient. Le monde tournait. Pourtant le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Un nuage en forme de nounours passait au dessus de l'hôpital. Un enfant poussait son premier cri. Fumiki buvait son lait premier âge dans les bras de Sakurai. Momoi cuisinait une tarte aux fraises. Midorima révisait son concours. Kuroko jouait avec un enfant de trois ans dans une crèche. Aomine venait d'arrêter un criminel. Kagami mangeait un hamburger en attendant un appel de la caserne. Kise rappelait une fille pour la troisième fois. Murasakibara commençait son treizième paquet de bonbons devant le château de Takeshi. Himuro aidait une jeune femme tombée à se relever.

Tous vivaient.

Et je tenais ta main.

Et tu vivais.

Tu te battais encore.

* * *

 **Ah, ça sent la fin, non ? Et bien, dans deux chapitres.**

 **Reviews ?**


	30. Chapitre bonus - Poème Vivre à en mourir

**Hello !**

 **Je vous propose aujourd'hui, pour palier l'absence de chapitre de mercredi, un petit poème dont je vous avez déjà parlé.**

 **Merci de vos reviews ^^**

 **Kama-chan59 : Oui, en effet. Oh, et bien, désolé pour ces larmes retenues, ce n'était pas volontaire ^^ Euh, oui, on me traite souvent de sadique en effet, je crois que ce n'est pas volontaire non plus quand j'écris, je ne fais que retranscrire les images qui viennent dans ma tête. Merci encore de continuer à lire !**

 **Guest : Moi aussi je le voudrais bien ! Mais il forme le couple parfait avec Seijuro, on ne peut pas le lui voler, encore moins maintenant (Par contre, tu pourra tenter ta chance quand il sera célibataire. Je suis horrible XD oublie ça !). Merci !**

 **Comme j'ai corrigé moi-même ce petit poème, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu concernant les fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Vivre à en mourir

Dans cette chambre trop claire,

Nos corps étaient bercés par la lumière.

Étais-je endormi ou éveillé ?

Je ne peux plus les différencier.

.

Je sens ta main tenant la mienne.

J'entends les pages tourner avec peine.

Dans ma semi-conscience, je perçois,

Le bruit trop lent de mon cœur en moi.

.

Un fil tire sur mon esprit.

Je vois mes souvenirs défiler.

Mais un seul s'obstine à rester,

Ce jour, où j'ai appris...

.

J'étais autrefois un génie,

Regardez-moi sur ce lit !

D'ici peu de temps, je vais mourir,

Puis, dans un cercueil, je vais pourrir.

.

Mon cerveau est envahi,

Mon propre corps me trahit.

Lentement, il me détruit,

Comme une feuille qui jaunit.

.

J'ouvre les yeux, tu es là,

N'en as tu pas marre de veiller sur moi ?

Mes poumons sont attaqués,

Le cancer s'est trop développé.

.

Dans mon cœur aussi il est allé,

Tout mon corps est ravagé.

Mes cellules devenues mes démons.

Je ne suis plus qu'un nom.

.

Un fil tire mon âme hors de moi,

Je vais partir, mes forces ont disparu.

Trop faible pour murmurer... je suis perdu,

Je t'aime, je t'aime... mes ultimes mots pour toi.

.

Je ne sens presque plus ta peau,

Je pars, meurs, où vont tes mots ?

Je veux ton amour, vivre encore une vie,

Une vie ni mienne, ni tienne,

Notre vie, sans la maladie.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà... Je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Un petit review ?**

 **PS : Je me fais de la pub, mais bon... si vous avez aimé ce poème, sachez que j'en ai publié d'autres sur , mon pseudo est ShinyShadow88.**


	31. Chapitre 28

**Hello !**

 **Je sais, je suis en retard, j'en suis désolée. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de cette histoire qui va donc bientôt prendre fin.**

 **deedo04 : Merci ^^ Je pense que ce chapitre est l'un des plus poignant, alors prépare une boîte de mouchoirs.**

 **Kama-chan59 : Merci beaucoup. Voici justement la suite, avec beaucoup de retard. Merci encore de suivre mes fictions :) Je ne compte pas arrêter d'écrire, j'aime trop ça !**

 **Vyesdra : Merci ^^ Contente que ce petit poème ait pu te plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

* * *

Il y a un moment dans la maladie que l'on appelle le _regain_. C'est un moment, chez les patients très mal en point, où le corps a un soudain regain d'énergie avant de complètement lâcher prise. Il y a beaucoup de clichés sur ce qu'il se passe lors de cette période : on dit que le patient a des révélations, qu'il voit ce qui a vraiment compté dans sa vie, qu'il veut voir sa famille.

Dans le cas d'Akashi, le _regain_ fut soudain.

Je le quittai un soir où il était dans un état vraiment grave. En somme, il n'arrivait même plus à parler. Il n'avait plus la moindre force et même serrer ma main lui était impossible. Je crus, en quittant l'hôpital, que ça avait été la dernière fois que je le voyais.

Anubis lui-même ne put pas me réconforter. Je passai ma soirée au téléphone avec Midorima ; je lui demandai comment faire, comment supporter. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de cas, mais ce qu'il me dit fut simplement de me souvenir du meilleur de ce que j'avais vécu avec lui. Lui-même, il me dit qu'il se souviendrait toujours de la première fois qu'il avait joué au shogi avec Sei dans une salle de cours de Teiko, un soir, alors que le soleil déclinait.

De mon côté, mon meilleur souvenir avec Seijuro devait être ce soir où j'étais revenu. Je me souvenais de la surprise de le voir changé, de le voir si beau, si adulte. Mais il y avait aussi eu ce voyage aux États-Unis, puis à Hokkaido – et notre première fois.

Je savais quel souvenir je garderais de lui : celui d'un homme qui n'avait pas encore perdu son âme d'enfant, un chat dans les bras, dormant sur le canapé avec une tasse de café sans sucre sur la table basse, une couverture bleue avec des étoiles blanches sur lui, les cheveux encore mal coiffés parce que je venais de le décoiffer en lui faisant l'amour, la bouche entrouverte, le visage paisible.

Voilà comment je voulais me souvenir de lui.

Anubis gratta contre la porte de la chambre de Sei, où je me réfugiais depuis le soir. Je le fis entrer et le mis sur le lit pour qu'il reste dormir avec moi cette nuit, dans cette chambre qui me semblait vide. Il manquait Seijuro.

Le lendemain, quand j'allai voir Seijuro, il était encore là. Et mieux que ça, il avait les yeux ouverts ; il parlait avec l'infirmière, il souriait, et son dos était reposé contre les oreillers.

-Sei ?

Il me vit et me sourit, d'un sourire un peu triste. Mais il avait l'air heureux, et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, là, maintenant.

Je restai avec lui et nous parlâmes pendant ce qui me sembla presque des heures. Il était rare qu'il soit aussi bavard.

-Comment va Anubis ?

-Il va bien, il a dormi dans ta chambre.

-Et toi, tu as dormi où ?

-Sur le canapé. Il est confortable, aussi bien pour faire l'amour que pour dormir normalement.

Il rit.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire.

Le médecin vint ensuite. Il fut lui aussi surpris de voir Seijuro dans une telle forme. C'est en voyant son air un peu pincé, un peu triste, cependant, que je compris que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Ce regain n'était pas normal.

Je rattrapai le médecin dans le couloir. Je voulais savoir ce que c'était que cet air pincé, comme si ça y était, comme si la fin arrivait.

C'est là qu'il m'expliqua ce qu'était le _regain._ C'est là que je compris que c'était vraiment la fin.

Quand je retournai dans la chambre, chose incroyable, Sei était debout. Il portait les mêmes vêtements depuis une semaine, soit un t-shirt taille S qui était trop grand pour lui et un jogging qui, même avec la cordelette serrée à fond, ne tenait que sur les os de ses hanches.

-Tu as vu, Shuzo ?

Je ne vis pas. Je préférai partir. S'il tombait, je ne voulais pas le voir. Je voulais être là, mais pas pour ça.

Je demandai à une infirmière d'aller dans sa chambre et de le forcer à se rasseoir, à se rallonger, à se reposer.

Elle m'écouta poliment lui expliquer le cas de Sei, même si, je m'en doute, elle le connaissait déjà. Toutes les infirmières des soins palliatifs devaient savoir qui était Akashi Seijuro et pourquoi il était là.

Je la regardai s'éloigner et je fis de même, mais dans l'autre sens. Je me dirigeai vers un endroit où je pensais trouver un tant soit peu de réconfort. Je ne suis pas croyant, mais j'avais besoin d'un endroit calme et reposant où je pourrais me vider la tête et la petite chapelle de l'hôpital me semblait le lieu approprié.

Là-bas, il y avait deux rangées de cinq bancs en bois brun. L'autel était couvert de fleurs et de bougies. C'était joli, le cadre idéal pour réfléchir, même si on ne croyait en rien.

Je m'assis sur un banc de la deuxième rangée et j'attendis.

Je dormais presque dans ce silence agréable. Le temps filait au ralenti. Je me sentais affreusement coupable de ne pas être auprès d'Akashi. Il devait s'inquiéter alors qu'il allait mieux. Mais je me sentais incapable de le voir en pleine forme encore une dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Je pense qu'au fond, j'avais commencé à me faire à l'idée qu'il allait partir, je pense que j'avais compris. Et là... là, il brisait l'élan que j'avais pris. Il allait mieux, c'était super, mais ce n'était que pour mieux mourir ensuite. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Mon propre raisonnement tournait en rond.

Recroquevillé sur le banc, j'avais affreusement mal au dos et aux fesses. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis une faible voix au loin. Puis des pas, de plus en plus proches, et un grincement.

-Vous voyez, il est là.

Je tournai la tête vers le son. Une infirmière, celle de tout à l'heure, poussait un fauteuil roulant où se trouvait Akashi. Il avait sa canule reliée à une bouteille d'oxygène qui dormait sous le siège et sa perfusion se baladait sur une pique.

-Salut, Sei.

-Salut.

L'infirmière le rapprocha de moi. Je l'aidai à installer Sei sur le banc, à mes côtés. Il reposa sa tête sur mon épaule alors que je le tenais contre moi. Il se recroquevilla et je sentis sa peau gelée contre la mienne, plutôt chaude.

-Vous pourrez ramener Akashi-san dans sa chambre ? demanda l'infirmière.

-Bien sûr.

-N'hésitez pas à appeler en cas de problème.

-Oui.

Elle sortit de la petite chapelle et nous laissa seuls.

-C'est calme.

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis venu.

-Tu veux que je me taise, du coup ?

Je souris.

-Bien sûr que non.

Il se blottit contre moi. Je le sentis souffler douloureusement – je savais parfaitement que chaque respiration lui était plus difficile que la précédente, que chaque inspiration lui déchirait les poumons, que cette douleur ne partait jamais. La morphine n'agissait plus beaucoup. Et de toute manière, je connaissais l'avis des médecins à ce sujet. Sei était un patient pour qui les jours étaient comptés et qui n'avait plus d'espoir. Il n'allait pas guérir. Il allait mourir d'ici quelques jours. Alors à quoi cela servirait-il de gâcher de la morphine pour une personne condamnée ?

-Shuzo ?

Sa voix était bien plus faible que ce matin. Le _regain_ prenait-il déjà fin ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Hum... Ne m'en veux pas, mais...

Je sentis qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'important.

-Oui ?

-J'ai signé un papier tout à l'heure. C'est mon choix... Je ne veux pas être réanimé si mon cœur cesse de battre à partir de maintenant. Ce n'est pas... co...

Il toussa fortement, crachant un peu de sang, mais réussit à se reprendre.

-Seijuro...

-Pardon. Je t'aime, je t'aime Shuzo, mais je n'en peux plus, tu le sais.

Il fit une pause pour bien reprendre sa respiration et continua.

-Je veux partir au moment venu. Si tu cherches à tout prix à me garder, alors tu ne souffriras que plus encore. Car de moi, il ne resterait qu'une coquille vide.

Je le savais, oui. Ça me tuait, mais je le savais. Akashi voulait partir et il devrait partir quand ce serait le moment. Je ne devais pas chercher à le retenir, je le savais.

-D'accord. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Merci.

* * *

Je ramenai Seijuro dans sa chambre. Il était déjà tard alors je dus partir juste après, même si j'avais énormément envie de rester avec lui ce soir.

Heureusement, ce ne serait pas le dernier, j'en étais sûr. Ce soir-là, je sentais que je pouvais partir tranquille.

Au détour d'un couloir, je croisai Masaomi. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et ne semblait pas avoir dormi depuis un moment.

-Monsieur Akashi ? Vous venez voir Seijuro ?

-Oui. Je pars en voyage d'affaires ce soir et... Au cas où ce serait la dernière fois, je voulais le voir.

Bien que surpris, je le guidai jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Après tout, ils avaient fait la paix, maintenant.

Le père entra sans bruit, voyant que son fils dormait déjà. Il resta quelques secondes comme choqué de le voir dans cet état. Le côtoyant chaque jour, je ne me rendais pas bien compte du changement d'apparence de Sei. Je ne voyais pas à quel point il pouvait être maigre par rapport à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père – même si, à cette époque, il était déjà en phase quatre.

Masaomi s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il caressa la chevelure rougeâtre dans le noir de la chambre et ne dit pas un mot. Sans doute que les paroles étaient bien inutiles pour exprimer ce que l'on ressent en voyant son seul et unique enfant mourir à petit feu sous ses yeux.

Moi, je voyais mon seul et unique amour succomber.

Peu de temps après, comme s'il n'était jamais venu, Masaomi était parti.

Akashi n'avait rien remarqué.

Rien.

Ou bien, peut-être était-il déjà trop faible pour rouvrir les yeux.

* * *

 **Et voilà, la prochaine fois, ce sera la fin. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai moi-même pleurer en écrivant ces derniers chapitres.**

 **Pour infos, je poste la suite de Serpent noir et Help aujourd'hui.**

 **Reviews ?**


	32. Chapitre 29 FIN

J'avais mal.

Les anti-douleurs ne fonctionnaient plus – ils étaient tous des traîtres. Même mon corps était un traître. Cet idiot m'avait abandonné !

Il se rebellait contre moi.

Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Normalement, c'étaient les microbes, les virus, les blessures, qui tuaient un homme. Ce n'était pas son corps qui décidait de se tuer lui-même. Et l'instinct de survie, alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps à moi faisait partie de ceux qui se laissaient détruire par une cellule anormale ?

J'avais mal à la tête.

Je sentais que quelqu'un serrait ma main. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, je savais que c'était Shuzo – ce ne pouvait être que lui.

J'aurais bien aimé que d'autres gens soient là. Je les aurais vus pleurer, certes, je les aurais fait souffrir, mais au moins, je n'aurais pas eu l'impression de n'avoir été aimé profondément que par une seule personne dans ma vie.

Mon orgueil m'avait toujours forcé à être seul. Et maintenant, j'en payais le prix, juste retour des choses.

J'espérais au moins que la mort serait un lieu plus agréable. Que j'y verrais ma mère. Elle me manquait tellement.

Sans cesse, j'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'étais quand même pas faible à ce point ? Il fallait croire que si.

Je me sentais tellement mal. J'avais la gorge sèche et encore le goût du médicament de la veille dans la bouche. Mes membres étaient lourds, je ne parvenais plus à les bouger. Ma tête me faisait mal, ma poitrine me brûlait et chaque respiration m'était plus difficile et douloureuse que la précédente.

La main qui tenait la mienne me lâcha quelques secondes puis revint. J'entendis le bruit d'une page qui se tournait. Shuzo devait être en train de lire un livre. Je croyais déjà savoir lequel. Mais je ne me rappelais plus son nom. Ni même son histoire.

C'était comme si tous mes souvenirs glissaient devant moi, comme si je tentais de les attraper mais que je n'y arrivais pas. Ils partaient, loin. Je ne voulais pas de cette fin. Je n'aimais pas la fin de ma vie alors que je contemplais tout ce que j'avais accompli. Il y avait trop de choses que j'aurais aimé changer...

Je ne me souvenais plus de mon sixième anniversaire, plus du jour où ma mère m'avait offert ce ballon de basket en me disant que maintenant je pourrais y jouer librement. Tous ces moments échappaient à ma mémoire. Je revoyais ce jour où Anubis était arrivé à la maison, ce jour dans le grenier à chercher des souvenirs de ma famille, ce jour où j'avais gagné le tournoi national de basket avec la génération des miracles. Mais je ne me souvenais plus du score du match. Pourtant, il y a quelques mois à peine, ma mémoire était mon point fort.

Tous ces moments passaient devant moi. Je tentais de les attraper.

Le seul qui voulait vraiment rester dans ma mémoire, c'était celui où j'avais appris que j'allais mourir. Pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de choses heureuses ? Les sensations laissées par les mains de Shuzo sur mon corps qui me hantaient encore il y a quelques jours en repensant à nos étreintes charnelles, par exemple. Ces moments d'union me manquaient. Je voulais à nouveau sentir le poids de Shuzo sur moi, sentir sa sueur sous mes doigts, le goût de sa salive. À quand remontait notre dernier baiser ? Notre dernière étreinte ? Cela faisait combien de jours que j'étais ici ? Que devenait Anubis ? Et tous les anciens de Teiko ? Où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas avec moi ? Où était Shûzo ? Je n'avais aucune réponse. Tout ce que je voyais, tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'avais un cancer qui se propageait dans le seul but de me tuer.

Et c'était désormais le moment.

Je sentais de moins en moins la main de Shuzo tenant la mienne. Il était ici, pourtant, avec moi. Je crois que je m'endormais encore une fois.

À chaque fois, c'était comme si mon esprit partait, comme s'il tombait mais pas mon corps. Celui-ci restait froid et stoïque, bien à sa place dans ce lit, alors que moi je sombrais.

J'avais peur de ne jamais revenir dans mon corps, de partir sans avoir le temps de dire à Shuzo et à tous les autres combien je les aimais. Cela me faisait penser que je ne les avais pas appelés, que Shuzo ne m'avait montré aucune photo de Fumiki, que même s'ils étaient apparemment venus, je n'avais rien pu leur dire.

Il y avait vraiment des choses que j'avais ratées dans ma vie.

Je ne me concentrais plus que sur la main serrant la mienne. Il fallait que ce soit ma seule préoccupation. C'était tout ce que je sentais en ce moment. Même la douleur semblait être partie quand il tenait ma main.

Les draps n'étaient plus là, mon corps non plus, il n'y avait que sa main et la mienne. Je percevais la chaleur qu'il me transmettait, je sentais son amour pour moi qui coulait dans ses veines. Je me sentais calme. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas peur. Je savais que si je lâchais prise maintenant, il serait là.

Je ne serais pas seul.

Et de l'autre côté, il y aurait ma mère. Je quitterais Shuzo pour aller la retrouver.

Pourtant, j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps avec lui.

Soudain, il lâcha ma main.

Aussitôt, je ressentis de la peur. Une peur oppressante. Je me retrouvais seul et démuni.

J'ouvris les yeux, presque paniqué en ne le sentant plus contre moi.

Il était bien là, pourtant. Il bataillait pour tourner sa page mais abandonna lorsqu'il remarqua que j'étais réveillé.

-Salut, Sei.

-'lut...

C'était tout ce que j'avais la force de dire.

-Tu as beaucoup dormi aujourd'hui, au moins cinq heures d'affilée.

-Ah...

-Oui.

-... A-Anubis ?

-Il va bien.

Je me mis à tousser. Mes poumons me faisaient tellement mal ! Je peinai à reprendre mon souffle après cette énième quinte de toux.

-Tu vas bien ?

Je lui soufflai avec une voix cassée que oui, pour lui faire plaisir.

Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre – le soleil m'aveuglait, alors je posai ma main devant mes yeux. Je sentis mes cheveux collés à mon front. Cela faisait combien de jours que je ne m'étais pas lavé ? Je ne savais plus.

Mes cheveux étaient gras, je puais. Je ne savais même pas comment Shuzo pouvait me supporter. Il ne devait pas y avoir que de l'amour. Sûrement un peu de bêtise, aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sei ?

 _Tu oses me poser la question dans l'état où je suis ?_

-Je suis... sale...

-Je peux demander si je peux te laver, tu sais ?

-Fais-le.

Je ne voulais pas mourir sale.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais assis sur un tabouret dans la douche. Shuzo me lavait délicatement les cheveux. Je me demandai si tout était réel.

J'étais vraiment en train de mourir.

Il caressait mon dos, mes jambes, mon ventre. Ma peau était presque transparente, mes lèvres étaient toutes blanches. J'étais maigre. Mes muscles désormais réduits à des ficelles.

Et mon pauvre petit cœur se débattait pour fonctionner tandis qu'à l'intérieur de mes poumons et de mon cerveau, des saletés de cellules me tuaient.

Shuzo s'accroupit devant moi pour laver mon torse. Il le faisait si délicatement... Comme si j'étais une chose fragile et précieuse. Cela ne me déplaisait pas tant que cela. J'étais précieux pour lui.

-Shuzo...

Je murmurai si faiblement son nom que je ne fus pas sûr qu'il l'ait entendu.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Sei ?

-Que feras-tu... quand je ne serai plus là ?

-Je pleurerai, en premier lieu. Ensuite, cela dépendra de ma douleur et de la difficulté. Tu sais, je préfère ne pas trop y penser.

-Je vois...

Je n'arrivais même plus à bouger mes bras. Je me sentais si faible. C'était insupportable.

-Shuzo...

-Oui.

-Je veux que tu aies... notre famille, notre enfant, même si je ne serai plus là pour la fonder avec toi. Je veux que tu vives... en campagne... à Hokkaido, dans les montagnes.

Je fis une pause pour reprendre mon souffle.

-Je veux que ton enfant sache qui... je suis, et je veux que tu n'ailles sur ma tombe... que quand tu seras triste. Là, je te réconforterai. Et puis... Je veux que tu sois heureux. Et que tu aides les autres... après ma mort, dis-leur de vivre à fond... jusqu'à la fin. Je sais que c'est ce qu'ils feront, mais je veux quand même... que tu le leur rappelles.

Je me mis à pleurer.

Shuzo prit mon corps trempé dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme à nouveau.

Je ne savais même pas s'il avait dit oui...

Je sombrais.

.

Le bip résonnait dans mes oreilles.

Je sentais à peine la main contre la mienne. Une page se tournait. Au loin, un autre bruit. Étaient-ce des murmures ? Un oiseau ? Peut-être la télévision de la chambre qui était allumée ?

Je n'arrivais pas à bouger mes membres.

J'étais faible. J'avais froid.

Je sombrais.

.

.

Une très légère pression sur mes doigts me fit sortir des ténèbres.

J'entendais un murmure près de mon oreille.

Des gouttes froides tombaient sur ma joue.

Shuzo lâcha ma main.

Il la déposa sur mon front.

Je n'eus pas la force de lui dire au revoir et à demain. Je me sentais tomber dans le sommeil une nouvelle fois.

Ses pas s'éloignèrent de moi.

Je sombrais.

.

.

Tout mon corps me semblait être un bloc de pierre – il était lourd, froid, et je n'avais plus conscience de mes membres. Je ne sentais que ma joue quand une main la caressait, que mon avant-bas quand on changeait ma perfusion, que mon nez quand on remettait correctement ma canule, et ma main tenue par une autre.

C'était la seule chose qui me prouvait que j'étais encore dans le monde réel.

Je n'avais plus de forces, c'était fini.

Je ne sentais plus rien, pas même les draps contre ma peau ; je ne différenciais plus le jour de la nuit, je ne pouvais plus ouvrir les yeux.

C'était fini.

Je sombrais.

.

.

.

Ce jeudi de mars là, la pluie battait toute la ville. Elle était si forte que ses gouttes arrachaient des morceaux de feuilles de partout. Les chats étaient rentrés dans les maisons, les chiens jappaient quand un éclair tombait sur les gratte-ciels.

Je fermai la portière de ma voiture, la verrouillai de loin et courus, abrité par la capuche de mon sweat recouvert d'une simple veste en jean. Mon pantalon était trempé et mes converses suintaient et faisaient du bruit à chacun de mes pas.

J'entrai dans l'hôpital et me rendis sans attendre vers les soins palliatifs. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la chambre de Seijuro, son médecin en sortait justement. À son air sérieux, je compris que la situation était bien plus grave que quand je l'avais quitté la veille au soir.

-Bonjour, Nijimura-san.

-Bonjour. Comment va-t-il ?

-Pas très bien, je le crains. Ses reins fonctionnent mal, ils ont presque lâché cette nuit alors nous lui avons fait une dialyse. Quant à ses poumons, ils ne fonctionnent plus beaucoup.

-Les anti-douleurs font encore effet ?

-Je ne sais pas. Akashi-san ne s'est pas réveillé de toute la nuit et je doute, de toute façon, qu'il ait encore la force de parler.

-... Je vois.

-Je suis désolé. Allez le voir, restez avec lui, prenez sa main, je suis sûr qu'il peut encore la sentir, et prévenez-moi s'il ne peut plus respirer. Je ferai tout mon possible dans la mesure de ce qu'il nous a permis.

Oui, je le savais déjà. Seijuro ne voulait pas être réanimé, et il ne voulait pas qu'on le maintienne en vie artificiellement. Il voulait mourir le moment venu. Je lui souhaitais de souffrir le moins longtemps possible, mais savoir qu'il voulait partir me faisait du mal. J'avais l'impression qu'il souhaitait m'abandonner.

-D'accord.

Le médecin m'adressa un sourire et partit rejoindre son prochain patient. Akashi ne passerait pas la journée. C'était la fin. J'en étais sûr, maintenant : dans les heures qui allaient suivre, son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

J'hésitai à entrer dans cette chambre. Akashi dormait encore mais je pensais qu'en le voyant, j'aurais l'impression qu'il était déjà mort. Pourtant, je me préparais à ce moment depuis des mois. Depuis un an, même. Presque jour pour jour.

Peut-être pour me donner du courage et me permettre de vraiment réaliser ce qui était en train de ce passer, j'appelai Masaomi.

-Nijimura ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est à propos de Sei...

Que dire à un père qui va perdre son enfant ?

-Les médecins disent qu'il ne passera pas la journée.

-... Je vois.

Il raccrocha, simplement.

J'hésitai : devais-je appeler ceux de la génération des miracles ? Je ne me sentais pas capable de répéter encore et encore que Sei allait mourir. Mais ne pas les prévenir, c'était les priver de leur capitaine durant leurs derniers instants. Que faire ? Sei avait besoin de calme et les faire venir pour le voir mourir n'était pas forcément ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux.

Je soufflai un grand coup en rangeant mon portable et entrai enfin dans la chambre de Seijuro. Il dormait encore, je le voyais au rythme de son cœur. Il était plus faible que les autres jours. Les médecins disaient vrai, j'en avais conscience, mais c'était encore plus dur de le voir en face.

Je m'assis sur la chaise qui me supportait depuis des jours et des jours... Elle tenait bon. Combien d'autres personnes s'étaient assises là, à tenir une main qui refroidissait en espérant que tout irait mieux ? Je n'étais pas différent d'eux. Moi aussi, je priais – inutilement.

Aucun miracle ne sauverait Seijuro.

Pas hier, pas aujourd'hui, et certainement pas demain.

Je tenais la main de Sei, et je ne la lâcherais plus à partir de maintenant. Je ne m'éloignerais plus jamais et resterais là. Avec lui. Sa main était froide, sans doute que son cœur était trop faible pour que le sang circule bien dans tout son corps. Aujourd'hui, je ne sortirais pas mon livre, je ne lirais pas pour faire passer le temps, non, je regarderais chaque détail qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, je me remémorerais tout ce que nous avions finalement accompli durant cette année qui nous avait été accordée, et je rêverais à ce qui nous restait encore. Ce qui arriverait.

Je posai une main sur son torse pour le sentir, encore chaud, se soulever. Il était encore bien là, encore vivant.

J'attendis qu'il se réveille, qu'il me parle. Mais je me faisais trop d'illusions. Il ne se réveillerait pas, son corps n'avait plus la force de le faire. Il allait simplement s'endormir de plus en plus profondément et ce serait tout.

Ce serait calme.

Je ne verrais rien, il ne sentirait rien.

Environ deux heures après mon arrivée, cependant, Seijuro se réveilla. Enfin, pas complètement. Ses yeux restèrent fermés, tandis que ses pupilles bougeaient sous ses paupières. Mais je savais qu'il ne dormait plus car son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté et était au rythme normal d'une personne malade, très malade, mais éveillée.

Il ne parvenait plus à serrer ma main alors que moi, j'avais l'impression de broyer la sienne devenue si fragile. Il respirait un peu plus vite.

Je pensais qu'il m'entendait.

-Salut, Sei.

Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, il n'allait plus jamais me répondre. J'avais presque l'impression de me retrouver trois mois en arrière, quand il était dans le coma.

-Anubis va bien. Je l'ai nourri et il a de l'appétit. Mais je sais que tu lui manques. Il miaule devant la porte de ta chambre.

Pendant quelques secondes, le seul bruit dans la pièce fut le _bip_ insupportable de l'électrocardiogramme.

Bip... Bip... Bip...

Je me penchai vers le lit et déposai mes lèvres sur celles de Sei. Elles étaient froides, elles aussi. C'était presque de la torture, j'avais la sordide impression d'embrasser un cadavre. C'était rageant, Seijuro vivait encore ! Pourquoi ?!

Je retins mes larmes de rage, sachant qu'elles ne changeraient rien. Son sang n'allait pas d'un coup se dire qu'il fallait alimenter ses lèvres qui ne lui servaient plus. Sauf que pour moi, ses lèvres étaient tout ce qui restait de lui. Ses cheveux étaient secs, beaucoup moins éclatants qu'auparavant, sa peau si blanche qu'elle pourrait être transparente, ses mains laissaient voir chacun de ses os, ses yeux ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais. Il ne me restait que ses lèvres. Elles n'étaient pas trop sèches, encore délicates. Mais elles étaient froides. Le Seijuro que j'avais connu avait-il déjà complètement disparu ?

À l'aide de la main qui était sur son torse, j'entrouvris sa bouche et passai ma langue entre ses lèvres. Sa bouche était encore chaude. Elle avait un goût médicamenteux. Sa langue semblait essayer de s'accrocher à la mienne – mais c'était tellement infime que ce devait être mon imagination.

Je cessai le baiser.

Je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop dur. Je pleurai en silence. Il devait m'entendre me lamenter sur sa mort alors que c'était lui qui devrait être le plus triste, alors que c'était lui qui allait partir et qui ne reviendrait jamais. Moi, il me restait encore d'infimes parties de lui. Il me restait encore notamment une partie de lui.

-Je suis désolé, mon cœur. Ce n'est pas à moi de pleurer.

Mais son rythme cardiaque m'indiquait qu'il venait de s'endormir de nouveau.

Seijuro se réveilla encore une ou deux fois, pendant quelques minutes seulement. Le _regain_ semblait bien loin maintenant. Je regrettais presque de ne pas avoir profité de ce moment avec lui, ce moment où il pouvait encore sourire.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, la pluie était calmée, mais le soleil ne pointait toujours pas et restait caché derrière une masse informe de nuages noirâtres.

Le torse de Sei se souleva. On aurait dit qu'il voulait tousser mais n'y parvenait pas. Son visage rougit légèrement.

Je me mis sur le lit, attrapai Seijuro sous les bras et le redressai en position assise. Je reposai sa tête sur mon épaule et son torse colla le mien. La crise passa sans qu'il ne tousse et je remarquai alors qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Tout de suite, j'appuyai sur le bouton d'alerte pour qu'une infirmière ou un médecin vienne me voir, m'aider.

Le médecin de Sei entra, et je lui expliquai brièvement ce qui se passait. Pour le moment, Seijuro n'était pas en détresse respiratoire, mais cela n'allait pas tarder selon le médecin.

-Nous avons deux options. Soit nous l'intubons. Soit nous le mettons sous oxygène.

-Quelle est la différence ?

-L'intubation, c'est un tube dans la gorge que l'on met souvent quand le patient ne peut plus respirer seul, ce qui sera bientôt le cas d'Akashi-san. Mais c'est un procédé qui, normalement, se fait quand le patient est dans le coma ou anesthésié, car c'est une chose douloureuse. En l'occurrence, il sera sous aide et ce sera à vous de décider du moment où nous pourrons le débrancher. Mais vous vous doutez que c'est contre sa volonté... Le mettre sous oxygène, c'est mettre un masque sur sa bouche qui lui fournira plus d'air pour améliorer sa respiration. Ses poumons arrêteront tout de même de fonctionner à un moment ou à un autre, contrairement à l'intubation.

L'intuber signifiait le garder en vie plus longtemps. Il mourrait alors seulement quand son cœur s'arrêterait. Mais c'était douloureux. Et je savais que Seijuro ne souhaitait pas être réanimé – même s'il ne m'avait pas parlé de l'intubation, alors que normalement il avait aussi rempli une fiche pour cela. Le mettre sous oxygène signifiait lui donner une vie un peu moins longue. Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait plus que quelques minutes à vivre avant que ses poumons ne fonctionnent plus du tout.

Que devais-je faire ?

 _Que veux-tu, Seijuro ?_

-Nijimura-san ?

-Mettez-le sous oxygène, murmurai-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

En prononçant ces mots, j'eus l'impression de planter un poignard dans le cœur de Sei. Pourtant, je savais que c'était la meilleure solution, et sûrement ce qu'il voulait.

-Très bien.

Une infirmière m'aida à bien m'installer sur le lit pour que je puisse garder Seijuro contre moi. Elle retira sa canule et lui mit un masque qui couvrait toute sa bouche et son nez. Je vis de la buée se former à l'intérieur de façon régulière.

Le médecin m'informa qu'il resterait dans les parages au cas où quelque chose n'irait pas et je pus rester seul.

J'appuyai ma tête contre son front et le serrai contre moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il pesait de plus en plus lourd sur mon épaule. Comme s'il s'enfonçait en moi, lentement.

Je compris que c'était le cas en voyant son rythme cardiaque chuter.

Bip... Bip... Bip...

-Seijuro... murmurai-je.

Comme cette fois où il avait fait cette crise qui l'avait amené à l'hôpital pour qu'il n'en sorte plus, j'eus soudain l'impression d'entendre ce qu'il me disait. C'était un dialogue silencieux.

Le dernier.

 _Merci, Shuzo. Tu es encore là._

 _Je serai toujours là._

 _Pas moi, j'en suis désolé..._

 _Tu souffriras moins une fois que..._

Mais même en pensée, je ne pouvais pas le dire.

 _Tu tiendras tes promesses ?_

 _Oui._

Il ne me répondit pas. Peut-être pleurait-il intérieurement.

Bip... Bip... Bip...

Son cœur allait de moins en moins vite et j'avais l'impression de vraiment le sentir partir. Il partait et je ne pouvais rien faire pour le garder, rien qu'une seconde de plus, auprès de moi.

Il partait.

 _Ne pleure pas._

 _Je ne pleure pas._

 _Tu mens, Shuzo._

Oui, je mentais. Mes larmes coulaient sur son front, elles humidifiaient ses cheveux secs. J'avais presque l'impression d'entendre sa voix taquine quand il me disait que je mentais, comme si je l'amusais.

Sa voix me semblait lointaine, mais lumineuse. Je broyais sa mains. Ses poumons peinaient à fonctionner correctement. Et puis, soudain, tout son corps lâcha prise.

 _Shuzo... je t'aime... pour l'éterni-..._

Bip... Biii-...

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est non sans émotion que je publie ce dernier chapitre. Votre soutient m'a été très précieux pendant ceux deux ans nécessaires à la publication de cette fic qui a pour moi une valeurs sentimentale particulière.**

 **J'espère que cette fin, bien qu'abrupte, vous a plut. Je vous avoue que j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant mais je suis satisfaite des émotions que j'ai réussi à retranscrire.**

 **Je tiens à remercier deedo4, ajiahdompey, mayshea, Seiya288 et Kama-chan59 pour leurs review du précédent chapitre. Je suis très touchée que vous ayez continué à lire cette fic même si ce n'est pas forcément votre style ou bien qu'elle vous brise le cœur.**

 **Merci à Moira-chan qui a corrigé tout cette fic, tu as fourni un travail incroyable !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui l'on aimé, qui l'on suivis.**

 **Je vous dit à plus pour l'épilogue (j'allais quand même pas vous laisser sur une fin pareille ! Le sadisme a ses limites).**


	33. Epilogue

**Hello.**

 **Deuxième semaine de cours de médecine, c'est... hum... difficile. Je commence a prendre conscience de la dose de travail. Je trouve tranquillement mon rythme de travail mais j'ai constamment l'impression d'être en retard par rapport aux autres.**

 **Mais bon, j'ai droit a ma petite heure de détente et de publication et je dois dire que rien que de penser au week-end, quand je rentre chez moi avec mes chats et internet, ça me fait du bien au moral (un peu comme quand on attend sa séance avec le psy).**

 **Bref, je vous propose enfin l'épilogue de Vivre à en mourir je pense que vous l'attendiez tous.**

 **Merci beaucoup à Moira-chan pour la correction de cette fic !**

 **Seiya288 : Désolé ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

 **Love manga 4ever : Je sais je sais, je suis désolée...**

 **Ajiahdompey : ^^ Je savais que le pov de Sei allait être très touchant. Il n'était pas prévu dans le scripte de départ, je ne l'ai ajouté qu'il n'y a quelques-mois, quand j'ai revu la fin. Merci ^^**

 **Mayshea : Merci beaucoup ^^ Cette fic était mon petit chef d'œuvre. je suis contente qu'elle ais eu l'effet escompté. Ah, c'est marrant que tu parle de livre. J'ai déjà pas mal de projet de roman en cours sur mon ordi, mais j'ai pas le temps et la motivation de les continuer. Mais si un jour, j'en publie un, je mettrai une annonce sur ce site.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bip... Bip... Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Une semaine plus tôt, j'étais dans cette chambre d'hôpital, je tenais la main d'Akashi, je la serrais si fort que j'aurais pu briser tous ses os. J'entendais le bruit strident de l'électrocardiogramme qui indiquait que son cœur ne battait plus. Je pleurais, je tenais son corps sans vie contre moi. Mes larmes trempaient sa chevelure, je cherchais un signe de vie, un signe que je me trompais. Mais il était bel et bien mort.

Une infirmière arriva. Elle débrancha toutes les machines reliées à lui et retira sa perfusion. À quoi cela servirait-il de nourrir un amas de cellules mortes, après tout ?

Quelques minutes après le départ de la dame, un médecin vint constater la mort de son patient. Il me remit un certificat de décès que je devais signer. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre ? Je venais de perdre ce qui m'était le plus cher, je m'en branlais de la paperasse ! Le médecin m'assura que je pouvais prendre mon temps pour signer les papiers, que je pouvais rester avec Akashi aussi longtemps que j'en avais besoin.

De retour dans l'immeuble, j'ouvris la porte de chez moi (anciennement chez nous) et, malgré les protestations du chat, l'appartement ne m'avait jamais paru si vide. Il manquait une présence, une âme. Je m'effondrai. J'attrapai Anubis et le serrai contre moi, je pleurai dans son pelage malgré ses griffures. Anubis était la seule chose qu'il me restait de lui.

Je me couchai seul dans son lit, et je serrai contre moi l'une de ses chemises qui portait encore son odeur. Je me dis que je ne laverais plus jamais ses affaires, que je garderais sa présence contre moi. Cette nuit-là, Anubis dormit pour la première fois à mes côtés – j'avais besoin de la présence de quelqu'un avec moi pour m'aider à surmonter la douleur, même celle d'un chat ingrat.

Ses ronrons envahirent la chambre et devinrent vite les seuls bruits. Je ne dormis pas – après tout, comment dormir ? Mes pensées dérivaient constamment vers lui. À chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais son visage pâle, sans vie, j'entendais le bruit le l'électrocardiogramme, ce son qui m'avait annoncé que l'homme que j'aimais était mort.

Je ne mangeai rien, ne bus rien le lendemain. Je m'emmitouflai dans une couverture et je regardai les nuages courir dans le ciel. Anubis dormait sur mes genoux, je le caressais tendrement et il semblait se foutre des larmes qui tombaient sur son pelage.

Mon cœur pesait lourd dans ma poitrine, mes yeux étaient secs à force d'avoir pleuré, j'étais fatigué, j'étais terriblement malheureux, triste, inconsolable malgré les efforts de ce stupide chat.

Je ne pouvais pas rejoindre Akashi. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il avait disparu, cette idée m'obsédait. Je voulais le revoir, je voulais mourir pour être à nouveau à ses côtés.

Mais j'avais fait des promesses. Je lui avais promis de vivre, pour lui, pour _nous_. Nous avions un projet, et je devais le mener à bien.

Je reçus toute la journée des appels de Kise, mais je ne décrochai qu'en début de soirée. Il voulait que je vienne ce week-end à Tokyo pour que l'on refasse un match de street-basket tous ensemble. Chaque week-end, il me faisait la même proposition. Chaque week-end, je l'écoutais parler, puis je raccrochais. Ils savaient tous que si je venais, cela signifierait qu'Akashi était mort, que je n'avais plus personne sur qui veiller.

Après cela, dimanche arriva bien trop vite. Je ne voulais pas y aller, je ne voulais pas avoir à le dire à voix haute. Pourtant, le matin, je me retrouvai dans le train qui menait à Tokyo. Pendant le voyage, je ne fis rien, je regardai le paysage défiler sous mes yeux désabusés. Je repensais à cette fois où Seijuro s'était endormi sur mon épaule, où il avait dormi comme un bébé alors que je lisais ce livre si triste. Depuis l'annonce de la mort de imminente de Seijuro, j'avais relu des centaines de fois ce livre. Je me disais qu'un jour ce serait au tour de Seijuro de se retrouver dans une chambre d'hôpital à attendre la mort. Je priais pour qu'il ne soit pas seul à ce moment là – je voulais être là, je voulais l'accompagner dans ses dernières secondes. Je voulais tenir sa main, la serrer, lui dire que je l'aimais, imprimer dans mon esprit ses derniers mots. Et finalement, c'est ce que j'avais fait.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendis à peine l'annonce de mon arrêt. Je descendis précipitamment avant que les portes ne se referment. La longue marche pour arriver au Maji Burger fut une torture : à chaque pas que je faisais, je me rapprochais du moment fatidique où je devrais le leur annoncer.

Ils discutaient devant le Maji Burger, ils ne guettaient personne, ils ne semblaient pas croire que j'allais venir. Pourtant c'était le cas, j'étais bel et bien là, là pour leur dire que leur ancien capitaine était mort.

Ce fut Kuroko qui me vit le premier. De loin, je le vis fondre en larmes. Kagami se pencha vers lui, sûrement pour lui demander ce qu'il avait. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se tournèrent tous à l'unisson vers moi, qui n'étais plus qu'à vingt mètres d'eux. Leurs visages se décomposèrent à mesure qu'ils comprirent la raison de ma présence.

Kise me prit dans ses bras. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer devant eux, mais c'était trop dur. Je pleurai moi aussi, comme un bébé. Combien de temps passâmes-nous alors à nous consoler ? Et moi, à expliquer ce qui s'était passé ? Midorima voulait connaître plus de détails que les autres alors je lui parlais du regain, de son état le dernier jour, de son ultime crise de toux. C'était de la torture et en même temps... j'étais soulagé de les voir tous aussi solidaires et d'enfin parler de Sei à cœur ouvert.

Je repartis sans leur dire au revoir.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, j'apportai aux pompes funèbres les habits d'Akashi. Il s'agissait d'un costard noir fait sur mesure. Il portait en-dessous une chemise rouge sang et une cravate noire. Une fois habillé, il fut recouvert d'un drap blanc qui serait retiré quand le cercueil serait scellé. Il était plus beau que jamais. Il serait le plus beau pour l'éternité, pour quitter le monde vivant.

Chaque jour de la semaine j'allai le voir, je le regardai. Il semblait si paisible maintenant, bien loin des souffrances de ses derniers jours de vie. J'observais ses mains douces repliées sur son ventre, ces mêmes mains que j'avais serrées de toutes mes forces avant son dernier souffle.

Son père ne vint que mercredi, un jour avant l'enterrement. D'abord, il ne dit rien, il le regarda juste. À ce moment, on aurait pu croire qu'Akashi souriait, d'un sourire un peu taquin, comme s'il était fier d'être mort.

-On dirait que tu es heureux, dit son père. Es-tu fier de me laisser seul ? Te rends-tu seulement compte que je suis seul, désormais ? Je n'ai plus ta mère, je ne t'ai plus... Enfin, c'est sans doute ce que je mérite. Je n'ai pas été un bon père, je n'ai pas été un bon mari et je ne sais pas si j'ai été un bon fils. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que je reste un bon PDG.

Il resta encore un long moment, puis il se pencha vers le corps de son fils, il caressa ses mèches carmines et murmura quelques mots que je ne pus pas entendre. Ensuite, il partit.

Le jour de l'enterrement, je mis mon costume sombre avec cette affreuse chemise noire d'Akashi. Elle ne lui allait pas du tout – mais sur moi, elle accompagnait bien mes cheveux sombres et mes yeux gris. Je cachai sous du maquillage les traces des larmes qui avaient dévalé mes joues la nuit précédente encore.

Je mis à mon annulaire gauche un anneau en or. Je t'avais promis de le porter après ta mort, Sei. Je glissai dans ma poche le même anneau que le mien.

Je regardai mon portable. Toujours aucune nouvelle de l'hôpital américain, alors que cela ne devrait pas tarder. Pourvu que tout se passe bien. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si quelque chose arrivait maintenant.

Je descendis nourrir le chat avant de partir vers l'hôpital.

Le téléphone fixe sonna. Empli d'espoir, je répondis :

-Allô?

En entendant l'accent étranger de la personne au téléphone, je compris que c'était encore une pub. Alors que j'allais l'envoyer balader, je repensai à Sei.

-Des fenêtres ? Triple vitrage, en plus ? Est-ce qu'elles résistent aux attaques de cigognes ? Parce que figurez-vous que nou... J'habite dans un très très haut immeuble, sans ascenseur par ailleurs, et que les cigognes se prennent sans cesse nos fenêtres. Alors vous comprenez que...

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle où reposait ton corps, les hommes chargés de refermer le cercueil étaient déjà là. Je les interrompis quelques secondes pour glisser à ton doigt le deuxième anneau, ou plutôt, ton alliance.

Elle te va bien, tu sais ? Je mis entre tes mains un camélia rouge que j'avais cueilli dans un parc sur le chemin – je sais que tu aimes ces fleurs. J'avais pris le plus beau, le plus ouvert. La fleur se fondait sur le tissu de ta chemise, elle passait presque inaperçue. La bague en or, par contre, tranchait sur tes mains blanches. Si ton père la voyait, j'ignorais ce qu'il ferait pour te la retirer. Peut-être qu'il te couperait le doigt.

Bientôt, le cercueil se ferma sur toi. J'imprimai ton visage dans mon esprit. Te savoir enfermé entre ces quatre planches de bois me mit mal à l'aise. Je t'imaginais en train d'étouffer. J'aurais aimé ré-ouvrir le cercueil, te faire sortir, te refaire respirer. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, encore en vie, me serrant dans tes bras. J'aurais aimé sentir ton souffle sur ma peau.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je pleurai encore. Je n'en pouvais plus de pleurer, je me sentais faible, mais même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, je ne pouvais pas retenir mes larmes. Est-ce que tu me trouves faible ?

Lentement, je me dirigeai dans le froid vers le cimetière. Ton cercueil allait y être emmené dans peu de temps. Là-bas, je vis ton père, des gens que je ne connaissais pas et toute la génération des miracles au complet, mais pas toi.

-Nijimuracchi !

Kise me sauta dans les bras, manquant de me faire tomber. Je vis ses yeux rougis, signe qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Tout comme moi.

-Vous êtes venus... murmurai-je quand il me lâcha.

-Évidemment qu'on est venus ! Il était notre capitaine, après tout ! grogna Aomine.

Même s'il voulait le cacher, je voyais qu'il retenait ses larmes lui aussi. J'aperçus Kuroko qui discutait avec Sakurai et Momoi. Leur fils pleurait dans son landau. Il réclamait à manger, apparemment. Kagami sortit un paquet de mouchoirs, qu'il tendit à la jeune maman. Je vis plus loin un groupe de garçons que j'avais déjà vus sur une photo dans la chambre d'Akashi. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, c'étaient d'anciens coéquipiers d'Akashi, ils faisaient du basket avec lui au lycée.

Alors que je voulais aller leur parler, Masaomi me fit signe qu'il voulait me dire deux mots. Je le suivis un peu à l'écart des autres.

-Je vais être direct, Nijimura : je veux que personne ne soit au courant de votre relation avec mon fils. Je ne veux pas que son image soit entachée, aussi le fait qu'il ait aimé un homme dans les derniers mois de sa vie ne doit pas être su. Je sais que personne n'est au courant à part vous et moi, et il faut que cela reste ainsi. Pour cela, je vous interdis de faire un discours. Il y a de fortes chances que vous laissiez sous-entendre sans le faire exprès votre relation avec Seijuro.

J'acquiesçai en silence. De toute manière, je n'avais pas la force de parler, encore moins de parler de Seijuro devant tout le monde. Je voulais bien paraître faible devant lui, devant Anubis, devant le miroir, mais pas devant un public.

-Cependant, je vous suis reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils durant ses derniers mois.

Et il partit sans rien ajouter. Je réalisai juste qu'il venait d'appeler Seijuro son _fils_ pour la première fois.

Nous nous regroupâmes tous devant le cercueil, sur lequel était posé un énorme bouquet de fleurs rouges et blanches. Le symbole de la famille Akashi apparaissait en argenté sur le ruban qui tenait le bouquet. Je m'installai au premier rang en tant que personne proche du défunt. Le prête répéta ses sermons et nous l'écoutâmes en silence, la tête basse. Je faisais tourner sans arrêt la bague à mon doigt. Je me souvenais de quand j'étais allé les acheter, de quand tu l'avais essayée à l'hôpital et que nous avions fait venir le maire de la ville discrètement, un soir, dans ta chambre. C'était six jours avant ta mort à ce moment-là, nous nous étions dit _oui_ pour l'éternité.

« _Pour l'éternité, mon amour_ » avais-tu murmuré.

À la fin du discours du prêtre, vint celui du maire. Il fit l'éloge de Seijuro, un enfant prodige comme on en voit rarement, un champion dans tous les domaines, un exemple pour la ville. Un enfant mort trop jeune.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Kuroko de dire quelques mots. Il parla pour tous les anciens rivaux d'Akashi, pour tous les anciens de Teiko. Ce fut un discours simple, mais poignant. Kuroko savait parler de choses tristes comme personne d'autre, il savait parler de Seijuro comme personne d'autre. Pas même moi.

Masaomi refusa de parler. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, je le vis entouré d'hommes d'affaires, sans doute ses subalternes. Chacun d'eux tentait de se montrer le plus touché par la mort de l'héritier, peut-être pour lui voler sa place au sein du groupe, ou alors pour monter en grade. Quelle hypocrisie ! Ils n'avaient aucun respect pour un père en deuil, ils ne pensaient qu'à leurs grades, qu'à l'argent. J'avais terriblement envie de les frapper.

Le prêtre demanda si quelqu'un d'autre voulait parler. Malgré l'interdiction de ton père, Seijuro, je me levai, je me mis devant ton cercueil. J'attendis un peu, je te regardai. Je te vis me sourire.

Puis je parlai. Je racontai ce soir où tu m'avais demandé qui tu étais. Ensuite, je leur dis qui tu étais pour moi, je parlai de toi en tant qu'ami. Un ami proche, très proche, mais un ami, pas un amant. Je savais que toi aussi, tu tenais à ton image, même après la mort. Par respect pour ton père et pour toi, je ne dévoilai rien. Seul Masaomi dut comprendre pourquoi je fixais continuellement ma main gauche. Je vis son regard noir posé sur moi et sur cette alliance. Ce n'était pas qu'un ami qui était mort, c'était mon mari, le père de mon futur enfant.

Je ne pleurai pas. Je me montrai digne. Après être retourné à ma place, ils firent descendre le cercueil dans la tombe. Sur le coup, je voulus les en empêcher, je te sentais pris au piège sous terre. Et si tu étais encore en vie à l'intérieur ? Et si tu reprenais vie ? Tu étoufferais !

J'avais la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer, ma gorge était serrée. J'avais mal. Je me sentais tremblant, angoissé.

Soudain, je sentis une main agrippée ma veste Kise. Il me fit signe que tout allait bien. Je me détendis un peu et essayai de penser à autre chose. J'aurais voulu être enfermé avec toi, dans cette tombe. Descendre au dernier moment, quand personne ne s'y attendrait, que la pierre serait déjà tombée dessus et qu'on ne pourrait plus l'ouvrir – alors j'aurais ouvert ton cercueil et j'en aurais sorti ton corps pour le blottir contre moi. Je t'aurais réchauffé, je t'aurais embrassé, et j'aurais attendu la mort moi aussi, à l'instar d'Antigone rejointe par son amant avant que l'on ne referme sa prison de pierre.

Mais je ne le fis pas. Au lieu de cela, je repartis, comme tout le monde. Je vis Kuroko caché derrière un arbre, en proie à une crise de larmes, Kagami à ses cotés qui tentait de l'apaiser. Je remontai la rue qui menait à l'appartement. Mais je n'y allai pas à la place, je longeai le canal et m'assis sur un banc. Là, je regardai l'eau miroiter sous les derniers rayons du soleil. C'était ce même banc où, neuf mois auparavant, nous nous étions assis avant d'aller faire la première IRM.

Si j'avais eu assez de courage, j'aurais sauté dans cette eau et me serais noyé.

Mais je ne le fis pas. Je vivrais, Seijuro, je vivrais pour toi, je porterais tes idéaux, je vivrais la vie que tu n'avais pas vécue. Je me battrais pour survivre. Je continuerais de t'aimer, pour l'éternité.

 _Je vivrais._

Alors je me levai, je marchai tout le reste de la journée, et finalement, je trouvai un parc un peu en retrait de la ville, où je m'allongeai dans l'herbe et je regardai les étoiles. J'en cherchai une nouvelle, une que je n'avais jamais vue.

Dans certaines mythologies, on dit que les morts deviennent des étoiles. J'en trouvai une, une toute nouvelle, rouge, dans la constellation du capricorne. Je sus aussitôt que c'était toi. Alors je me mis à rire – j'étais heureux, tu me faisais signe.

 _Seijuro Akashi, je me battrai pour toi, je vivrai pour toi, je t'aimerai, jusqu'à ce que cette étoile disparaisse. Je ne mourrai que quand tu l'auras décidé et jusque là, je porterai ta vie sur mes épaules._

 _Pour l'éternité, mon amour._

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était l'épilogue. Je pense que vous devinerez vous-même qu'il y a encore des question sans réponses et donc, possiblement, un ultime chapitre.**

 **Mais bon, vous verrez bien ^^**

 **L'écriture de ce chapitre relate une expérience personnel, du moins, la partie "enterrement". J'ai écrit ce chapitre peut de temps après le décès de mon grand-père. J'ai retranscrit ce que j'avais ressentit. Voilà, voilà.**

 **Je vous fait de très gros bisous, je vous adore ^^**

 **à plus !**

 **Reviews ?**


	34. Second épilogue

**Je vous l'avais promis, le voilà enfin !**

 **J'ai publié ce chapitre cette semaine car il était déjà corrigé, par ma super béta Moira-chan, donc ça me fait du travail en moins ^^ Plus qu'un mois avant le concours du S1. Malheureusement, cela signifie que je ne vais peut-être pas publié du tout pendant un mois. Vous êtes prévenu. Et si je publie, ce sera sûrement That my heart breaks car c'est une fanfiction que j'ai écrite récemment, que j'aime beaucoup et qui comporte bien moins de fautes que les autres ! Donc cela ne demandera bien moins de travail de relecture.**

 **Ajiahdompey : Merci ^^ Toi qui te plaignait que le chapitre d'avant été court... que vas-tu dire avec celui-ci !?**

 **Kama-chan59 : Merci ! Cette fic me tenait beaucoup à coeur, je suis contente qu'elle t'aie plu et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne te décevra pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je marche dans les allées. Le vent fait voler mes cheveux. La petite main qui tient la mienne me réchauffe le cœur. Cela fait des années que je ne suis pas venu ici. Huit ans, je crois...

-Nous sommes arrivés, dis-je doucement.

Devant moi, une tombe.

Belle, en marbre gris. Elle est bien entretenue. _Forcément_ , me dis-je.

Un magnifique bouquet de lys orne la pierre. Je crois savoir qui les a apportés sans même avoir à regarder le petit carton.

Eux aussi, je ne les ai plus vus depuis longtemps. Six ans, je crois...

Sur la tombe, trois noms, écrits en lettres dorées : Akashi Shiori, Akashi Seijuro et Akashi Masaomi.

Une famille entière réunie sous une seule pierre.

Masaomi est mort trois ans après son fils. Lui qui avait déjà le cœur fragile suite aux rhumatismes articulaires aigus qu'il avait eus quand il était jeune, il n'avait pas survécu au choc de la mort de son fils. Le décès de sa femme l'avait déjà beaucoup affecté.

Je ne suis même pas venu à son enterrement. J'avais des choses plus importantes à faire. Mais je regrette que Kyûei ne l'ait jamais connu j'envoyais souvent à Masaomi de ses nouvelles.

Je m'accroupis devant la tombe et passe un bras au-dessus des épaules du frêle garçon à mes côtés. Je le serre contre moi.

-C'est ici, mon chéri.

-Papa est vraiment ici ?

-Oui, il se repose.

-Parce que son corps est fatigué ?

-Oui. Il s'est beaucoup battu, tu sais, c'était un vrai héros...

-J'aurais bien voulu le connaître.

L'enfant âgé d'environ huit ans s'agenouille devant la tombe. Il en caresse doucement le marbre. Ses courts cheveux rouges restent insensibles au vent. Sa peau pâle semble scintiller sous les rares rayons de soleil. Quant à ses grands yeux vert clair, ils fixent la tombe. Il ressemble beaucoup à Seijuro. Du moins, à Seijuro quand il était enfant. Une bouille de petit ange innocent. En même temps, ils se partagent les gènes. Akashi m'avait toujours dit qu'il voulait une famille. Quand nous nous sommes avoué notre amour, c'est presque la première chose qu'il m'a dite. Il voulait la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Mais à quoi cela servait-il ? Il allait mourir, à cette époque. C'est lors de notre voyage en Amérique que Seijuro et moi nous sommes renseignés pour avoir un enfant d'une mère porteuse. Et voilà Kyûei, un garçon né quelques jours après l'enterrement de Seijuro. Son fils, et celui d'une inconnue. Mais peu importe : il est lié par le sang au seul amour de ma vie et il est mon fils par les liens que nous avons créés. Nous sommes une famille.

Le début a été très difficile. J'étais seul avec un bébé de quelques jours dont je ne savais pas vraiment m'occuper. J'ai alors demandé des conseils à Momoi et à Sakurai. Je vivais dans les couches, les biberons et une bouille adorable qui braillait toute la journée. Mais j'adorais déjà Kyûei. Depuis que je l'avais vu dans sa couveuse. Ensuite, Kyûei a très vite fait ses nuits c'est un garçon très calme et d'une intelligence remarquable. En chaque instant, il me rappelle son père.

-Bonjour Sei... Tu as vu, j'ai tenu mes promesses, je ne me suis pas apitoyé. Enfin, si, forcément, mais j'ai avancé. Je vis à Hokkaido, comme tu me l'as demandé, j'habite dans les montagnes dans une grande maison. Kyûei a beaucoup insisté pour venir te voir. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 20 décembre, c'est une bonne date pour venir.

-Tu pleures, papa ?

Je n'avais même pas remarqué...

-C'est rien, mon chéri, je vais bien.

-Moi aussi je peux lui dire quelque chose ?

-Si tu veux.

Kyûei s'approche un peu plus.

-Bonjour papa.

Il ne sait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Je trouve sa bouille adorable quand il réfléchit. Regarder cet enfant est pour moi fantastique et en même temps une torture sans fin. Il est le reflet de l'homme que j'ai aimé, il ravive la blessure en moi, mais il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. C'est n _otre_ fils.

-Je t'ai apporté un cadeau...

L'enfant sort de sa poche une petite boite contenant des centaines de photos. Sur l'une d'elles, on aperçoit Seijuro dormir avec Anubis sur la tête, sur une autre il se brosse les dents avec la tête fatiguée qu'il avait toujours au réveil...

L'enfant dépose la boite et en sort quelques photos.

-J'aime bien celle-là (il montre la photo à la tombe), c'est rigolo, on dirait qu'Anubis va étouffer tellement tu le serres contre toi.

L'enfant rit doucement.

-D'ailleurs, il va plutôt bien, il commence à être vieux par contre... Papa dit qu'il viendra te rejoindre bientôt... Tu prendras soin de lui ?

Kyûei regarde presque avec fascination la tombe en continuant à parler librement, comme si Sei lui répondait, comme s'il le voyait devant lui, assis sur la pierre à l'écouter parler.

Cet enfant lui ressemble. C'est vrai. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le vois, Sei, je suis persuadé que tu veilles sur lui, sur moi, depuis toutes ces années.

Continue à veiller.

Kyûei a besoin de savoir que tu es là.

Je compte sur toi, ne l'oublie pas, c'est ton rôle de père.

Même si je sais que le tien n'a pas vraiment fait le travail correctement, s'il te plaît, protège Kyûei.

 _Pour l'éternité, mon amour._

* * *

 **Ne me trucidez pas d'accord. J'ai laissé délibérément des pistes qui indiquaient qu'Akashi et Nijimura prévoyaient d'avoir vraiment une famille. Si vous relisez, vous verrez. L'idée de l'enfant, je l'ai eu depuis le tout début de l'histoire, cependant, au début, c'était un enfant que Nijimura avait eu après la mort de Seijuro et il lui ressemblait donc plus au brun qu'au rouquin. Or, à la réflexion, je me suis dit que ce serai mieux si c'était directement l'enfant d'Akashi. Le problème, c'était qu'à ce moment là, le chapitre où ils partaient en Amérique avait déjà été publié, donc ma dernière option a été de cacher les pistes. Il est donc fort possible que vous les ayez loupé.**

 **C'est assez étrange de finir une histoire comme Vivre à en mourir. J'ai commencé à l'écrire avant même d'être inscrite sur fanfiction. C'était une très belle aventure, je suis contente qu'autant de monde l'ai apprécié, j'ai beaucoup aimé votre soutient et écrire cette fic a été un véritable plaisir. J'ai pu, grâce à elle, faire face au deuil de mon grand-père, m'améliorer, mais aussi découvrir que le pouvoir que peuvent avoir les mots. L'écriture de cette histoire m'a appris beaucoup de chose et c'est elle qui m'a, plus que les autres que j'avais rédigé avant, donné l'envie de continuer et de toujours faire mieux.**

 **Merci à vous, merci à la Moira-chan.**

 **à plus !**


End file.
